What a difference a year makes
by Squillyfer
Summary: It had been just over a year since Seeley Booth had set foot in the Jeffersonian. A lot had changed. When Booth returns from a year back home he discovers his departure had more of an impact on the ones he left behind than he ever could have imagined.
1. Hang on to yourself

**Ok, I know there's a few of this kind of stories going around at the minute but I got this in my head and it just wouldn't go away until I wrote it. So here it is, I have exams at the minute but I'll do my best to update as quick as I can. Well enough from the real me, here's the story lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Hang on to yourself**

**Agent Seeley Booths office, The Hoover building, Washington DC, April 20th 2007 4:26 pm**

'We'll miss you Booth.'

'Thank-you sir'

'I understand why you're doing this but if you ever want to come back, well, lets just say there'll always be a position here for you.'

Booth smiled a little at the older man

'That means a lot thank-you sir'

'What does your bone lady think of you leaving?'

'She err doesn't know yet.'

'Cutting it a bit fine aren't you, you leave in three hours. I thought you two were close.'

Booth wondered how he could ever explain the situation to Cullen.

'We are.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to get and agent to tell her?'

'No, no I'm going straight there next. I err didn't want any distractions on this case.'

'Ah yes, of course. Well done by the way, it was a tough one, you did well.'

'Thank you sir.'

Cullen nodded.

'Well I guess you'd better be going hadn't you. I guess this is goodbye. Good luck agent.'

Booth gave him a tight smile and watched as he exited the room before doing the same to start the short journey to the Jeffersonian.

**The corridor, the Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Washington DC, April 20th 2007 4:49 pm**

He couldn't believe he was about to it. About to leave her, about to say goodbye forever and here he was hiding in the corridor, too scared to even step foot in the lab. He was however rather enjoying the corridor, delaying the inevitable was becoming increasingly appealing. He tried to image the next 30 minutes of his life and found himself unable to. It was just too much to take in all at once and Seeley was still waiting for his mind and heart to catch up with the decisions he instinctively had made. He never thought he would have to face a life without her and as a result he was unable to fathom such a life. He just couldn't see the next half an hour happening. He wanted it over and to never happen both at once.

How was he going to tell her that with just hours notice he was leaving her forever, never to return. He part wished he didn't have to do this, he wished he could just leave and let her find out when a new agent was assigned to the lab but he couldn't do that to her. She didn't deserve that again.

With a deep breath he finally entered the lab already partly emptied as young interns ran around preparing to leave early and gossiping about their weekend plans as the Friday-feeling lay hanging thickly in the air. He ignored them. Their idle chatter and smiling faces were not what he needed. He needed her. He found her, as expected, in her office. Apparently on constant alert, she looked up immediately as he entered the relatively large room. He surprise was evident on the beautiful face he tried to memorise every inch of in that moment.

'Booth! What are you doing here? Do we have a case?'

'No, no Bones I…?'

She set her pen down on the desk, a frown marring her otherwise perfect face.

'Booth, are you ok?'

No he wasn't ok and was willing to predict he never would be again. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, hating what he was about to do to her.

'Bones, we err…we need to talk.'

He sat on the couch and she followed his lead, sitting close enough for him to commit the smell of her shampoo to memory but not close enough for him to hold her as he so wanted to.

'Booth, what's going on?'

Suddenly as she stared at him, her bright blue eyes wide with confusion his resolve crumbled and he hated himself once more for what he was about to do.

'Temperance, I don't know how to say this…'

'What, what is it?'

She took his hand in her own and he exhaled sharply.

'I…I'm leaving.'

'What I thought there was something you had to tell me.'

'That is what I had to tell you. I'm leaving Temperance.'

She dropped his hand and moved away a little.

'What? Why?'

' My mom…she's…there's some stuff…I have to spend some time back home.'

'How much time?'

He looked at her, unable to lie.

'I don't know, a few months, a year, forever. I really don't know.'

'But you think forever don't you. That's why you're telling me this, you don't think you're coming back.'

She stood up, turning away from him.

'Temperance…'

'Don't.'

Her voice was low and dangerous, her tone and words leaving no room for questioning or comment, it was her turn to talk.

'I don't understand why you didn't…how did you…when…when are you leaving?

He stared at her hair as it swished across the hard, tight lines that had formed in the usually smooth planes of her back.

'Tonight. My flight leaves at half seven.'

'And when did you know you were leaving?'

'Temperance..'

'When Booth?'

He sighed.

'I knew for definite on Monday.'

'But in truth you've known for a while right?'

'Temperance don't do this.'

She whirled round, her hair flying with wisps of it clinging to her face as it was dampened with the unruly tears that ran unchecked from her glassy eyes

'How dare you. You have no right to tell me what to do.'

He deserved this he knew he did and she needed it, she needed to harden herself, make herself not care, make herself hate him. It was the only real way she knew to cope.

'I've known I might have to go since last Wednesday'

'Last Wednesday! Booth we've spent every day together this week with this case and you havent said a thing.'

'I was waiting for the right moment.'

'So this is it is it? You plane leaves in just over three hours and this is the perfect moment?'

'I…it was…'

'What did it just slip your mind to tell me? Does everyone else know?'

'Temperance…'

Her voice raised a notch in both volume and pitch.

'WHO KNOWS?!'

She breathed shallowly and ignored the tears that had slipped unnoticed down her cheeks.

'Who knows Booth, who know?'

Her voice was now barely more than a whisper and his heart shattered once more at the sight of her.

'Everyone Temperance, everyone knows.'

'Who?'

'Angela, Zack, Hodgins, my boss, your boss, Rebecca, Parker, my estate agent, my brother my neighbour, Judge Ramone, my shrink, want me to go on…?'

'So they all know and all week they've been lying, pretending not to know?'

'Like I said, I was looking for the right time.'

'And in the last nine days that 'right time' just never came up I suppose.'

'Look I just…'

'No I cant believe… You've known for over a week and you haven't told me. I thought we were friends Booth…I…I thought I meant more than this.'

He stood up and placed a hand beneath her chin forcing her too look at him.

'You do mean more than that, you know you do. If I didn't have to I wouldn't be going and I will be back, I promise. I don't know when but I will be back. I promise Bones.'

She looked up at him, her dark eyes unfathomable even to him. Her voice was low and dangerous once more.

'Don't call me that.'

She shook herself away from him and turned from him towards her desk.

'Temperance…'

'Don't you have a flight to catch.'

'Tempe…I…'

'Just go Booth.'

'I don't want to leave it like this Temperance.'

She turned back to him but any trace of tears or indeed emotion had disappeared from her face.

'Maybe you should have thought about how you wanted to leave it before you decided it was a good idea to tell me two hours before you left. I think you should just go'

He sighed knowing he was close to saying words that both of them would wish he hadn't. He stepped toward the door to leave but not before turning back to her and making one final vow.

'I will be back Temperance. This isn't the end. I wont let it be.'

With one final wistful glance at her he left, the door blowing shut behind him and shaking the glass office as its only occupant fell to her knees and answered his final words.

'This isn't the end. I wont let it be.'

'You just did Seeley, you just did.'


	2. Changes

Hi again, thanks for all your replies I managed to find a bit of time to do this so thought I should reward you with an update lol :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Changes**

**The corridor, the Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Washington DC, June 9th 2008 12:26 pm**

It had been just over a year since Seeley Booth had set foot in the Jeffersonian. To be precise it had been 13 and a half months, 59 weeks and three days, 416 days almost to the hour since he last said goodbye to the place, goodbye to the team he had grown to appreciate, goodbye to her.

And a lot had changed…

He finally plucked up the courage to walk through the sliding glass doors and breathed in deeply as he took in his surroundings once more. The lab was quiet for once and he was presented with a scene so unlike the one that had faced him when he had left all that time before. Few people were in the lab, in fact he was finding it difficult to spot anyone at all. He supposed everyone must be out at lunch and walked forward a little.

'Booth!'

He turned to spy Angela walking down the steps or to be more precise waddling down the steps.

'Wow, look at you.'

She waved a hand at him.

'Forget me, look at you. What are you doing here?'

'I'm back.'

'What, back, back?'

He laughed a little.

'Yeah I got back from Philly Saturday morning. I saw Cullen earlier and he's re-instated me as Jeffersonian liaison officer. I think he was just glad to find someone willing to take the job to be honest.'

Angela laughed out loud.

'Yeah we had one guy for a while then he just left. The last guy didn't last long though, three days in her made the mistake of mixing up his tibia with his fibula and calling Brennan Tempe.'

'Oooh that must have hurt.'

'I hear his arm's still in cast.'

They both laughed again.

'So where is everyone?'

'Cams wedding, we got the day off.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot that was today.'

He thought of the neatly written invitation that was still tucked neatly in its envelope in a drawer at home.

'I'd have thought you'd have gone.'

'Yeah well I didn't know when I'd be back until last week. Besides I don't know the guy, it just wouldn't feel right.'

Angela sat down at one of the various work stations in the lab and Booth did the same beside her.

'His name's David Summers, he's a lawyer, they met at a party. You'd like him.'

Booth nodded and looked at he properly for the first time.

'Well married life seems to be suiting you at any rate.'

She grinned.

'I love it, I'm happy, we both are. Of course I'll be even happier when this kids born and I don't look like a whale anymore.'

She ran a hand affectionately over her bump.

'When are you due?'

'August 15th so still a while yet. Its killing Hodgins he cant wait. He's ding to know what it is.'

'I bet he is. I'm really pleased for you Angela.'

'Thanks. So are we going to make idle chatter all day or are you going to stop putting off talking to Brennan and go see her.'

'I am not putting it off.'

'Yes you are and I don't blame her. Its been a year.'

'No I saw her at your wedding remember.'

'Booth, you left straight after the service and you didn't even sit near her. Anyway, that was six months ago.'

He smile faded and her voice dropped.

'A lot's changed since you left Booth, and not all of its for the better.'

'Like what?'

'I think you need to talk to Brennan about that Booth.'

He sighed.

'Fine, ok, I get the picture. Is she in her office?'

Angela suddenly saw the huge flaw in her plan even though Booth didn't.

'Err yeah but I wouldn't…'

'I'll talk later Ange ok, I really should see her.'

'But Booth you might want to…'

Her attempted warning reached his ears all too late as her knocked on Temperance's door and entered without permission causing his own voice to be heard with two others as a bubble of surprise exploded in the room.

'Bones!'

'Booth!'

'Ooookay then'

The owner of the third voice struggled to keep himself upright as Brennan jumped away from him, and his lips, as she stared open-mouthed at Booth as he entered the office. She glanced from one man to another before her eyes settled back on Booth.

'Hi Bones'

The man beside her wrinkled his brow in confusion.

'Bones?'

'I'll explain later.'

Booth had had enough of being confused and stepped forward, his hand stretched in the direction of the unknown man.

'Hi, I'm Seeley Booth, I was Temperance's partner, I err guess I am again.'

He laughed nervously the other man complied extending his hand to shake it with Booths.

'Good to meet you, I'm James Matlock. I err, I'm..'

Temperance jumped in, her arms crossed, her lips tight, her eyes filled with an undeniable defiance that had darkened them to the colour of midnight skies.

'He's my fiancé.'

And with those three words Booth began to understand Angela's words. Yes thing were indeed very different.


	3. The hearts filthy lesson

Ok, I'm back, sorry its taken so long to get this up but exams are killing me right now, lucky for you my maths and geography went terrible so instead of revising for English I'm treating myslf to a little writing time lol which is kind of English in a round about way.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The hearts filthy lesson**

**The Jeffersonian Medico legal lab, Temperance Brennan's office, June 9th 2008, 12:43pm**

_'He's my fiancé.'_After those fateful words things had shifted within the room. Whilst Booth had simply nodded and smiled, giving an awkward congratulation and a loose shake of James' hand, inside his head was screaming a million questions.

'Fiancé? When did she change her mind about marriage? When did this happen? Why didn't I know about it? Why him?'

And the most prominent question that now throbbed against his temple as he watched her wind her hands into 'his':

'Did she once think of me?'

He knew the dangers of such thoughts and knew when it was time to leave.

'Right well I just came to let you know that I was back and that I've been reinstated as liaison officer and to how you were and to say hi and I've done that so now I am going to go and I will see you when we get a case. It was great to meat you James, nice seeing you again Bones and that was me and I'll…yeah, well…bye'

He turned and exited the office, leaving James a little confused as he gave a small laugh and settled on the couch and Temperance staring after Booth through the door a, whisper slipping from her lips.

'Yeah, bye.'

Booth stood outside the closed office door and shook his head.

'I tried to tell you.'

He turned to see Angela at his shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

'I have to admit that wasn't what I was expecting.'

'None of us were, they've only been dating three months, I nearly went into labour right there and then when she told me.'

'I don't know Angela, I just thought…It's only been a year…'

'Yeah Booth but its been a long year…especially for her.'

'What do you mean?'

Angela looked around the lab before looking back at Booth.

'Look, we cant talk here, not really. Where are you staying? I'm free tonight I can come and talk to you then if you like.'

He smiled.

'I'd like that.'

He scribbled down his address on the Jeffersonian notepad she thrust towards him.

'Right, I'll see you later then.'

'Right.'

She smiled softly at him and for a moment he forgot all about Temperance and James and simply basked in the joy of being back again. He gave her a quick wave and left the lab, eager for night to fall so he could learn Angela's secrets. Whatever she had to tell him was obviously important if she refused to say it in the lab and he certainly had a lot of question for her. He only hoped she could answer them.

* * *

Booth gave the sofa a sharp nudge with his hip until it was position exactly where he wanted. He then turned to observe his work. The apartment was slightly smaller than his old one and the rent slightly bigger but all in all he had to admit it wasnt a bad little place to live. He speedily folded one of the last remaining packing boxes and pushed it into a nearby storage cupboard. He'd be lying if he didnt say he was glad to be back, for Parker if nothing else. A whole year older his son was beginning to act more and more like him and was a real little person with a character all of his own. Living in D.C meant Booth could have regular access to the boistrous five year old. He supposed he should be grateful that Rebecca had bothered to drive up to Philly once a month, otherwise seein his son at all would have been almost impossible. However it was a small mercy and didnt make up for the fact that fifteen visits in over a year just wasnt enough. Yes, being back for Parker was definitely a good thing, Temperance being engaged however was not. A knock at the door brought this point to the forefront and Booth openedthe door to a grinning Angela and Hogins. Angela sighed heavily and thrust the pot plant she had been holding into Booths arms before stalking into the apartment uninvited. 

'Sorry abot Jack Booth he just wouldnt let me come without him.'

Booth was about to comment that it was fine and that he was pleased to see the quirky scientist but before he had chance a small domestic emerged before his eyes.

'I told you sweetie I just dont want to leave you, not with the baby and everything...'

'The baby isnt coming for ages and if you keep fussing you wont be around when it does.'

That shut Hodgins up and Booth bit back a laugh as a still nigly Angela rounded on him.

'The plants a house-warming gift, Jack said it was cheap but I think its traditional.'

He stared at the cactus-like object and threw her a crooked grin.

'Thanks Angela, its great.'

* * *

Twenty minutes later with his guests supplie with refreshments of all kind and the general housekeeping of being a good host, or as much of a host as you can be to two people, he broached the subject that had been playing on his mind all day and asked about Temperance. Angela and Hogins exchanged nervous glances before Angela sighed and answered him. 

'You have to understand, its been a bad year for all of us Booth, especially her.'

'How?'

'It all started about a week after you'd left. She refused to talk about you, to anyone. If you were ever brought up she became snappy and defensive so eventually we all just stopped bringing you up. We all could see she was hurting, and we tried to talk to her, even Cam tried but she just wouldn't listen. What we didn't know then was that it was about to get a whole lot worse.'

Angela paused and Jack took over.

'About a month after you'd left the FIB sent us your first replacement. Brennan flipped. At first she refused to work with him but in the end Dr. Goodman made it fairly clear that if she intended to keep her post at the Jeffersonian then she didn't have much choice. The first guy we got, Agent Winters was ok but to be honest we knew he wouldn't stay long, he made sure on the first day that it wasn't a post he wanted. They worked one case together before he left for internal affairs.'

Angela jumped back in.

'The second guy wasn't too bad but Tempe didn't like him and the third guy didn't like Tempe.'

'Wait a minute, we're on my third replacement, how long after I'd left was this?'

'Lets see, I would say Joneson, the third guy, I think he left about august time.'

'But that's only four months after I'd left, are you telling me she went through three agents in four months?'

Angela smiled ruefully.

'You know Brennan. Anyway, that's not the point. It was about November time when it happened. Another month another agent. She had a reputation now as a difficult partner and they were struggling to find people to take the post. We ended up with a junior agent, Agent Davison. He wasn't very thorough but he was eager, and at least he took an interest in the Jeffersonian unlike some of the other agents we had. That was half the problem in the end, he was a little too eager. It was the third of November and it hadn't stopped raining all day, the the thing I remember most, the rain. Davison had a tip off on the case they were working, women shot in the back of the head at close range if I remember, anyway they went to check it out. They should have called for back up, if they had then maybe…maybe…'

She trailed off leaving it to Jack to finish her story.

'The killer was there and he surprised them. He shot both Brennan and Davison before taking his own life. Davison died straight away but Brennan managed to stay conscience long enough to call 911. She had a punctured lung and a cracked collar bone. She was in hospital over Christmas.'

Angela sniffed but waved Booth away as he went to talk.

'It was horrible, seeing her in hospital, she was so…defeated. You'd think that was the worst of it but I'm not sure it was, not for her. After that the cases we got from the FBI were few and far between with a different agent each time. In the end she started to hate the cases, she stopped going out in the field and she started to delegate more and more work to Zach. Then at the end of January all hell broke loose. Brennan applied for a position at Georgetown University. She said she just couldn't work here anymore. She didn't get the position and a few weeks later she found out it was because Goodman and Cullen had blocked the move, they'd stopped her getting the post. Apparently she was just too 'valuable' to them. She asked for a sabbatical but was refused and her authorisation to rush tests through was revoked. She was so angry. She swore she'd resign but it never materialised.'

Jack took over.

'The worst thing was a few weeks later it almost didn't matter. She made a mistake, just one mistake. Its not surprising, she was working every hour possible so it was bound to happen eventually. The problem was that wasn't the way Cullen and Goodman saw it. Because of her 'mistake' the wrong person was arrested. He wasn't charged but it jeopardised the case.'

It was Angela's turn again.

'When Goodman called her in to give her and official warning she flipped. I don't know what she said but it must have been bad, next thing we knew she was before the board.'

Jack leapt in.

'Even I had to be there it was that serious. She nearly lost her job and all the time she just sat there, calm as anything, as if she didn't care.'

'That's because she doesn't care, not anymore. She never stays longer than she has to anymore, she never works weekends and she has as little to do with the FBI as possible. To top it off last three months ago her publishing company dropped her and rejected her last novel. She hasn't written since and I don't think she plans to.'

'Why?'

Angela gave a sad smile.

'It would seem that without her main inspiration she just cant write Andy Lister as good as she used to.'

Booth ran a tired hand over his face and walked to the window, his back to Angela and Jack.

'And James, when does he figure in all this?'

'Well like I said they've been dating for three months and engaged for four weeks of that. He's a foreign aid lawyer and he works away a lot so we don't see much of him at the lab but he makes her happy so I suppose that's all that matters.'

'Does he really make her happy?'

Angela waited before answering.

'You don't know how much I want to tell you I don't think it'll last but I cant, she does seem happy, for the first time in months and I hope the two of you can have the partnership you had before and that you'll be as close but I don't know if you can. When you left something inside her broke and…and I'm just not sure if you're the right person to fix it.'

* * *

**So there you go, another chapter finished, I love hearing fromyou so please reply and a gold star to anyone who can tell me where the chapter titles are coming from :)**


	4. Breaking Glass

**Ok first a big sorry, I know I've neglected this story lately, second thanks for your reviews, they were all great and last but not least well done to HolidayArmadillo for being the only personto correctly identify the chapter titles as the names of David Bowie songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Breaking glass**

**The Jeffersonian Medico legal lab, June 10th 2008, 10:14am**

The lab was already a hive of activity when he entered it the following morning, a case file tucked under his arm. He was met by Hodgins cheery voice.

'Hey Booth, we weren't sure we'd be seeing you this soon.'

'Yeah well apparently Cullen wanted me to get back as soon as I could, and then this case came up so...'

'We have a case?'

This time it was Angela that had spoken from his left.

'Yeah, doesn't look like a particularly easy going one either. Homicide have had it for nearly a month now with no clue. They have a pile of bones and I have a gang of squints and a reputation for solving crappy cases soooo…'

'So it got bumped to you.'

'Exactly, lucky us.'

'You gonna try get Brennan on board?'

'That's the plan, I was heading to her office right now.'

'Well good luck then, you'll need it. She hasn't done field work in a while. I know she wants to but at the same time I don't think you're going to be her favourite person.'

'Yeah well I'm nothing if not determined. I want the best and she's the best.'

'Just remember Booth, she's changed.'

'She can always change back, deep down she's still the same old Bones.'

He walked away in the direction of Tempe's office and failed to hear Hodgins' warning.

'Ok man, its your funeral.'

She didn't look up when he entered the office but she knew he was there.

'I wondered when I'd be seeing you.'

Her paperwork seemed to consume her as she appeared to talk to thin air.

'I err, well first I wanted to say sorry for running out on you like that the other day, its just, you know the whole thing …with you…being engaged…it just kind of threw me.'

'Thanks, you're supposed to say congratulations.'

Her voice was bitter but he tried to ignore it, there were conversations to have he sensed neither of them were ready for.

'Anyway, I suppose the real reason I'm here is that we have a case.'

He watched as she blinked and her hand paused for a minute over her paperwork before she exhaled and continued to scribble away.

'And why are you telling me, I'm busy.'

He icy tones were to be expected but if he was honest he had no idea how to deal with her. This wasn't what he was used to. He was feeling awkward and out of his depth.

'I'm talking to you because as liaison officer to the Jeffersonion I came to ask for you expertise on the case.'

If she wanted to play it clinical he could try that.

'Like I said, I'm busy.'

He was at a loose end now, the confidence he'd mustered that morning had faded and now all he wanted her to do was look at him.

'I talked to Angela last night…about while I was gone.'

Clinical hadn't worked maybe sensitive would.

'Then you'll know that Zach works on cases too now. I don't have to work with you.'

Okay, time to give jokey sarcasm a try.

'I'm hurt Bones.'

'Good. And don't call me Bones.'

He almost thought he saw the whisper of a smile at the corner of her lips but then as quick as it appeared it was gone again, the same stony expression fixed on her paperwork.

'Come on Bones, you know I cant work with Zach.'

'And I can't work with you so it sounds like you have a problem.'

'No we have a problem because we have a case and I need your help.'

He thought he saw her soften at that but again the flash of sympathy disappeared from her eyes.

'You should have though about that before you left for a year without a word to anyone.'

'That's not true Bones and you know it isn't. I talked to you at the wedding didn't I.'

She looked at him briefly this time and when she spoke sarcasm laced her voice.

'Oh yes, silly me I believe your exact words to me that day were 'Hi Bones, cant stay I have a plane to catch. Bye' Funny that, you and saying goodbye, I'm starting to notice a trend forming.'

He clenched his fists briefly.

'Temperance, I am trying to stay calm here but you're being unreasonable.'

'Unreasonable, you want to talk about unreasonable? You left Booth, you were my friend, my partner and you just left for a whole year with no clue as to when you'd be back and no explanation as to why you'd gone. I'd say that was pretty unreasonable wouldn't you.

The paperwork was forgotten now as she almost flew at him in a rage as she rose to her feet and walked round her desk to stand before him.

'You want to know why I left? You really want to know?'

Well confrontational wasn't what he was going for but if that's what she wanted…

'Well not that I'm sure it would make a difference now but yes, an explanation would be nice.'

'Fine then if that's what you want I'll tell you.'

He moved to sit on the couch, leaving her in the middle of the room. He refused to watch her as he told her.

'I'd known I might have to go for a while but it was a week before I told you that I knew I'd definitely have to go back to Philly. It was my mom…she got ill. She'd been ill on and off for a few years, it just crept up on us, none of us could have know…'

Something in his voice struck a cord with Temperance and she moved to sit next to him, not touching, but there.

'What…what was wrong with her?'

Typical Bones, blunt to a fault.

'Cancer. We all thought she was in remission then last January it came back with a vengeance. When my dad called me mid-February he was at breaking point, it was worse than any of us thought and me was trying to look after mom all by himself. Jared stayed there for a bit but he couldn't handle it. He only stayed two weeks.'

Temperance noticed the bitterness in his voice as he spoke about his brother.

'In the end my dad just couldn't cope, he ended up in hospital with the stress of it all, he's not as young as he thinks he is after all. There was no one else. I had to go help, at least whilst my mom went through chemo.'

He turned to her and surprised her by grabbing her hands in her own, her engagement ring digging into his palm slightly as a bitter reminder of her status.

'I would have told, I just…I needed to get everything straight in my head, and besides I didn't want to burden you with my problems.'

'But that's what friends do Booth, they share things and besides I'm assuming that by the time you came Angela's wedding you had it 'straight in your head' why didn't you talk to me then?'

'You didn't exactly look too pleased to see me, and besides it wasn't the time.'

She remembered the mood she had been that day and her surprise at seeing him. He was right, the happy occasion of Angela and Hodgins' wedding hadn't been the time to discuss their 'issues'. He squeezed her hands and she forced herself to look into his eyes.

'You have to believe me Temperance. If I hadn't had to go I wouldn't. I wouldn't have left Parker, I wouldn't have left you if I didn't have to.'

'I believe you Booth I do.'

Her voice was calm and soothing.

'How's your mom, is she…?'

'She ok at the minute. We had a rough 10 months but she's in remission. Nothings certain but for now its looking good.'

'Good, I'm glad.'

He believed her when she said that, all malice and anger gone from her voice.

'Bones I want this to work, us being partners again. Will you please just think about helping on the case.'

She frowned a little.

'I…I'll help but I'm not promising anything, it…I havent…'

She seemed to struggle to find the words she needed.

'You have no idea what it was like after you left.'

'Like I said I spoke to Angela, she told me…'

'Angela doesn't know everything Booth, no one does.'

She sad distance of her voice left him wondering exactly what it was that Angela didn't know but he decided now wasn't the time. She would help him, they could be partners and the rest…well that would either come or it wouldn't but one thing was for sure, the next few weeks would not be easy.


	5. Dead Man Walking

**Ok, a big shout out to those of you who have favourited this or have it on you alerts although I'm sure there are a few more of you who could muster up the courage to review, I do love to hear from you**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dead Man Walking**

**Jeffersonian medico-legal lab 11th June 2008 2:03 pm**

'Ok then Bones, what can you tell me?'

He hovered next to her, rocking on his heels as he peered over her whilst she worked, her fingers and eyes flitting over the milky white bones he had delivered to her and hour previously.

'Give me a chance Booth.'

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

'I have given you a chance, I've been silent for the last hour haven't I.'

'Yeah but the very fact that you're so close I can hear you breathing is a little distracting.'

He laughed and backed off and in return she relented to answering his question.

'The remains are female, late teens, I'd say 15-18. I'd also say she was probably a dancer, she was tall for her age, slim and there's evidence of stress points on her ankles.'

'Cause of death?'

'A subdural hemotoma caused by a cranial depression.'

'You know I forgot just how much I resented squint talk, thanks for that Bones.'

She rolled her eyes.

'There's evidence of bleeding on the inside of the skull and an obvious fracture. I'll take a look when I'm finished here but I'm confident I should be able to reconstruct how it happened. I'll have a word with Angela once Zach's done the tissue markers and see if she can run a simulation based on the fracture patterns.'

He nodded, knowing she'd do her best.

'So how long before you think you'll have an ID for me?'

'Not sure, Zach hasn't even started the tissue markers yet and I'm not done here so it'll be at least tomorrow. In the mean time I've set Hodgins to work with the soil and particulates I've found on the remains. Where did you say they were found again?'

'A shallow grave on a piece of waste land just outside the city limits. The remains were found when the land-owner decided to sell. A brief survey of the site by a prospective buyer picked up on the disturbed earth. That was when the case was first passed to the homicide unit but time restraints, a stretched budget and the fact that they aren't too great without a name or a face means it was passed to me. I've already spoken to the land-owner, he says there's no designated use for the land and as far as he knows it isn't trespassed on. He also mentioned that he's been out of the country since Christmas and only came back for the sale.'

'That's about right, there's signs of advanced decomposition so I'm going to put time of death at late January.'

'I've made a few calls, his story checks out, he's been sunning it up in Spain for the last six months.'

'What was the potential buyer going to use the land for?'

'He's a property developer. He already has a permit to build houses on it.'

'I shouldn't imagine he's best pleased at finding a body on his land then?'

'No, he didn't seem to like the thought of me snooping around his business either.'

'Suspect?'

'Only one we've got.'

She nodded.

'Why is this FBI?'

'Because one, like I said the homicide unit cant or wont deal with it and two, a girl is missing.'

'Details?'

'Her names Lucy Chambers, she's been missing for six months now. She's fifteen.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, could it be her?'

'Well if theory I suppose, I'd need more information about her, photographs, medical records…'

'Ok, I'll get them to you as soon as I can.'

'Well like I was saying I'm putting cause of death as a blunt force trauma to the skull. Its too early to tell if it was actually a homicide yet but…'

'But someone buried her.'

'Exactly. I'll try to have the weapon and a face for you before the morning but I cant promise anything I…'

'Tempe.'

She turned, her hair whipping over her shoulder as she followed the sound of her name being called.

'James, what are you doing here?'

She gave Booth a fleeting glance before jogging down the steps into James waiting embrace, hugging him briefly before stepping back.

'What can't a guy visit his fiancé at work?'

Booth winced at the word fiancé. It was two days since he'd caught them kissing in her office and first found out about their impending wedding and he was no more used to the idea that he had been then. James glanced up and seemed to notice Booth for the first time.

'Agent Booth.'

Booth nodded a curt greeting that told James in unspecific terms but with no doubt that they weren't about to become best friends. James turned back to Temperance who was fiddling nervously with a loose strand of hair. James took the strand from her and tucked it firmly behind her ear before lowering his mouth and kissing her deeply. Booth thought for a moment he saw her struggle against the kiss but maybe it was just surprise? Either way she relented and Booth found himself unable to tear his eyes away as he watched them kissing yet again, this time in the middle of a bustling lab. Finally it was too much and Booth found his eyes inexplicably interested with his shoe laces until he heard Temperance's tiny gasp as the kiss ended. Booth turned and looked at the pair who seemed engrossed in each other. Temperance lips were slightly swollen and her cheeks were flushed. She opened her mouth to say something to James but was interrupted.

'Dr. Brennan, I was about to start the tissue markers but can you just come and look at this for me first?'

Booth had no idea exactly what 'this' Zach was asking her to look at but if it took Temperance out of James' arms and wiped the smug, dopey look from James' face then he wasn't complaining. Temperance gave both James and Booth a quick glance before excusing herself and following Zach away from the pair. An awkward period of silence followed before James took a step closer to Booth. Booth had duly noted that during that brief silence the other man had been less than discreetly watching him, almost studying him and Booth wondered what purpose this served.

'Its Seeley right?'

Booth gave stiff nod although he wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole first names scenario.

'I've been wondering about you.'

This piqued Booths interest.

'You're all anyone ever talks about in this place. Your name is even mentioned to Angela and she attempts to regale your life story.'

Booth snorted a little.

'Tempe on the other hand…Tempe never talks about you.'

Booth stared into James' eyes, wondering where this was going.

'According to everyone you were close, real close and yet now, just a year later she never even mentions your name. I wonder why that is?'

'You'd have to ask her that.'

'I don't think so do you. Angela tells everyone you broke her heart, that you left without telling her why.'

Booth felt a burning dislike for the other man rise in his throat and spoke through gritted teeth.

'She knows now, that's enough.'

'Oh but it isn't is it Seeley. You see the way I see it is if you broke her heart once then potentially you could do it again.'

'I don't plan on it.'

'I shouldn't imagine it was part of the 'plan' the first time round was it? I just want you to know that I wont let you hurt her. She's with me now, not you…'

'She never was with me.'

'All the more reason for you to back off now. We're getting married, and if you so much as look at her in a way that I think is inappropriate then…'

'Then what?'

'The legal business is a funny thing Agent Booth, I'd just watch my back if I were you.'

'Are you threatening me?'

'You know what, I believe I am. Just leave Tempe alone okay. Once your work is over you stay away from her, are we clear?'

Booth gave a sarcastic smile and mentally placed James right at the top of his most hated list.

'Crystal.'

'You two found something to talk about then?'

She was back, a nervous smile hovered on her face, telling Booth she knew nothing of the conversation that had just taken place. James stepped away from Booth and beamed at his girlfriend.

'I was just inviting Agent Booth here to the wedding.'

'Oh…yes, of course, you have to come.'

'Just tell me when and where and I'll be there.'

'We haven't set a date yet.'

She seemed to blurt the words out and the look that flitted across James's face wasn't missed by Booth who gave a small smile. So it wasn't all as set in stone as James made out. No date meant Temperance wasn't about to be pushed and James suddenly seemed to have a weakness.

'Right well, its still early days right. Just tell me when you do and I'll clear the day. Right Bones, I'd best be off. Cullen wants to talk to me and then I have Parker tonight.'

Temperance smiled genuinely and nodded.

'Ok, I'll call you when I have those results. Have a nice night with Parker.'

'Thanks Bones I will.'

With that Booth turned and exited the lab, decidedly ignoring the glare James aimed after his retreating form.

* * *

**So as much as we want her to be happy, how much are we hating james right now? Do I hear a collective booo ? lol**


	6. Absolute beginners

**Ok, I'm well aware this has been a long time coming and it isnt exactly the greatest thing I've written but I promise, beteer parts are on their way. Spoilers at the bottom of the page.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Bones

* * *

Chapter 6

Absolute beginners

The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab Thursday 12th June 10:12 am.

'Ok, Bones, please tell me you have something for me.'

'I do but I don't think you're going to like it.'

It was the next day and he had rather hoped that forty eight hours into his first case back on the job he would be a lot further than he was.

'What do you mean 'I'm not going to like it'?

'I mean exactly that, I don't think my finding so far are what you were hoping for.'

'And what exactly are your findings?'

She looked at him and spoke slowly and with some regret.

'Its not Lucy Chambers.'

He sighed.

'You're sure?'

She nodded.

'Lucy broke her arm when she was six, there's no evidence of that on the remains we have.'

'Anything else?'

She frowned a little.

'Well if you were after more conclusive proof the dentals don't match.'

'Ah.'

Even he knew there was no getting round that one. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. On the one hand it was a good thing, the news meant that young Lucy Chambers could still be out there somewhere. On the other hand it meant that they had no idea who the young girl whose remains were currently assembled on the autopsy table was or why she wasn't being red-flagged on the NCIC database as a missing teen. He floundered for his next step.

'Ok, now what?'

'We carry on as usual, as if Lucy Chambers was never a factor in this investigation.'

Her level headedness brought a brief smile to his face.

'Right, of course. Do you have anything else?'

'Well you can officially declare it a homicide if you want.'

He perked up a little at that, it was a start.

'That's what my official report will state, that as of yet unnamed Jane Doe 1743 die due to a sub-dural haematoma caused by a blunt force trauma to the skull that could not have been self inflicted.'

He nodded, taking mental notes.

'I ran through a simulation late yesterday with Angela and according to that the most logical scenario is that the victim was on her knees, facing her attacker and was struck from the right meaning her attacker is left handed.'

'Right well that narrows things a little at least.'

It was her turn to nod, pleased to just feel useful again, however she knew the main pitfall of their case.

'Without an ID there isn't much more we can do yet is there?'

He sighed in agreement.

'Not really.'

'Angela's working on the reconstruction right now, when that's finished you can scan the NCIC for a name.'

'Yeah but I'm not too optimistic on finding one.'

'Why?'

'We'd have known about it already, the minute someone finds slightly smaller than average remains the names of missing children start to pop up from all over the place. When you gave me the age and sex for this one the only name I got was Lucy Chambers and now we know its not her…'

'…We have nothing to go on.'

'Exactly.'

She felt bad that it was her findings that had brought the melancholy into his voice and felt the unexplainable urge to rectify it.

'I can check again if you want, I can ask Zach to cross reference the dentals again and I can give the medical reports another look over, it might be Lucy.'

He smiled, touched by her effort to appease the situation.

'Bones, does any single part of you have even the slightest doubt that you were wrong, do you think in any way that there's even the slightest chance that the girl on that table is Lucy Chambers?'

She glanced down at her shoes before replying.

'No, no I don't.'

'Then don't redo your examination. I trust your finding. If you say its not Lucy then its not Lucy and we find out who it is instead of dwelling on who it isn't. We move on.'

Temperance said nothing as the concept floated in the air between them.

Moving on.

There was a lot of that going around.

* * *

_Coming up : The case moves on. Booth and Brennan do something that could change their lives forever and James has a secret..._


	7. Time Will Crawl

**Ok, I kind of enjoyed writing this part. Thanks for all your reviews. I'm going away for two weeks on sunday but I'll do my best to update asap**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Time Will Crawl**

**Temperance Brennan's house, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington DC, 12th June 2008 10:25pm**

'Coffee?'

Temperance's head snapped up from the report she had been reading and she looked at James with tired eyes.

'Yes please.'

He smiled and disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing moments later, settling her favourite mug down on the coaster beside her papers.

'You know you should really give that a rest for tonight, you've been at it all week.'

It was true, she had been reviewing the file furiously every night that week and it was late but…

'Just a few more minutes, I promise.'

He raised an eyebrow sceptically. She tried to reassure him.

'I mean it, five more minutes.'

'I just think it would be nice if for one night you gave that a miss.'

'Give it a miss? This is my job James.'

He took the chair beside her at the dining room table.

'That's the point though Tempe, it isn't your job. You're an anthropologist, its your job to look at the bones and write a report.'

'Why thank you for that ever so accurate description of my job title.'

James sighed, there really was no dealing with her when she was like this.

'Look all I'm saying is that identifying the victim definitively and going through witness testimony's is a job for the FBI, you do enough.'

It was late, she was tired and she could feel the distinct throbbing of a headache building behind her temples. She was not in the mood for this.

'James when I started this thing almost four years ago I wanted to do this. I wanted full participation on the cases and that's what I got.'

'But you've never done field work whilst we've been together, these last three months…'

'The last three months have been different…things happened…you don't understand…'

'Only because you wont tell me. Tempe, I know this has something to do with Booth.'

'Booth! Why the hell are you bringing him into this?'

She was on her feet now, irritation coursing through her veins.

'Because I know how close the two of you were. Because I know a lot of people thought the two of you would get together. Because I know he hurt you when he left…'

'You don't know anything about how I felt when he left!'

'Because like I said you never tell me about it.'

'Because its nothing to do with you!'

He was on his feet too now, staring down at her. She briefly wondered what had happened that meant a simple offer of coffee had turned into an argument.

'With all respect it is to do with me. In case its escaped you attention we're getting married in a few months.'

'We haven't set a date .'

'Why do you always say that?'

'What?'

'Every time I mention the wedding all you do is blurt out that we haven't set a date. Maybe its time we did.'

Temperance sighed, exasperated.

'I cant do this now James…I just cant.'

She grabbed the filed and hastily stuffed it into a briefcase, leaving it on the table as she grabbed her coat from the peg.

'Go to bed James, I'm going out.'

He hurried to head her off at the door.

'Out where?'

'Just out.'

'Tempe baby its half ten at night.'

'I can tell the time James.'

With that she pushed past him and headed out of the door. She was half way down the street when she grabbed for her cell phone and dialled the familiar numbers.

'Booth, its me. Are you busy?'

* * *

'Why are we meeting here?' 

'It was closest.'

She stayed vague as Booth fell into step beside her fifteen minutes after calling him. She headed in the direction of the local park, craving the open spaces and calmness of the night atmosphere there.

'Closest to where?'

'My house.'

'You have a house? You moved?'

'Yeah, after all that…stuff with Agent Davison I just didn't feel right in the apartment. I moved here about five months ago.'

'It's a nice neighbourhood.'

'Yeah it is.'

The pair settled on a bench.

'Look, I'm pretty sure you didn't call me at half ten at night for a chat about housing choices.'

She smiled a little.

'I just needed to get out. James…he…we had a fight.'

'Oh.'

Booth grimaced a little, the last thing he wanted to talk to her about was her soon-to-be-husband.

'He thinks I should stay in the lab, he got mad at me working late.'

He almost laughed, this guy really didn't know her.

'What happened?'

'Before I knew it we were shuting across the dining room table. He kept going on about when you were gone. I…I don't talk about it…not to anyone…'

His heart fluttered at that thought, that she'd locked up her feelings and opinion over his leaving and everything that had followed as though they were personal, private between the two of them.

'James thinks he has a right to my past but he doesn't…he doesn't.'

Even in the dark he could see the tears slowly making tracks down her face. He pulled her into an embrace without thinking and was surprised when she readily accepting, crying softy against him, her tears seeping through his shirt and cooling his skin.

'He keeps going on about how we're going to be married soon. He keeps talking about caterers and venues and dates…'

'You don't have a date.'

She sat up, he arms flailing.

'Why is everyone so god damn obsessed with our lack of dates?'

'Hey, easy I didn't mean anything by it.'

He shushed her and coaxed her back into his arms, her head lolling on his shoulder and the leant against him.

'I just had to get out, had to be somewhere else for a while.'

He left it at that, the only noises the occasional rustle of leaves or a distant car as it whooshed past on the road ahead. Then he voiced the question he really wanted the answer to.

'That still doesn't explain why you called me.'

She slowly sat up, inwardly sighing at the loss of his heat.

'I called you because…even after everything…you're still the person I trust most in the world…you're still my best friend.'

He smiled and thanked the heavens for having created someone as wonderful as her and putting her in his life. She rested on his shoulder once more and the pair stayed like that for a long time, long after Tuesday had made the transition into Wednesday, until finally and somewhat regretfully she said her goodbye's and headed home. James was there and so was a bundle of doubts over her future and a storm she knew she was going to have to face.

* * *

**Ok so this is the part where you hit the blue button and leave me a nice message lol**


	8. Strangers when we meet

**Ok, I know this has taken forever to update but after my holiday I was short on both time and inspiration but here it finally is.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Strangers when we meet**

**Sam Cullens Office, 13th June 2008, 11:26am**

Temperance fidgeted in her seat. She wanted nothing more than to leave.

'How long do you think we'll be?'

'I don't know Bones.'

Booth looked just as jumpy as she was as he paced the small office wall to wall.

'Why are we here anyway?'

'He wants to talk to us, I don't know why.'

That was what worried her. Cullen had called that morning requesting to see the pair. They had no idea why. Now they were sat in his office, he was late and she suddenly had the feeling there was nowhere she'd rather be less. After Agent Davison's death, her subsequent stay in hospital and her blocked move to Georgetown Temperance had avoided the deputy director and wanted as little to do with him as possible. In her opinion he was far from forgiven.

'If he's not here soon I'm going, there's plenty that needs doing in the lab.'

'I'm sure the lab can cope for five minutes without you, I mean its not like…'

The door opened and a worn looking Cullen strode in, positioning himself in the chair behind his desk. Booth stopped pacing and Temperance stared dead ahead.

'Booth, Dr. Brennan.'

He offered a short nod of greeting which Booth returned but Brennan ignored.

'I asked you to come here today because if I'm honest I'm concerned about your partnership.'

Brennan's eyes widened as Cullen suddenly attracted her full attention. Booth seemed a little more agitated too as he stepped to stand beside the chair she was sat in.

'What exactly is it that concerns you?'

As she spoke through gritted teeth a hand on her shoulder reminded her to keep her temper, losing it in front of Cullen would not be productive.

'What concerns me Miss Brennan…'

'Doctor.'

'Fine, what concerns me Dr. Brennan is that you still don't have an ID on your latest case.'

Anger surged inside her and she moved to stand up but yet again Booths hand on her shoulder prevented her. When he spoke his voice was calmer than her own but she was pleased to hear that he too seemed to be irritated by Cullen's accusations.

'With all due respect sir we've only had the remains five days!'

'Exactly, my concerns are that a year ago you'd have had an identification and a suspect my now, instead you've got nothing.'

'We know its not Lucy Chambers.'

'Not enough Booth.'

Temperance didn't trust her own voice as Cullen continued.

'If I'm honest I'm concerned about your partnership.'

'Sir…'

'No Agent Booth. A year is a long time, and if I might say in your absence Dr. Brennan here hasn't exactly prospered with any of her other partners. In fact I'll go as far as to say that in some cases she was a disaster.'

Brennan's cheeks burned as she stared at her shoes, determinedly not thinking of the youthful, smiling face of Agent Davison, nor the utter look of sorrow she knew must have been present on his parents face at the funeral she was too ill to attend.

'Sir I think you may be being a little harsh, after all, from what I've heard things haven't been easy for her either.'

Temperance wondered why Booth was even trying. She hadn't won when she had had argued over her blocked move to Georgetown so what made him think he could soften Cullen now?

'Well if I may say her actions in recent months haven't been trouble free for us so in that respect certain difficulties are to be expected.'

Booth's hand slipped from her shoulder in defeat and she immediately missed the heat and support it provided.

'Anyway, I'm worried about your partnership. I don't want to take anything away from your previous successes, before you left Booth you and Dr. Brennan had the best record in the area. I'm just concerned that you're different people now, things change and if your partnership doesn't work then I'm not about to risk the reputation of this force for it.'

Both partners looked at him, dejectedly wondering where exactly this was going.

'You know the deal Dr. Brennan, this is your last chance. Remember what I said, ten cases and I'll think about it.'

She nodded and Booth frowned at the exchanged but no one took the trouble to enlighten him. He suddenly had the feeling he wasn't being told everything.

'I'm going to honour our agreement Miss Brennan but if the two of you don't solve this case, and I mean soon, then I might not be so agreeable.'

She nodded again and didn't even correct him over her title.

'Three weeks, you've got three weeks to solve this case or else…or else Booth you'll be reassigned and Dr Brennan…well, you know.'

Another nod on Brennan's part, another frown on Booth's.

'If that's everything I'd like to get back to the lab.'

'Of course, of course. That's everything.'

Effectively dismissed the pair trundled out of the office but neither spoke until they were outside where Temperance finally voiced her concerns.

'Its not long enough?'

'What?'

She was practically running down the sidewalk as her fury took over her senses.

'Three weeks isn't long enough and he knows it.'

'I…'

He wanted to reassure her, to tell her it would be fine but he knew she was right. They had nothing and three weeks was no time at all.

'I cant believe he's doing this, I thought…I thought…'

She flopped down onto the stone steps of an imposing residential building and placed her head in her hands. Booth sat beside her and swept a soothing hand across her back.

'It's ok Bones, we'll do it. It'll be fine. I wont let him split us up.'

He head whipped upwards and she stared at him hard.

'You don't get it do you, there's nothing you can do. You cant change his mind, I agreed.'

Booths mind flicked back to words said in Cullen's office.

'Bones, what did he mean? What agreement is he honouring and what's all this about ten cases?'

She looked at him and he had never seen her looking so defeated, so beaten.

'After Cullen and Goodman blocked my move to teach in Georgetown I'd had enough. I was just so angry, I hated everyone and everything, my work included. I just didn't want to be at the Jeffersonian anymore. I asked for a sabbatical to work in Mexico but it was turned down and my privileges as forensic lead were revoked. Then…then I made a mistake. I suspected a victim had been killed by means of chemical poisoning. One of our suspects, Jeremy Hall, owned a fertiliser factory. It all seemed to make sense. The tests to confirm it would take four days without my authority to rush it through and our suspect was preparing to leave the country on a business trip. So…so I did the one thing I was always telling you not to do. I jumped to a conclusion. I told Cullen that Hall was his man, he was arrested and almost charged.'

'And let me guess, four days later when the results came back it wasn't poisoning.'

'No, it was a genetic condition and I'd missed it. They were forced to let Hall go, even though we all thought he'd done it anyway we couldn't prove it. We had to drop the case and my career was on the edge of ruins.'

She paused.

'Goodman called me into his office a day after the results were confirmed. He tried to give me a written warning but I was still too angry at him and Cullen and I refused to accept it. I couldn't help it, I just…'

'You lost it.'

She nodded.

'I don't even remember it I was that angry, all I know is that on Wednesday I was screaming at Goodman and then on Monday I was up before the board and my job was on the line. After that I avoided the FBI at any cost but the funny thing is it seems even after everything that's happened Cullen would rather than have me than Zach.'

A bitter laugh slipped from her lips.

'He called me and I went to see him. Lets just say Cullen made me an offer he made very clear I wasn't going to be permitted to refuse.'

'And the offer?'

'I'd be permitted to do limited FBI work as long as I still acted as a witness for the prosecution and still did all the work for my cases for the foreseeable future and…'

'And?'

'And if and when you came back he'd partner us.'

Well that part at least made sense, he had thought getting his old position back so easily had been a little odd.

'And the ten cases?'

'Once I've worked ten cases that end in successful prosecution he'll review the situation and if he's in a good mood on that day he'll consider smoothing it with Goodman so that I can apply for another post. There's a teaching position for me in Montreal.'

Booth sighed and glanced away. He understood her wanting to leave after everything but…

'So how many cases in are you?'

Her eyes slid to her hands in her lap and he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

'This is case ten. If we end this with a prosecution I can leave. James can work from anywhere and after everything that's happened…I want a fresh start.'

He nodded somewhat regretfully.

'And…and if you don't do what he wants, if you don't get your ten cases?'

'If I mess up with another partner Cullen will permanently block my move. I'll be stuck doing office work and lab reports until retirement.'

'Why don't you just quit?'

'Because my career's all I have Booth.'

It was with an odd satisfaction he noticed she seemed to have forgotten she had James.

'I threatened to quit when it all started. Cullen said if I do it's a deal breaker and I'll probably never work again.'

Neither said anything as he took in the difficulty of her situation. There was still something he wanted to ask her.

'Bones, why don't you write anymore. Angela said…she said…'

'She told you my last book was rejected right?'

'Yeah, but I just don't buy it.'

She smiled a little.

'You always did know when I was lying. I told Angela it was rejected but the truth is I just never submitted it.'

'Why?'

'I just…my heart just wasn't in it anymore.'

Angela wasn't right about the rejection of her manuscript but maybe she was right about the reason for her lack of writing being the absence of her inspiration.

'Why would letting people think your book had been rejected be better than the truth?'

'Because if they thought it had been rejected then that's ok, so I'm not that good a writer, that's fine it was only a hobby anyway. If I tell them I never submitted it then I'm a quitter.'

'No one would think that.'

'I do.'

He wondered when exactly it was that the bright confident woman he had once known had let her self-esteem slip away from her. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

'Does James know you didn't submit it?'

She looked at him, a cloudy look marring her otherwise perfect face.

'No, it all happened just after we'd met, he got the rejection story the same as everyone else.'

Booth wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that so he said nothing. There would be time for analysis of each others comments later, for now all that mattered was that in three weeks, whether they solved the case or not the chances were they would no longer be partners…in any sense of the word.

* * *

**dundunduuuuhhhhh whatever will they do. Coming up: Its James and Temperances belated engagement dinner but things go awry and kissing ensues...**


	9. Tonight

**Ok so I'm back again and this part is where things start to get interesting. I was longer but I've split it to two parts so will have the next part up asap.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tonight**

**Temperance Brennans House, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington DC, 19th June 2008, 7:29pm**

Special Agent Seeley Booth could safely say he had never been more uncomfortable than he was right now. His tie was too tight, his shirt was itchy and the dress pants he'd chosen to wear were now spattered with rain droplets but it wasn't his attire that had him so bothered, no, it was the fact that he was about to sit down for a meal with Temperance and her oh-so-wonderful fiancé.

He glanced at his watch. Seven thirty, he was right on time. There was no more avoiding it and he wearily rapped at the door knocker. He waited there on the porch for a few seconds more, shuffling his feet and tugging at the paper around the flowers he had purchased at the gas station on the way over there before the door opened.

'Booth, you made it.'

'Said I would didn't I.'

Temperance beamed at him, her face illuminated by the light inside the house, and something deep inside him quivered. She stepped aside and let him in. He remembered with an odd sense of regret that this was the first time he'd seen the inside, or indeed the outside for that matter, of her new home and his eyes feasted on the sight. He was stood in a brightly lit hall, his feet rocking over the Victorian tiles on the floor as he turned to follow her into the main room. The room would be described in a real-estate magazine as 'large and airy with a contemporary theme' but in truth something was amiss and Booth was forced to hide the small frown that fleetingly appeared on his face. The house was beautiful, wonderful, perfect even…for a housewife, her husband, a couple of kids and a dog, not for her.

The room he was currently in would probably be the 'family room'. A biscuit coloured carpet covered the floor, with a paler rug in front of the electric fire that was mounted on the longest of the rooms' four walls. On the opposite wall was the couch, a white leather number that looked decidedly uncomfortable by Booths standards. On either side of the couch were two alcoves and it was here where Booth first began to see his main issue with this room. The left alcove housed various pieces Booth knew to be Temperance's, a vase from Zambia, two ceramic dolphins, a small collection of CD's, two of which he knew to be Cat Powers and Foreigner, and a familiar looking jade pig amongst other things. Those shelves could have been in any house in any country and he would have known they were undeniably Temperance's, the other alcove however was a different story. Tribal art and family mementos were replaced with a simple stainless steel lamp and a decorative paperweight, that was all. Looking round again Booth realised the alcoves were simply a testament to the state of the rest of the room, and he strongly suspected the rest of the house. This was a house at war. Earthy bold tones clashed with no-nonsense creams and comfy traditional furniture was fighting for artistic dominance with the remaining minimalist interior.

'Are those for me or are they just part of your outfit?'

He was snapped from his thoughts by her voice and turned to see her grinning at him, gesturing towards the flowers.

'Oh…yeah…here, they're for you.'

She took them and buried her nose into the top of what he presumed was some sort of daisy.

'They're beautiful Booth, you shouldn't have.'

He looked at her, serious in every respect.

'Yes I should.'

She blushed but didn't look away and he was captivated by the swirling depths of her eyes. A throat cleared behind him and the moment was over.

'Don't I get a present Agent Booth?'

James' words suggested a jest but his tone was icy cold and serious. Temperance laughed, quietly and nervously.

'I'll err…put these in water.'

With that she scrambled from the room towards what Booth believed to be the kitchen

'Agent Booth, you remember our little chat? Well, I'd say this was out of the bounds of a working relationship, wouldn't you?'

Booth gritted his teeth together.

'She invited me.'

'She didn't ask you to bring flowers though did she? Remember what I said, back off.'

Booth moved to respond but before he could Temperance re-entered the room.

'James, can you watch the dinner for me? Angela and Jack will be here any minute and I wanted to give Booth a quick tour of the house.'

James grudgingly agreed and Booth found himself following Temperance from the room.

'Ok, so this is the dining room. We don't eat in here very often, probably because we don't eat together very often but I do my paperwork here.'

The table was set for dinner, the blue patterned china reflecting bands of light from the bulbs that made up the fitting overhead. James presence in the house was obvious yet again thanks to the glass table-top and the black and white photographs of what looked like leaves that were hanging on the wall. Temperance stepped towards the doorway.

'That's the kitchen, I'll show you that later when its not so chaotic. It's a pretty basic kitchen though. The stairs are this way.'

She led him back into the hallway and together they climbed the stairs. He observed the patterned wallpaper on the landing with interest, wondering who had chosen it.

'This is the office. I think its my favourite room. From the window there's great views of the park. James comes in here sometimes but its pretty much just me, he doesn't bring his work home.'

Booth cast a curious eye around the room and wondered whether it was her favourite room because of the views or because James didn't go in there. He also wondered if her bringing her work home was a problem. He followed her out of the room and paid attention to her as she pointed out the spare room before heading to the final room.

'And this is my room, well our room I suppose.'

Booth held his breath a little as he stepped over the threshold and into the room which was tastefully decorated in turquoise, her favourite colour. It felt odd to be standing there, in her bedroom, surrounded by her things, her scent, her. She walked over to the window and he followed, glancing out onto the garden below which for now was a simple patch of grass.

'I'm not sure what to do out there yet. I mean I don't really have time to spend in a garden.'

'Maybe I could help.'

She looked at him and smiled gently.

'I'd like that. James isn't too interested in the garden. To be honest I don't think he likes the house that much, he says that when we're married we should move but I don't really see the point.'

Booth merely inclined his head in recognition of the fact that she'd spoken and didn't commit to a comment he was sure to regret. Temperance tipped her head to one side and looked directly at Seeley, an odd look painted across her features.

'I know you don't like him you know.'

That caught him off guard. Her tone was soft and not at all accusatory. She was merely stating a fact.

'What?'

She sat down on the bed, her bed. He stayed standing.

'James, I know you don't like him. I don't think he likes you either.'

Booths head formulated a comment that included the words 'understatement of the century' but he kept it to himself.

'Its not that I don't like him…'

It wasn't exactly a lie, he didn't not like him, he hated him.

'Its ok, no one else likes him either. They all say they do but they're just being nice, even Angela. No one's honest with me anymore. I know Angela worries, she worries I'll get depressed again like I did after Davison was killed. She thinks if she just goes along with what I want then it'll all be ok. To be honest I'd rather she just told the truth.'

Booth was shocked by her sudden apparent insight into her friends activities and their new attitudes towards her.

'You were always honest with me Booth, don't start lying now.'

He finally gave in and sat down on the bed beside her.

'Ok, I don't like the guy, I think he's a jerk and he's no good for you but that doesn't matter.'

She looked at him, all smiles gone from her face.

'Doesn't it?'

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek and softened his tone.

'No it doesn't because…because you're a grown woman who makes her own decisions and at the end of the day you're the only one who can decide what to do with your life. The rest of us? We just want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then that's ok. Does he?'

She stared straight ahead as though deep in though and didn't reply for several seconds.

'Temperance, does he make you happy?'

At his prompting her head snapped up and she nodded firmly.

'Yes, Yes I'm ok.'

Ok wasn't good enough but Booth knew he was walking a tight rope and he wasn't about to push his look. He was suddenly swamped with the overwhelming urge to kiss the smile back onto her face but pushed it away. After all, he'd said he wasn't going to push his look and he wasn't, especially not with her fiancé downstairs.

* * *

**Coming up: Will the dinner go well? And Booth does something he could regret**


	10. When the wind blows

**Chapter 10**

**When the wind blows.**

**Temperance Brennans House, 12 Faircroft Street, Washington DC, 19th June 2008, 9:46pm**

The food was good, the company was for the most part pleasant and Booth, surprisingly, found he was enjoying himself…even if he was wedged between James and Zach at the dining table. The conversation had lulled several long seconds ago after Angela had finished her delightful recital of the weekly office gossip. Temperance glanced around before speaking.

'So err how about we fill Booth in about what's happened whilst he's been gone.'

Silence.

'You know, news that preferably doesn't include me or my various hospital visits.'

She laughed nervously and took a large gulp of the scarlet liquid in the wine glass before her. Luckily Angela was the first to recover and covered for her friend.

'Well I got fat.'

The table erupted in laughter and the tension dissipated.

'You're not fat honey you're pregnant. You look gorgeous.'

'You're a terrible liar Jack but I love you.'

She kissed Hodgins briefly before resuming her position as chief conversation director.

'Well Zach came home safe and well, much to all of our relief.'

Booth smiled, he had to admit he had worried about the young doctor who had been about to leave for Iraq when he had left. He was relieved to see Zach looking healthy and well although Booth was the one who probably new best of all of them that just because he looked ok it didn't mean he was. He made a mental note to talk to Zach alone later.

'You should have seen Cam when he came into the lab, she actually cried, it was so weird.'

'Yeah, then she blamed it on me and the experiment I'd done with tear gas even though that had been a whole week before.'

The squints burst into a fit of giggles again.

'When does she get back?'

Surprisingly Booth was looking forward to seeing Cam again. He knew that she of all people wouldn't judge him, they were, and always had been, as bad as each other and therefore on equal footing. As he had said many times before, you always knew where you stood with Camille Saroyan, or Camille Summers as it was now.

'She's off for a few weeks yet.'

'Lets hope the honeymoon glow stays with her for a few days after she gets back.'

Temperance shook her head at Jacks enthusiasm.

'Give it up Hodgins. I said no to the snake intestine experiment, she will too.'

Booth turned to the man two seats to his left and raised and eyebrow.

'Snake intestines?'

'Well what I was going to do was…'

'Wait a minute, on second thoughts I'd rather not know.'

Hodgins simply shrugged and the rest of the table smiled.

'So, anything else I should know about?'

'I'm taking on a new grad. student.'

'What?'

'Really?'

'You didn't tell me.'

The final voice had been James', the other two Zach and Angela. All eyes had turned to Temperance who had been otherwise quiet until now.

'Really Bones?'

'Well Zach doesn't need me anymore…'

She smiled at him.

'…and there's plenty of grad students out there who need a placement and I kind of enjoy it.'

'What, training the next generation of super anthropologists?'

A ripple of laughter filtered through the room at Jacks comment.

'Yeah, something like that.'

'Why didn't you tell me about it?'

The irritation in James' voice was obvious but Temperance just shrugged.

'It didn't seem like something we needed to discus, it's a work thing.'

'It still would have been nice to be told. I mean I'm assuming this means you'll be working more?'

'Not really, maybe a few more hours but me and Zach have always worked pretty similar hours, I don't see why this should be any different, besides now I'm liaising with the FBI on cases again my hours are longer anyway, a few more a week wont matter.'

Booth got the distinct impression that in James' opinion a few more hours would mater.

'James has a point Bren.'

Booth turned, slightly surprised, to Angela.

'I mean after everything…maybe you should wait a bit before taking on another student.'

'Angela, this is my job.'

'Training grad student isn't.'

'No, maybe not but I've done it before and I'll do it again. I want to do it.'

'I'm not saying you shouldn't, just maybe not right now, maybe next year.'

Booth silently wondered if she'd even be at the Jeffersonian next year but said nothing, he had a pretty good idea the squints knew nothing of Cullen and Temperance's deal and James almost certainly didn't.

'I'm fine to do it now, I don't want to wait a year. It doesn't matter anyway. I've spoken to Cam and she's fine with it and I've already picked a student. Her name's Sophie Edwards and she starts Monday so you'd better all get used to it.'

She stood and started to collect the now empty plates. Booth jumped to his feet.

'I'll help.'

She didn't attempt to brush off his offer and he followed her into the kitchen clutching the dirty dishes. She placed her own pile of dishes in the sink and then lent on it heavily, taking a large gulping breath of air and exhaling loudly. Booth watched in concern as she closed her eyes, apparently enjoying the peace of the kitchen in contrast to the hostility of the dining room.

'Bones?'

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped sharply, clearly having forgotten he was there.

'Sorry Booth I was thinking.'

The sadness in her eyes scared him once more and he once more checked the urge to kiss her and pushed it from his mind.

'For what its worth Bones, I think it's a good thing, you taking on another student.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

She seemed to brighten a little and moved to perch herself on a bar stool at the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen. Booth followed suit, the noisy chatter from the dining room filtering through the door.

'I knew they'd be like that, that's why I didn't tell them.'

'They just want what's best for you.'

'Maybe but part of me wonders if they just want what's easiest, safest.'

'There's nothing wrong with safe.'

'Life isn't safe Booth, and I'm almost certain it isn't supposed to be easy.'

He inclined his head in a brief nod, she had a point there.

'James is annoyed I didn't tell him first.'

'Yeah, that's the impression I got too.'

She shook her head at him but tossed a small smile in his direction.

'I don't know, maybe I should just do what they want, maybe I should just stay at the Jeffersonian and do my job, and not get a grad student.'

'No, don't do that.'

'Why not, maybe then everyone'll be happy.'

'But you wont.'

She stared at him, her face neutral, baby blues burning into him.

'I want you to be happy Temperance.'

He'd dropped his voice, and he wasn't sure why but they were both whispering.

'Some people aren't meant to be happy.'

'But you're not one of those people.'

And then it happened. Everything changed. Everything changed in the minutes that followed his comment. Everything changed as his resolve crumbled, as he lowered his lips to her own, as he kissed her…as she kissed him back. Short it may have been but that one kiss was monumental and both knew, as she jumped away, mumbling something about dessert and hurrying into the other room, that things could never be the same again.

* * *

**Coming up: How will the kiss affect their relationship?**


	11. I pity the fool

**Hi, me again : ) Just wanted to thank everyone who has this on alert or has reviewed, you're all great. This parts a bit short but I'll have more for you soon.**

**Discliamer: I dont own bones**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**I Pity the fool**

**Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Angela's office, Friday 20th June 2008, 10:15am**

'I need to talk to you.'

A startled Angela looked to the doorway her friend had just entered through.

'Okaaay.'

It was early, not yet nine, and Angela wondered what it was that had startled the anthropologist so early in the day. Temperance seemed jumpy as she moved towards the artist and sat in a chair in front of her desk.

'Its about last night…'

'I loved last night sweetie, it was so nice for us all to spend time together and the food was amazing. I was going to come see you actually, I wanted to apologise for the way I acted over you getting a new student, I think I was a bit harsh. You know I was only looking out for you right? I just want you to know that…'

'Angela!'

Angela looked suddenly a little sheepish.

'Oh, sorry. What was it you wanted to talk about?'

Temperance sighed.

'When you're in a relationship does…does a kiss count as cheating?'

'What? Where's this come from? What's James done?'

Temperance sighed again and tugged at her lip with her teeth.

'Not James…me.'

'You?'

Angela's voice held a tone of surprise that Temperance had never heard before.

'Last night, at the party, I…I kissed Booth…well he kissed me…I mean we kissed…I mean…'

'Wait a minute, wait a minute. Back up and start again, you did what?'

'I kissed Booth'

For a minute Angela just stared, before a bubble seemed to burst inside her and she found her voice again.

'Oh my God, when?'

'When we took the plates into the kitchen. I was upset over the whole grad student issue and he was there.'

'So you kissed him?'

'Well he kissed me really.'

'But you kissed him back?'

She nodded.

'I don't know what happened, I just…it was a natural reaction.'

Angela shook her head.

'Who ended it?'

'Me, the minute I realised what we were doing.'

'Have you seen him since?'

'No, he left early last night remember and I haven't seen him today.'

Angela remembered the agents hasty exit from the dinner party the previous night.

'I thought you'd had an argument, not that you'd been playing tonsil tennis in your kitchen!'

'Angela!'

'Hey, don't get huffy with me, you're the one who was kissing your partner with your fiancé in the next room.'

'I know, I know ok and I feel terrible about it.'

Sensing her friends remorse Angela softened.

'Has it happened before, you and Booth I mean?'

'What?'

'Everyone wonders you know, about you and Booth, if you were…together…when he left.'

Temperance shook her head but didn't lie.

'We weren't but…but it was there, I think we were waiting.'

'For what?'

'I guess now we'll never know, I'm pretty sure we weren't waiting for me to get engaged so…'

She trailed off, no more needed to be said.

'Is it going to happen again?'

'No, definitely not. '

She shook her head so hard Angela wondered for a moment if her neck ached with the force of it.

'Well there you go then, it was just a kiss. Stop worrying.'

'Stop worrying? Angela I kissed my best friend, I'm supposed to be getting married.'

Angela marvelled at the fact that Booth was still her best friend even after everything and her opinions were suddenly tinged with a hint of jealousy.

'But it doesn't mean anything. Unless you're about to ruin the best thing that ever happened to you and leave James…'

'I'm not leaving James.'

'Then the best thing you can do is forget all about this.'

Temperance nodded as she stood and moved towards the door.

'Forget it…right.'

'Just forget all about the kiss, Booth and any reservations you have about James, because that's all they are: reservations. Its just pre-wedding jitters.'

'Ok, I can to that, thanks Angela.'

She moved to leave the room but Angela stopped her.

'By the way, speaking of the wedding, have you set a date yet because I need to organise the hen night and book the hair appointments.'

Angela was apparently prepared to take her duties as maid of honour very seriously. Temperance simply turned to her friend with a small smile.

'We don't have a date yet.'

And with that she breezed out of the office towards a busy lab and the day ahead of her.

**

* * *

So, what did you think? this is the part where you leave me a pretty review : )**


	12. Slow Burn

**Ok, so this is kind of a transition chapter but it'll get better in the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Slow Burn**

**The Jeffersonian, Friday 20th June 2008 12:14pm**

'So, what do we have? Please tell me more than last time.'

Temperance didn't look up at him as she spoke.

'I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at what I can tell you.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes really.'

Brennan finally looked up from the remains in front of her and walked into her office, Booth trailing closely behind her.

'I have an ID for you.'

She passed him the photograph that had been laying on her desk. Booth stared down at it, the image of a pretty red head staring back.

'Her name's Abigail Brown, she's sixteen, she lived with her parents just outside DC, about an hour away. '

'How did you find her?'

She grinned, having been waiting for this all morning.

'Oh, you're going to love this one.'

'Why do I have a feeling I'm not.'

Temperance smiled and picked up a second photograph.

'Recognise this?'

Booth found himself looking at a picture showing a long line of girls posing in a dance class.

'Yeah, it was part of the Lucy Chambers file, what does it have to do with this girl if the remains aren't Lucy?'

'This one here is Lucy Chambers…'

She pointed to the grinning blonde on the end of the row and he nodded

'And this one…'

She moved her finger a few inches across to rest on another girl.

'This one is Abigail Brown.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah I know, talk about a coincidence.'

Booth was still staring at the pictures.

'When was she reported missing?'

Brennan wrinkled her forehead.

'I'm not sure she was.'

That caught Booths attention.

'What?'

'Well she's not in the database. Angela did some digging to get her details, council records, articles on the dance club etcetera but I'm not sure anyone's reported her missing'

'But she's sixteen, how can anyone not report a sixteen year old girl missing?'

Brennan shrugged.

'How should I know.'

Booth passed her the photo's back and clapped his hands together.

'Right then, I think its time someone paid Abigail Brown's family a visit.'

She nodded.

'Want to come?'

Her eyes widened a little in surprise and she was torn for a moment over what answer to give. In the end her eagerness to be involved in a case again overcame her worries of being alone in a car with Booth for more than an hour.

'Yeah, yeah I'll come.'

* * *

'Nice neighbourhood.' 

Temperance nodded. The car drive had passed quickly but quietly with neither occupant of the car eager to make conversation. Now, as they were, sat outside the Brown family home, it would seem they were talking again.

'Lucy Chambers comes from a similar neighbourhood.'

'You think they knew each other?'

'Well they danced together didn't they?'

'Yeah but there were fifteen other girls in that dance class, there's no proof they were friends.'

'We should check what school she went to, see if they spent time together.'

'To do that Booth we will actually have to get out of the car and go talk to her parents.'

He looked at her, something approaching a smile crossing over his handsome features.

'Ok Bones, ok.'

She didnt bother to protest to the nickname and they both climbed out of the car, starting up the garden path towards the front door, where Booth knocked twice and rang the bell for good measure.

' H…Hello?'

A timid looking woman had opened the door, her skin the colour of cocoa butter contrasting dramatically with the clinical white of her apron.

'Hello, I'm Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan. We're looking for Mr and Mrs Brown.'

The woman at the door looked flustered.

'I…err…I…'

Booth wrinkled his forehead.

'Are you Mrs Brown?'

The woman laughed suddenly, her giggle coming out as a spluttering cough.

'No…no not me.'

'Would it be possible for us to come in?'

The woman looked troubled again.

'I don't think that would be a good idea…I mean…I…'

'Are the Browns at home?'

'Yes…I mean no…I mean…they are but…but Mrs Brown doesn't want to be disturbed and…and Mr Brown…Mr Brown…'

She trailed off. Brennan jumped in.

'Please, if it would be possible to be let in to talk to them…we wont be long. This really is important. Its about Abigail.'

The womans eyes widened.

'Abigail?'

She seemed to think for a minute before opening the door wider and taking a step backwards.

'Of course, come in.'

They followed her instructions and Brennan offered the agitated woman her best smile.

'I…I'll go fetch Mr. Brown.'

She started down the hall leaving Booth and Brennan alone and bewildered in what seemed to be the entrance hall. They both looked around and Booth let out a low whistle.

'This place is…'

He never finished his appraisal of the Brown family home as voices filtered down the hallway in the wake of what seemed to be Mr Brown himself, followed by the woman who had greeted them at the door.

'Really! I said I didn't want to be disturbed! Really, if you're just going to let anyone in here…I mean what do we pay you for!'

'But…Mr Brown…sir…'

The arguing pair reached Booth and Brennan.

'You may go.'

He barked the order at the young woman in the apron and watched her as she scuttled down the hall. Then he turned back the Booth and Brennan.

'Right, whatever this is can we get it over quickly. I have work to do.'

Booth glanced at his partner and the pair exchanged a look.

'Mr Brown?'

'Yes, and who are you?'

'I'm Special Agent Booth and this is my partner Dr. Brennan. We're here about your daughter.'

'My daughter?'

'Abigail.'

Mr Browns eyes shot skyward.

'Oh, that daughter.'

Brennan finally spoke to him.

'Is there anywhere we can go to talk Mr. Brown?'

Somewhere a little more comfortable than your hallway.

'Fine, if we must.'

He turned away and walked through into a room just off the hall, leading the pair into what appeared to be a lavishly furnished sitting room. They both sat down opposite the aging man.

'You have a very nice home.'

Mr Brown looked at Brennan, giving a sharp nod of his head.

'This is just the first reception room, we use the other for best.'

She wondered briefly exactly how fine a room had to be to be considered 'best'.

'Is it possible to speak to your wife Mr Brown?'

Brennan forced herself to concentrate at the sound of Booths voice and listened to the reply.

'No, no it isn't. She's…she's resting, she's unwell.'

'Oh, right.'

Temperance heard the underlying tones of suspicion in Booths voice and watched as Mr Brown flustered on.

'Now, really, what's this all about? I really am a very busy man.'

'We wanted to talk to you about Abigail. We…we've found her.'

Mr Brown looked up.

'Alive?'

Booths lips tightened before he slowly shook his head.

'I'm afraid not, I'm sorry for your loss.'

Colin Brown sighed.

'I thought as much. When Abby didn't call…I…'

He trailed off and glanced towards the floor.

'Sir, do you mind me asking why you didn't report you daughter missing?'

'Because to all intent and purposes she isn't missing. She left us a year ago to live with her aunt. Abigail wasn't what you'd call the easiest child. We thought she'd do better if she had undivided attention, my wife's sister was more than happy to take her.'

'Didn't you talk to her?'

'Not personally, I don't get involved with the children, that's the job of my wife and their nanny. She sent letters sometimes I think but they stopped some time ago. We just figured she'd settled in with her aunt and was too busy or too indignant to write.'

'Indignant?'

'Abigail didn't want to leave here but…it was for the best.'

Brennan jumped in.

'Sir, Abigail has been dead for six months.'

Mr Brown seemed startled but recovered quickly.

'It's a shame and I probably should be sad but…well I have four other children to support and…like I said, Abigail was difficult.'

A blanket of silence hung in the room.

'Mr Brown, I understand how difficult this time is for you…'

Temperance thought that life was anything but 'difficult' for Mr Brown but said nothing as Booth continued.

'…but we really do need to speak to your wife, your other children too if possible, it really is…'

'Look, I've told you, my wife is too ill to talk to you. I don't understand, I've told you everything we know. I really think that…'

'Colin? What's all the shouting about?'

* * *

**Until next time : ) review away**


	13. Thursdays Child

**This parts shorter than i wanted but I'll have the next part up asap. This is also now officially my second most popular story so yay! lol and thanks for reviewing and favouriting**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Thursday's Child**

**The Brown Residence, Friday 20th June 2008, 1:51pm**

'Colin? What's all the shouting about?'

All eyes turned to the woman standing in the doorway. She looked nervous and was overly cautious as she stepped into the room and approached Mr Brown.

'Dana, I thought I said…'

He seemed to remember he had guests then and stopped, instead turning back to Booth and Brennan.

'This is my wife Dana, Dana this is Agent Booth and Dr Brennan. They're here about Abigail. She's dead.'

'Oh my…oh…I…'

Dana Brown sank down into the nearest chair in shock.

'H…how?'

'We're still trying to establish that Mrs Brown. If its ok we'd like to ask you a few questions.'

'Of course, although I'm not sure how we can help, neither of us have seen her in six months.'

'When was the last time you saw her?'

'The day she left. My sister had agreed to take her, the last time I saw her was when she came to collect her.'

'And how did Abigail feel about this arrangement?'

'She hated it, said she'd never speak to either of us ever again. She was hysterical, Adele was the only one who could calm her down.'

'Adele?'

Mr Brown spoke again.

'You've met her, the housemaid. She's also the children's nanny.'

'To the best of your knowledge have any of your other children had any contact with Abigail since she left?'

'I don't think so, they're not that close you see. I'm not Abigail's mother.'

'What do you mean?'

Again Mr. Brown was the one who answered.

'Abigail and her brother Thomas are my children from my first marriage before I met Dana.'

Mrs Brown stood up and grabbed a family photograph from the side to illustrate the point. She showed it to Brennan. The picture showed five smiling children in one straight line all wearing what seemed to be their best clothes and posing smartly for the photographer. Dana Brown tapped the glass with her manicured nail.

'You see. This is Brandon the youngest…'

She prodded at the image of the gurgling toddler on the end.

'…then there's Tallulah…'

Brennan estimated the bright eyed blonde to be about five.

'…then that's my eldest Eleanor…'

The perky pre-teen already seemed to have posing down to an art as she beamed out at Brennan from the middle of the picture, show every one of her pearly white teeth.

'…Then of course that's Abigail…'

The manicured finger jabbed briefly at the face of the pretty red-head who's remains were now laying in the lab before moving along again.

'…And then that's the eldest Thomas, he'll be nineteen next month.'

Brennan caught a brief glimpse of the dark haired, dark eyed young man stood on the end of the row before the photograph was snatched away to be positioned back above the fireplace.

'Abigail was five when I remarried. Her mother died when she was one so she doesn't remember her but at the same time she never really warmed to Dana, especially after Eleanor was born. Thomas coped better, he was eight when I met Dana, more grown up. Abigail was always the whiney one, the sickly one…'

For someone who had just been told his daughter was dead Colin Brown didn't exactly seem distraught, in fact if anything he seemed almost glad, relieved.

'We'll need to talk to your other children.'

'They're all out for the day.'

Booth nodded sharply.

'Well, when they return we will need to speak to them, we'll also need a word with Adele…'

'I'll give you her address.'

'She doesn't live here?'

'No, she works 7:30-10:00 but she doesn't live here.'

'Right. We'll also need to speak to your sister Mrs Brown.'

'Of course.'

She grabbed a piece of paper from the expensive blotter on the table next to her and scribbled at it furiously before handing it to Brennan.

'That's Adele's address and my sisters address and number.'

'Now, is that all because like I said I'm busy and my wife isn't feeling her best.'

'Of course, we'll be leaving.'

Booth stood and Brennan followed him to the door as he made his parting comment.

'We'll be in touch.'

The pair were silent until they reached the car, once safely inside they both rushed to voice their opinions.

'Well they were nice…or not.'

Booth laughed.

'Yeah, I know what you mean, they weren't exactly heartbroken were they.'

'No, they sent poor Abigail off to her step-aunts without a second thought.'

'We're gonna have to check that one out, it all seems a bit odd to me.'

She nodded in reply but didn't speak again. Booth still hadn't started the car and silence descended on the pair, weighing heavy in the air of the relatively small car. Booth finally cut through it with the question they had been dancing round all morning.

'So, are we going to talk about the fact that we kissed last night or what?'

* * *

**oooh, what next? Review and find out :)**


	14. Cant Help Thinking About Me

**Thanks for the reviews, they were all great. Ok, so here's the chapter that I for one couldnt wait for...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Can't Help Thinking About Me**

**Seeley Booth's SUV, Friday 20th June 2008 ,2:12pm**

'So, are we going to talk about the fact that we kissed last night or what?'

He said the words so casually it took her a moment to comprehend their meaning. He flicked her hair behind her shoulders and faced forward waiting for him to start the car.

'There's nothing to talk about.'

He stared at her open mouthed for a second.

'Nothing to talk about? You kissed me!'

She shook her head and chose to take the moral high ground whether it was hers to take or not.

'You kissed me.'

He frowned.

'You kissed me back.'

She shook her head again, this time with such force and determination that hair fell in front of her eyes, she swept it away before replying.

'I did not.'

He leant closer in the hope that if she could see his mouth moving then maybe that would be simple enough for her apparently narrow existence to comprehend.

'Did too.'

She leant forward too, anger lacing her words and she spoke through gritted teeth.

'Did not.'

He again went to return with the childish remark.

'Did t…'

The tension in the air was suddenly too much in the relatively small interior of the SUV and she followed through without warning on the sudden impulse to crush her lips to his. He seemed to freeze in shock before he twisted in his seat and threaded a hand through her hair, pulling her closer. Once more as soon as it had started it was over and Temperance came to her senses and tugged herself away effectively breaking the kiss.

'Oh my God!'

Booth straightened in his seat and took a breath before pointing an accusatory finger at her.

'Ok, now that time you definitely kissed me.'

'Oh God, oh God, oh God…'

'Is that all you're going to say, we have to talk about this.'

'No, no we don't.'

'Bones…'

'No! We have to treat this like the mistake it was instead of turning it into some great big problem. We have to forget this ever happened. It never happened.'

They were silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

'What if it wasn't a mistake?'

His question held a million consequences, as did the answer, and problems they didn't need. When she spoke again her voice was softer, quieter.'

'Booth…I'm getting married. We cant do this.'

'Do what? What exactly are we doing?'

In truth apart from two kisses they had done nothing, were doing nothing and yet it felt like so much more.

'I don't know, and I'm not willing to find out.'

'What if I told you…what if I said that when I left…that night, I nearly asked you to come with me, that I nearly kissed you?'

For a while she just seemed to stare into her lab where she twisted her hands together before turning to him.'

'But you didn't ask me, and you didn't kiss me so why are we doing this? Why are we bringing all this up?'

He ignored her questions and answered with one of his own.

'But what if I had?'

Her voice this time was level and decisive.

'That was a year ago Booth, things change. I changed.'

'Would you have come with me?'

'There was a time I'd have gone anywhere with you but honestly I don't know, we'll never know and now…'

Booth sighed and nodded in understanding.

'And now you have James.'

She looked at him, silently begging for him to understand and cursing him and herself for not having this conversation a year ago.

'He loves me Booth.'

'Is that enough?'

Sadness was once more evident in her eyes accompanied by a grim sense of defeat and compromise.

'It looks like it'll have to be.'

He sighed, the conversation was over.

'We'd better get back, they'll need you at the lab.'

She nodded but turned to the window unable to look him in the eyes. Booth started the car and the rest of the journey passed in awkward silence. Upon reaching the Jeffersonian Brennan collected her things and opened the car door, climbing out nly to be halted by Booths voice.

'Temperance?'

She turned back to the SUV to see him smiling slightly.

'Just…be happy ok…whatever happens.'

He smiled again gently and she found her own lips curving upwards in response.

'Thank-you Seeley.'

He tried to ignore the was he had felt when his given name had slipped from her lips so softly and smirked at her.

'Hey, what are friends for.'

She smiled back, closing the door and walking away, her mind processing the afternoon at an alarming speed. What exactly were friends for? They made you happy, supported you. They didn't abandon you for a year and they certainly didn't kiss you which led Temperance to the only question that really mattered. Could Booth ever really be her friend again?

* * *

**And thats the end of another piece :) college starts tomorrow but I'll still try to update as often as possible**


	15. Miracle Goodnight

**Ok, this part probably seems a bit depressing but I just want to show the desperation of Brennans situation. Thanks to all who reviewed, you're amazing.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Miracle Goodnight**

**Temperance Brennan's house, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington D.C., Friday 20th June 2008, 8:51pm**

'Hey, you're home!'

Temperance threw her bag down by the door and rubbed a weary hand across her eyes at James' voice.

'I wasn't sure when you'd be back.'

'We visited the victims family today so there was a lot to do when I got back to the lab, sorry.'

'Its ok, come on I've made dinner.'

She barely had time to place her coat on the hook before James took her hand and tugged her towards the dining room. Temperance's eyes widened at the sight she was presented and something inside of her tightened.

'Oh James, this is…you shouldn't have.'

Candlelight flickered on the walls, bouncing off of the picture frames hanging there. The ambient glow picked up the highlights of the gold thread sown into the cream tablecloth which was covered with a scattering of scarlet rose petals. James squeezed Temperance's hand tighter.

'I wanted to do it…the other night…I feel bad for the way I acted over your new grad student. I just don't want you over-stretching yourself. After all you'll have a wedding to plan soon and we all know how stressful that can be.'

He winked and laughed at the small joke but Temperance could only manage a weak smile as a wave of sickness washed over her. James guided her to a chair at the end of the table and she sat down. She exhaled loudly when James left the room to collect the food and allowed herself to wallow in the emotions that were flooding her senses. She couldn't believe it, of all the nights James could have chosen for a romantic dinner he had to choose tonight, just hours after she'd practically cheated on him by kissing Booth.

Wait a minute. Where did that come from? Was a kiss cheating?

She placed her head in her hands as she leant against the table breathing slowly. In. Out. In. Out. She heard the door open and the slight clatter of china and whipped her head up. James grinned at her, his arms burdened with dishes. He placed the plates on the table and moved round behind Temperance, pushing her chair closer to the table.

'This…this all looks great James.'

'Good, I'm glad you like it, I've been planning this all day.'

Guilt gripped her at the thought of James planning a meal whilst she had her mouth firmly connected to Booths.

'Come on Tempe, eat up.'

James had taken the seat beside her and had already partially cleared his plate. Temperance loaded her fork with the tiniest piece of potato and forced herself to eat. It was good but the taste barely registered as she took the next bite by reflex. Out of the corner of her eye she could see James, avidly watching her as she pushed the meagre pieces of food between her lips. She set her fork down after just half a plate.

'I'm full.'

'But you've hardly eaten anything.'

'It was nice, it really was. I'm just full.'

'You cant be Temperance, come on, I spent ages on this.'

'I know and I'm sorry but…'

'Temperance, I worked on this for hours and then you were late home and now…what have I done?'

'What? Nothing, you've not done anything.'

'Well I must have done something because you don't seem to want to spend time with me.'

'I…no…I just…'

'You cant even be bothered to sit down for a meal with me Tempe.'

'I'm tired James, its been a long day. I told you, there were things to do at the lab, things that needed my attention.'

'What about me, don't I need your attention? We're getting married for gods sake Temperance!'

She stood up from her seat, unable to sit so close to him anymore.

'I know, I know ok.'

'Is that what this is about, the wedding?'

'No of course not.'

Her conscience screamed at her and called her a liar but she ignored it.

'I mean cos' if you're having doubts.'

'I'm not having doubts.'

'Good.'

There was something in the way her had said that single word that made Temperance wonder what he would have said if she'd admitted her doubts. James stepped closer, placing a hand on her arm. She turned her head away. He urged it back with his other hand.

'That's good Tempe, that's good. Soon we'll be married and then all this…all these problems will go away. You're too stressed, there's too much happening. This is exactly why I didn't want you to take on a grad student. Its just too much Tempe, after everything…you're still fragile.'

Something inside of her prickled at his accusation of her fragility but she was beyond protesting. Guilt had kicked in full force and part of her had to wonder if maybe James had a point. Maybe she was taking on too much, maybe kissing Booths was just a physical manifestation of this extra stress.

'See Temperance, you just need to take it easy for a while, that's why you've got me, to help you, to tell you how to get better.'

He guided her back over to the table and she sat obligingly.

'I have to go away for a few days Temperance, that's why I cooked the dinner, to explain things.'

'Sorry.'

'Don't be sorry. You're going through some things, I know.'

She couldn't help but think that her fiancé didn't know anything about what she was going through.

'I need to make sure you can take care of yourself whilst I'm gone Tempe.'

'I'll be fine, I am fine.'

'I know baby, I know, I'll be gone a week but I'll call everyday.'

'Ok.'

For a while neither spoke, finally James patted her hand and smiled encouragingly.

'Come on then Tempe, finish your food, eat up. I'll go do the dishes.'

He collected the dirty plates and exited towards the kitchen. Temperance simply stared after him before picking up her fork, and then, despite being tired, despite feeling miserable and sick with guilt, Temperance opened her mouth and ate, until her plate was empty.


	16. Alabama Song

**Chapter 16**

**Alabama song**

**The Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Monday 23rd June 2008, 9:07am**

'Morning Booth.'

'Morning Angela, how are you?'

She rolled her eyes, seemingly in slight frustration.

'Still fat.'

Booth laughed good-naturedly and Hodgins came up behind his wife.

'We've been over this, you're not fat.'

'Whatever Jack, call it what you like, I cant see myself fitting into that little black Chanel number any time soon.'

Jack patted her arm sympathetically but she just rolled her eyes again and turned back to Booth.

'So, what are you doing here?'

Her voice carried an odd defensive tone and Booth wondered momentarily if she knew about his slight indiscretion with her best friend.

'What, I cant visit my favourite squints without a reason?'

She gave him a _'you disappeared for a year of course you need a good reason'_ look and crossed her arms.

'Bren wont have the results from the tox. screen for at least another day.'

'Yeah, its err not about that.'

Angela raised her eyebrows and threw him a look that told him she definitely knew about the kiss.

'We have to go out of town, they…'

'I thought we were going to see Abigail's aunt.'

Brennan appeared behind him and he turned at the sound of her voice leaving Angela and Hodgins to wander away to their work.

'We'll do that tomorrow.'

'Is this important because my grad. student starts today and it wont look very good if I'm not here on her first day will it.'

It wasn't a question it was a statement. She didn't want to leave.

'Another body's been found.'

'Lucy Chambers?'

'We wont know until you get there will we.'

She sighed and shook her head but was still smiling.

'I'll go get my things.'

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later the pair were suited and booted and on their way to the crime scene. Booth attempted conversation. 

'So…good weekend?'

She looked at him from her position in the passenger seat and considered her reply.

'It was ok.'

She thanked the heavens for the creation of the non-committal word 'ok'.

'What did you do?'

She groaned inwardly and wondered why he could never just let things go.

'The usual, read a book, did some paperwork, watched some T.V.'

'You have a TV?'

'James has a TV, I just watch it.'

Awkwardness ensued at the mention of her fiancé and Booth wracked his mind for a safe topic of conversation.

'How's Angela been?'

'What?'

'Well I just mean…you know…she's pregnant. She seems a little stressed. How's she been coping?'

An odd looked passed over her features as though she wasn't sure why he was asking.

'She's…been fine.'

He frowned.

'Just fine?'

'She…a few months back…just after she'd found out about the baby…she thought Jack was cheating on her.'

'Hodgins? Cheat on Angela?'

'Yeah. She said he just started disappearing for odd periods of time, came home smelling like perfume she didn't own. She said he was snappy with her, never wanted to spend time with her. She got really upset over it all.'

'And was he cheating?'

'Who knows. She told him about the baby and everything went back to normal, he was the doting husband again.'

'And Angela?'

'I'm not sure she wants to know the truth. I asked her once, not too long ago actually, just after I met James…I asked her if she had confronted him over it but she said it wasn't important anymore. I think…I think she doesn't want to know because…because if she asks him and he says he didn't have an affair then…then he'll be insulted she didn't trust him and they'd be in a worse place than they are now because she doubted him, and if she asks and he admits to an affair then…well…I'm not sure she could stay with him, I think it would break her heart. So I understand why she hasn't asked, sometimes its just better that way.'

The odd note in her voice made him wonder if her relatively minor confession was perhaps alluding to something bigger and was maybe hinting towards personal experience in the area of 'not wanting to know' . It also made him consider his own restraint for asking questions, important questions like: _'If I'd have told you a year ago I was in love with you, would things be different?'_

'But if she never asks then…she's living a lie.'

Temperance just shrugged in response.

'At least she's living. There are worse things to live with than denial.'

Booth nodded but was thinking, wondering where her words were coming from, wondering what she thought was worse.

'Come on, you'd better tell me about the remains before we get there.'

Booth nodded again and quickly reeled off the few facts he had but he was no longer paying attention to his own words or hers. Things were suddenly making a lot more sense. Like, for example, why Brennan's friends hadn't been there for her as much as they should have been - they had their own problems, the last thing they needed was for their oh-so-reliable friend to go off the rails. He also now had a good clue why Angela's pregnancy irritated her so much - she was scared it was the only thing holding her marriage together. Booth also concluded silently why Hodgins felt the need to constantly be at his wife's side - the chances were he knew exactly how close he had come to losing her and wasn't willing to let it happen again.

Whether or not the affair happened wasn't important, Temperance's opinions on it weren't important, what was important was that Booth was now starting to see that a year had made a difference to more than he had first thought and the woman beside him wasn't the only one feeling the effects.


	17. The Buddha of Suburbia

**Chapter 17**

**The Buddha of Suburbia **

**The Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Tuesday 24****th**** June 2008, 11:18am**

'Well that was a waste of time.'

Angela glanced up from her computer to Brennan who had just entered.

'Finished on the remains?'

Temperance made a noise in her throat and rolled her eyes.

'It's hardly a cause for drama, its a teaching skeleton.'

'Told Booth?'

'Not yet, I'm gonna call him in a minute, I just thought I see if you had the paperwork for your maternity leave yet?'

'Its at home, I was supposed to give it to Cam.'

'Yeah she sent an email this morning, apparently she's having the time of her life, best sex ever and wishes she'd gotten married sooner oh and by the way if the lab isn't in perfect condition when she gets back with everything up to date then she's going to personally make our lives a living hell.'

Angela smiled.

'I'll get it to you for tomorrow.'

'Thanks Ange.'

Temperance turned to the door.

'Bren, just a minute.'

She turned back.

'I just…I wanted to ask…about you and Booth…and the kiss…and James.'

Temperance sighed.

'Me and Booth are just friends, its all we ever were and all we ever will be, its as simple as that.'

'Does he know that?'

Brennan frowned slightly.

'We haven't exactly talked about it Angela.'

'Well maybe you should because I promise you if you don't sort this out soon its going to get messy.'

'No it isn't because there's no mess. Me and Booth are friends, the kiss was a lapse in judgment which by the way I wish I'd never told you about and James…James is…he's away with work right now and when he gets back…when he gets back we have a wedding to plan. End of story.'

She didn't stay to hear Angela's response but instead flounced from the room to call Booth.

* * *

'You ok Bones?'

Her head snapped up and she tore her eyes away from the family scene playing out in the car waiting patiently next to Booths SUV at the traffic lights.

'Huh?'

'I said are you ok? You don't exactly seem attentive.'

She realized he had been trying to tell her about their destination and felt guilty for not paying attention.

'Sorry Booth. What were you saying?'

'We're nearly there now. Abigail's aunt, Kate Harris, lives alone by all accounts and she doesn't work so hopefully she'll be home.'

Brennan nodded; noting that they really should have called her before traveling half way across the city like this, then again their trip wasn't exactly planned, the impromptu visit only arising as a result of her own wasted morning on the teaching skeleton.

'Here we are.'

Brennan frowned slightly at her surroundings. The street they currently occupied was a far cry from the leafy suburbs that Dana and Colin Brown lived in. They both left the car and Brennan shuddered as Booth brushed past her on his way up the messy gravel path. She stood still for a moment to collect herself and frowned once more, wondering why she was acting like this. She caught up to Booth as he knocked on the door of the simple one-up one-down home of Kate Harris. When the door opened however it was Booth who jumped back in surprise.

'Miss Chambers?'

Brennan did a quick double take on the girl who had opened the door to them and sure enough there stood Lucy Chambers. Booth regained his composure first.

'Lucy, we're going to need to come in.'

Lucy sighed, before she hung her head and stepped back letting them pass.

The atmosphere in the small living room of the house was tense at best. Booth and Brennan sat together gingerly on the edge of an old couch, their legs touching briefly as Brennan shuffled to get comfy on the lumpy seat cushion. Opposite them sat Kate Harris, her hands clasped nervously in her lap, a dishcloth tossed hastily across her shoulder. Lucy Chambers was hovering behind her leaning against the wall.

'I'm Agent Booth; this is Dr. Brennan we're…'

Booth ran a hand hastily through his hair.

'…we actually we were here to speak to you about your niece but now I'm afraid there's a more immediate issue to talk about, mainly that of why Lucy here is with you when her parents have reported her missing.'

Lucy was staring at the floor again and Miss Harris sighed before looking at Booth, an odd sadness in her eyes.

'You found Abby then?'

Brennan answered.

'Yes, a few days ago.'

'Do her parents know?'

She nodded.

'It shouldn't have been like this.'

Her lip quivered Booth took control before Miss Harris went off on her foreseeable emotionally incoherent breakdown.

'Miss Harris…'

'Please, call me Kate.'

She sniffed and wiped her nose lightly with the back of her hand.

'Right. Well Kate, I think it would be best if you told us everything that's happened and started at the beginning.'

She looked up, a slightly bemused expression on her face and a dry smile on her lips.

'The beginning? I'm not sure I know where that is anymore. Should I start sixteen years ago when Colin and his weakling of a wife had poor Abigail or maybe later than that when her mother had the good sense to die young? Maybe it was later than that, maybe it was when my idiot of a sister married Colin or perhaps when Eleanor was born and poor little Abby was all but forgotten. The truth is things haven't been right in that house for years.'

'Miss Harris, Kate, forgive me for being a little confused but just how long have you know the Brown family?'

Kate Harris frowned.

'I've always known them, ever since Thomas was born.'

At their confused looks she elaborated.

'I…I was Thomas's nanny, didn't you know?'

Booth gritted his teeth annoyed at how the information had passed him by.

'No, your sister failed to mention that.'

'I was hired by the Browns just after Thomas turned one. His mother Jenna wasn't in the best of health even then, she couldn't cope. I moved in and stayed with them right through her second pregnancy and helped take care of little Abby until Jenna died.'

'Then what happened?'

'Colin met Dana when I took her to the funeral with me. After they married I was told my services were no longer required. I didn't see much of the family after that. Abby was just a baby and when Ellie, Tally and Brandon were born my sister wasn't as open to visitors as she had been. I didn't see or hear from the family for years then one day about a year and a half ago Abby just turns up on my doorstep.'

Lucy seemed to have loosened up a little and moved forward to sit on a stool beside Kate. Booth pushed on.

'Why did Abigail come to you?

'She was having a hard time at home and said I was the only one she could turn to. Her and Eleanor never exactly promoted sisterly affection and I know her relationship with Dana and Colin wasn't great, she hated school and didn't have that many friends. The only thing she seemed to care about was her dancing.'

Booth took this opportunity to turn to the young girl to her right.

'Dancing? That's where you met Abby isn't it Lucy?'

The nervous girl shuffled on her seat then answered in a quiet, soft tone.

'Ballet, we met in ballet class. Abby was the best.'

'The best?'

Lucy nodded.

'She was amazing, easily the best in the class, it just all seemed to come so naturally to her.'

'Did the other girls resent her for it?'

Lucy seemed shocked at the implication.

'No! We were all friends, we looked up to Abby and she was nice, pretty too but I don't think she knew it.'

Booth was getting irritable, this wasn't moving fast enough.

'Look ladies, what I really need to know is why Abby is dead and why Lucy is hiding here instead of being at home with her parents.'

Lucy and Kate shared a look before Lucy answered.

'I can't go back, not now.'

'Lucy we need to know why you left, we need to know what happened to Abby.'

'I don't know, I don't know ok. I was having a hard time at home; I knew Abby was too, we got close. She told me she'd moved here and offered to help. I took it. I know it was wrong to just disappear like that but I wasn't thinking at the time, I was angry with my parents; they wanted me to stop dancing, concentrate of school. By the time I realized I should go back it was too late, I saw my face all over the news, there were posters. I was scared of what would happen if I went back.'

'So you just stayed here? What about you Kate, why didn't you send her back.'

'How could I! She was upset and besides I was just keeping her safe, it wasn't my choice to make.'

'This still doesn't explain why Abby has been dead for nearly six months and neither of you reported it.'

'She just left one day, when she didn't visit I knew something was wrong but I thought she'd just run away.'

Lucy nodded in agreement.

'I thought she'd gone with Alex.'

'Alex?'

'Her boyfriend. I never met him but she really liked him, said he was going to look after her. When she left I figured that's what was happening, he was looking after her. I didn't report anything because I wanted it to be true, I wanted her to be happy. She was my best friend and because I was too wrapped up in my own problems she's dead and I can't tell you why.'

Lucy burst into tears, Kate moved to comfort her. Booth shook his head and made a move to leave, Brennan trailing behind him. They closed the door on the two sobbing women and walked to the SUV. Only once inside did Brennan talk.

'So…What now?'

Booth sighed once more, closing his eyes as he leant back against the headrest and wondered when exactly life had become so complicated.

'Now? Now the work starts. Lucy will have to go home, that much is for certain, her parents have been told to assume she's dead for crying out loud.'

'What about Kate?'

'She'll have to be taken in for questioning, maybe arrested. At the end of the day she's been harboring the key figure in a police enquiry.'

'And the case? Abby?'

'We'll have to find the boyfriend; it's the only lead we've got.'

He started the engine and they began the ride back to the Jeffersonian in silence. This case was just one more problem they didn't need.


	18. The Prettiest Star

**Chapter 18**

**The prettiest star **

**The Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Wednesday 25****th**** June 2008, 12:28pm**

'You know sometimes I wonder if Cullen actually hates me or if its just the impression he gives me.'

Temperance looked up at Booth as he threw himself down on her couch.

'Huh?'

'Cullen, I just went to him and told him about Lucy Chambers.'

'He wasn't pleased?'

'No, just whined on about wasting time and how he's annoyed at the lack of leads. I mean honestly, does he think I'm enjoying this little twist?'

Brennan raised an eyebrow.

'Cut him some slack Booth, after all its him that'll have to do the press conference explaining how a fifteen year old girl slipped so easily through the search nets of the FBI.'

'Still…'

He trailed off and stared at the ceiling.

'Oh, by the way Hodgins found some trace materials in the soil where Abigail Brown was found. He mentioned something about glass fragments but he's going to get back to me when he has more.'

Booth nodded then stared, perplexed, as Brennan stood from her desk and grabbed her jacket.

'Going somewhere?'

She gave off an immediate deer in the headlights look and shoved one hand in her pocket reaching for her bag with the other.

'Well…it is lunch time.'

'But you never go out for lunch.'

'Maybe I do now.'

'Out? For lunch? Alone?'

She rolled her eyes at his doubtfully hypocritical tone.

'Fine I have an appointment ok.'

Booth couldn't help but pry.

'What kind of appointment?'

'The kind where they don't like you being late.'

'Geez if you don't wanna tell me Bones then just say so.'

She sighed, both arms dropping to her sides.

'I'm sorry its just…I'm…I'm going dress shopping.'

'Dress shopping…as in wedding dress shopping?'

Something inside him tingled, but not in a good way.

'Yes, wedding dress shopping.'

'But…why are you sneaking out alone, isn't Angela going with you?'

Temperance's brow creased and she rolled her shoulders slightly as she stood there looking more than a little awkward.

'I…I didn't ask her…'

Booth didn't ask why, anyone with half a brain could see that the relationship between Brennan and her supposed best-friend was tense at best and far from the close bond they had shared only a year ago.

'James is out of town for the week and I cant ask him anyway…you know bad luck and all that.'

A thought came to Booth.

'Do…do you want me to come?'

Temperance seemed to stumble over her words as she pondered his offer.

'I…err…I…'

'I just don't think this is the kind of thing you should do on your own, shouldn't it be fun?'

She couldn't help a small smile.

'Its supposed to be.'

'Then let me come, I'll tell you which ones make you look like a piece of human tinsel even if the shop owners are telling you its great.'

This time it was a small laugh that escaped her lips and she found herself nodding.

'Ok, lets go.'

* * *

Booth had to give Brennan credit, when she did something she did it properly. She had spend a good twenty minutes simply browsing the rails in the tiny bridal store before disappearing into the dressing room with several thrown over her arm. Booth simply stood waiting for her, letting his eyes wander around the shop and ignoring the odd look her was getting from the owner.

'Nearly done yet Bones?'

Her voice drifted over the dressing room door.

'Nearly, just a minute…ok I'm coming out, don't laugh.'

When she stepped into view laughter was the furthest thing from his mind. She stood quietly before him nervously shifted from one foot to the other, the sheer fabric of the dress she wore moving with her. The slinky cream number comprised simply of a plain silky bodice and a matching skirt that reached the floor. Booth doubted the thickness of the fabric as it clung to his partner like a second skin. He realised he was staring as her voice reached his ears.

'So, what do you think?'

'Its…I…'

She pulled her lip between her teeth and frowned.

'You don't like it do you?'

Like it? He'd marry the dress if he could.

'No, its great I just…what do you think?'

She cocked her head to one side in thought before answering.

'I like it but, well apart from being a little cold it…well it kinda feels a little indecent, know what I mean?'

Oh, he knew exactly what she meant and no way did he want the rest of the world to ever know it.

'It is nice, I just think it's a little plain, you know, no beads or other…girly…sparkly…things.'

She nodded firmly.

'Right, beads, sparkle…right.'

She turned and headed into the changing room, throwing the tried dress over the door a few moments later for Booth to place back on the rail. A few seconds later she emerged once more and this time he did laugh.

'That's a no then?'

He composed himself.

'Its nice its just its not…you.'

She tugged at one of the frills on the voluptuous skirt and found once more that she had to agree with him.

'At least its girly.'

He grinned.

'Yeah but I said sparkly not scary frills.'

She laughed and turned back to the dressing room, that dress also falling into the rejected pile only to be followed quickly by three more. Booth checked his watch, they'd been there over and hour and a quarter. He heard her voice once more filtering across to him over the dressing room door.

'I give up, I'm never going to find that perfect dress. Maybe I should just wear a suit?'

He shook his head fiercely even though she couldn't see him. If Booth had anything to do with it there was no way that Temperance Brennan one of the most beautiful people on the whole entire earth was getting married in a suit.

'Bones just be patient.'

'I cant, I have to get back and I don't have another lunch free for ages. I'm getting dressed and we can leave.'

'No! I mean…just one more dress ok, if you don't like it then we can go.'

'Fine, you can pick though, I don't think I can face another rail of flounces and bows.'

He smiled and headed off, searching meticulously through the store, which although small was full to the brim, until he found a dress that caught his eye.

'Here, try this one.'

He passed it over to her and waited in silence whilst she changed. The changing room was deathly silent and after a few minutes he started to worry that the dress he'd chosen was so bad she'd died from the shock of it. He was just about to ask if she was ok when she spoke.

'Booth?'

'Yeah?'

'I erm…I kinda need some help.'

He frowned.

'What kind of help?'

'God this is so embarrassing… I cant do the zipper.'

She went silent then and his throat went dry.

'Oh…ok…coming.'

He walked across to the changing room door and heard the 'click' of the lock being undone. He pushed the door open tentively and stepped inside to be faced with the sight of Temperance Brennan, facing away from him as she stood clutching the dress to her front, the back gaping open where she couldn't reach the zip. He stepped forward and cautiously placed one hand on her hip, the silky fabric of the dress soft beneath his touch. He placed his other hand around the zip and gently tugged upwards. The zip closed inch by inch and Booth couldn't resist skimming his hand up her back as he went, her skin as soft as the satin of the dress. The zip stopped well below her shoulder blades but Booths hand didn't. He pushed her hair aside and let his fingers dance across her back in fascination at the smoothness and creamy tone of her skin. He stroked two fingers up her neck and heard he breathing hitch, he also noted that she wasn't protesting and when he heard his name slip from her lips it sounded more like a whispered prayer than an order to stop. He traced the tips of his fingers around the curve of her shoulder before finally giving into temptation and gently laying a kiss on her shoulder before moving to the side of her neck to suck gently at the ultra-soft skin he found there. She shivered and it seemed to break the spell. He suddenly realised exactly what he was doing. He was half way towards being intimate and indecent with his work colleague and friend in the changing room of a bridal parlour whilst she was wearing the dress she was possibly going to marry her fiancé in. He jumped away and leant against the wall. Brennan too seemed to have regained the power of speech.

'Booth…'

'I'm sorry, I didn't…I'm sorry.'

She looked him in the eye, neither a smile nor a frown on her face just a hint of saddness once more present in her icy blue eyes.

'Its ok, its ok.'

He nodded in understanding. I was just one more event they would silently agree to bury within themselves and never, ever, speak of.

'So what about the dress?'

She looked up in mild surprise as though she had forgotten where she was.

'Oh, I like it. I think I'm going to get it.'

'You think this is the one?'

She looked his straight in the eye to reply.

'I do.'

Booth closed his eyes for a fraction longer than normal when he blinked and mumbled something about letting her get changed and meeting at the car before he left the cramped space of the changing room and exited the shop for the fresh air outside. He breathed deeply and tried to collect himself. He wasn't sure of much right now, least of all what the next few months held for him but he was sure of one thing; He was pretty sure that was the only time he was ever going to see Temperance Brennan stood less than three feet away from him, her neck still tinged pink from his kisses whilst she stood in a wedding dress that he'd picked.

He was even more sure that he would never hear her say 'I do' again…at least…not to him.


	19. Jump They Say

**Chapter 19**

**Jump they say **

**Temperance Brennan****'****s house, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington D.C., Wednesday 25****th**** June 2008 9:47pm.**

Temperance wearily climbed the steps to her front door and dug in her bag for the key. I had been a long day, too long. There had been no progress on the case as Hodgins had gone home before she could quiz him on the particulates and Booth had left as soon as he could after dropping her back at the lab.

Booth. The very thought of him now evoked a confusing sensation within herself and the events of earlier that day in the bridal parlour had shook her. She couldn't help but ponder over the way she had so easily given in to his ministrations, not once thinking of stopping him. It had seemed so natural. She thought about the dress and frowned. She loved that dress, it really was perfect but she wasn't stupid and she found it difficult to believe she could be comfortable getting married in a dress she would have been more than comfortable with Booth peeling off her right there and then. She shook her head then as she entered the hallway, wondering why she was even letting herself think about this, she was with James, she was getting married and she was happy, she wasn't in love with Booth.

A small part of her subconscious screamed that she was also a liar. Temperance ignored it. She toed of her shoes at the doorway and widened her eyes in panic when she felt a hand slip down onto her shoulder. She whirled round, fists flying only to be shocked further, her hands dropping to her side as she recognised her 'attacker'.

'James! What the hell…?'

James grinned at her, apparently unaware of the shock he'd given her.

'Surprise!'

Temperance frowned slightly in confusion whilst her brain caught up. She stepped past him leaving him to follow her as she entered the living room.

'What are you doing here, I thought you were away all week?'

'No, I was finished, I came home early. I thought you'd be pleased.'

She cringed and wondered what was wrong with her. Her adoring boyfriend had come home early to surprise her and unadulterated joy hadn't been her first reaction, or her second…or third…or…

'I am pleased, I just wish you'd called that's all.'

'I didn't know when I'd get back, besides I wanted to surprise you.'

'I don't like surprises.'

She was talking without thinking now and felt a pang of sympathy for James, he was after all trying his best, it wasn't his fault she was in a foul mood because her partner had felt her up in a wedding dress and she was confused because she'd enjoyed it…no that definitely wasn't James's fault.

'Sorry.'

'No, don't be sorry, I…I'm sick of people being sorry.'

'Sor…'

'Don't even say it!'

She sighed, unsure of whether it was James she was annoyed with or herself.

'Look, I don't…I didn't mean to snap, I'm glad you're home, I am its just…its been a long day.'

Without warning James stepped forward taking her into his arms, she didn't struggle against him but she didn't hug back either as he ran what she could only assume he thought were soothing circles across her back.

'Aww baby, see it's a good thing I'm back, now I can take care of you.'

She offered him a wobbly smile.

'Come on angel, why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about it.'

He guided her over to the couch as she tried to erase the frown forming on her lips. She was getting sick of being mothered but she really wasn't in the mood for a fight, she just didn't have it in her.

'How are things, with the case and what-not?'

'The case is fine, a bit slow but fine.'

'And your new grad, student?'

'Hannah's fine, she's settling in ok.'

'And the wedding plans?'

She had wondered how long it would take him to get to that detail.

'I…I picked my dress.'

James seemed to brighten immediately.

'Really? That's great. What's it like? When can you pick it up? What did Angela think of it? Does this mean we can set a date?'

Temperance paused to order the truth, completely ignoring the date question.

'I cant tell you what its like, you know that, tradition and all. I'm not sure when I can collect it, I have a fitting next week and Angela hasn't seen the dress I…I took Booth.'

'Booth!'

The apparent disgust in James's voice was obvious. Temperance continued timidly.

'Yeah, he err, helped me pick.'

'Right…I see.'

Temperance wasn't exactly sure what there was to see and frowned as James stood up abruptly as his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller display before turning to her.

'We'll talk about this later Temperance, I have to take this.'

With that he exited the room and a few seconds later she heard distinct sound of the back door slamming and she quirked and eyebrow.

She really was in no mood to justify her decision to take Booth dress shopping and she was struggling to evaluate how James's feelings towards Booth effected her but mostly, and now more relevantly, she found herself wondering why it was James felt the need to take his calls in the garden.


	20. Young Americans

**Chapter 20 **

**Young Americans **

**Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Thursday 26****th**** June, 12:42 pm**

'Don't get all huffy with me Booth.'

'I am not 'huffy' Hodgins, I'm just saying are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure, look, do you have a problem with my methods…?'

'Hey, calm down, did I say I had a problem with you?'

'Well you're questioning me enough, if there's nothing wrong then…'

'What the hell is going on here!?'

Booth and Hodgins spun on the spot from where they stood in the centre of the lab to see a stern faced Temperance Brennan, hands on hips as she stared them down. Both men shuffled on the spot like naughty school children caught by the teacher.

'What are you doing here?'

Brennan raised an eyebrow.

'I work here remember Booth.'

'Ha-ha, very funny. You weren't here this morning is all.'

She looked away, paling for a minute before composing herself as her mask slipped back into place.

'I was a t a meeting, that doesn't explain why I get back to find you two fighting in the lab.'

'We…'

'Well Booth…'

The two men stopped and stared at each other before glancing back to Brennan to blurt out the same statement.

'He started it.'

Brennan rolled her eyes.

'What are you, six?'

She strolled over to them, turning to Hodgins for a better explanation.

'Well?'

'I analysed the trace particles and soil samples that were found with Abigail Browns remains and the results show that she was moved.'

'So what's the problem?'

'Booth doesn't agree.'

'Its not that I don't agree I was just positing the scenario that maybe you might not be right.'

'Booth, Hodgins doesn't make mistakes'

'I never said he did, I just…look, there was no signs of reburial at the scene, I just do think that…'

'Booth, just face it she was moved!'

'If she didn't die there then where did she die?'

'I don't know that yet and I wont until I run the samples through the mass spec. and I cant do that until you stop arguing with me.'

'I'm not arguing with you…'

'No, you're just saying I might not be doing my job properly…'

'I never said that…'

'OK! OK! You two just give it a rest ok, I'm not in the mood for this. Hodgins why do you think the remains were moved?'

'There are two different types of soil on the remains, the trace elements don't match.'

Temperance nodded swiftly and turned to her partner.

'I have to agree with Hodgins, that's pretty conclusive Booth.'

Booth sighed and Hodgins felt the need to make amends.

'Look, I'm not saying that she was necessarily buried somewhere else, just that she wasn't killed on that wasteland.'

Booth nodded solemnly.

'Ok, thanks, I'm sorry I snapped its just…'

'…its just this just got complicated?'

Booth nodded.

'Exactly. Come on Bones, get your coat.'

'What? Why?'

'We have to go re-interview the land owner.'

'I thought he was out of the country when Abigail died?'

'He was but he might have been in the country when she was buried on his piece of land. Hodgins can you pin-point when she was buried?'

'I should be able to, could take some time though, I'll have to re-analyse the insect activity from the site.'

'That's ok, just do your best and get back to me as soon as you can. Come on Bones lets go.'

'But I just got here.'

Booth was already half way towards the lab doors leaving the female squint to shake her head before she hurried after him leaving Hodgins alone with his dirt.

* * *

Mr Roddick, the land owner, it turned out was very accommodating, almost too accommodating in Booths case as he offered information to the pair from the comfort of his living room. They had been there a good half an hour now and apart from being very helpful telling them everything they already knew Mr Roddick had given them nothing.

'I don't understand why you've come back here, the police have already interviewed me.'

Whilst his partner ran over the specifics of soil analysis and explained why they had returned to re-interview him Booth became distracted by a flash of yellow behind the pompous land owner in front of them. On closer inspection he realised it was a yellow post-it-note pinned the kitchen fridge with a rather dull, plain magnet. Booth figured he wouldn't be missed for a few moments as his partner and Roddick turned to the window so that Brennan could enquire on the size of the land he was selling and why. Booth wandered through to the kitchen and moved out of sheer curiosity to see what the note said. He frowned at what he read and, with a fleeting look back to the suspect at the window, copied the note down onto a scrap of paper on impulse. Then he strode back into the room and stood beside his partner, interrupting her line of questioning.

'Mr Riddick, do you have any plans to go anywhere in the near future?'

'No, until this whole thing blows over I'm just doing my best to stay out of the way of the press.'

He gave a shaky smile and Booth nodded.

'Of course, so it would be ok if we were to contact you again.'

Marcus seemed to hesitate.

'I…well…I suppose so, its just I really want to put this behind me.'

'We understand that Mr Roddick, I only ask because we're waiting on some test results which should come through in the next few hours and I was wondering if it would be possible to contact you later tonight .'

Booth saw Brennan move to say something and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to halt her.

'Why yes I suppose so, I'm not doing anything, just call beforehand.'

'Of course.'

Booth smiled sweetly.

'Right well, I think that will actually be all for now, thank you and we'll speak again soon.'

Mr Roddick nodded and Booth moved swiftly to the front door, they were in the car before Brennan complained.

'Booth, what the hell was that? I didn't even get to ask him if he was around when Abigail was buried. The test results on the soil might not be back for days, why did you tell him we'd talk later?'

'Because Bones I found this note pinned to his fridge.'

He passed the crumpled piece of paper over to her and sat patiently whilst she read the short note.

_A.S. 06/26 10:30pm Westgate_

'Well what does that mean?'

'Well the 26th is today and I'm assuming 10:30 is a meeting time. Westgate is this side of DC so I'm thinking its setting up a meeting.'

'He lied?'

'Yep, because I'm pretty sure that if we turn up here tonight he wont be here.'

'What about AS?'

'I don't know, I think that's who he's meeting.'

'So how do we find out who that is?'

There was a faint twinkle in Booths eye.

'We follow him.'

'And wait?'

'And wait.'

She smiled catching on.

'And watch?'

'And watch.'

He grinned.

'You know what that means Bones.'

'Stakeout?'

'Stakeout.'

The game was on.


	21. Starman

**Hi, you've all been good little reviewers so you can have this part now :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**Starman **

'Why are we here again?'

It was the third time in an hour she had asked this question and he smiled at the irritation in her voice.

'We're here to see who it is that Roddick is meeting and, if necessary apprehend them for questioning.'

'Riiiiight…but why are we here at nine when the note said half ten?'

He rolled his eyes.

'Because Bones, he might be early.'

'He might be late.'

'He might be but he will be here so we'll just wait.'

'We've been waiting for ages already.'

'Bones will you just…it's a stakeout, that's what you do, you wait.'

She threw herself back into the passenger seat of the SUV with a huff.

'When do you think we'll be home?'

'I don't know Bones, hang on a minute I'll just check my crystal ball.'

'What?'

He sighed.

'It…forget it. Why are you so twitchy about going home anyway?'

'I…just…want to go home.'

She turned away from him to glance out of the window, staring at the alleyway the pair had been watching for more than an hour now.

'Come on, you've been jumpy all night. Cant wait to get home to lover boy or something?'

She noted the bitterness in his voice but said nothing as he pinpointed exactly what she wanted, after all she wasn't about to tell Booth that she was attempting to monitor her fiancé's calls and she was even less likely to tell him that she wasn't having much luck.

Booth seemed to take her silence as indignation over the 'lover boy' comment and moved swiftly on.

'At least it's a nice night for it.'

She glanced upwards and was inclined to agree with him as the luminous moon shone back at her as it nudged it way from behind a cloud. She gave a small smile.

'See, it could be worse.'

She looked at him.

'You know when people say that invariably then next thing that happens is something bad.'

'Come off it Bones, I'm just making the point that it's a nice night and…'

He stopped as thunder cracked overhead and the heavens opened, great dollops of rain settling themselves on the SUV. Brennan rolled her eyes.

'Great, just great.'

Booth said nothing, feeling there really was nothing to say and instead let a few long minutes pass in silence before Brennan spoke again.

'Maybe he's not coming.'

'He'll come.'

'You don't know that.'

'Yes I do. He's a business man, this is a meeting for him, he won't miss it.'

'Fine but he'd better be here soon because it's freezing and I'm bored.'

Booth flicked the heating on and concentrated on the second statement.

'Bored? In my wonderful company? Bones I'm hurt.'

He pulled a mock sad face and she couldn't help but laugh. He smiled in response.

'That's more like it. Its better when you smile.'

She wondered what 'it' was. The stakeout? The day? His life? The universe in general? Silence once more fell over the pair as they simply stared at one another, rain still beating down on the windows and walls of the SUV, bouncing from the bonnet like tiny dancers in their own private production.

'Booth…'

He seemed to shake himself out of whatever trance he had fallen into and he turned from her looking instead straight ahead, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

'Why don't we play a game?'

'What?'

The sudden U-turn in his behavior surprised her for a moment.

'A game, it'll pass the time.'

'Ok, what game do you want to play, and don't you dare say 'I-Spy'.'

He laughed at that, all previous tension effectively dispelled.

'How about twenty questions?'

Her brain froze momentarily as she tried to assess if such a personal game was a good idea after recent events. She recovered quickly; convincing herself they could handle it. They were friends. Friends play games.

'Okay.'

'Right then, I suppose I'll go first. What's your favorite colour?'

She sighed slightly in relief, grateful for the easy start.

'Blue, yours?'

She knew the answer to the trivial question but asked anyway, after all, that was the game.

'Green, your turn.'

'What was your favourite game as a child?'

He thought for a moment.

'I'm going with baseball.'

She nodded.

'I liked stargazing.'

He pulled a face.

'Thats not a game Bones.'

'No but I used to do it with my dad and he made it a game, whoever found the best constellation won.'

He almost commented that that could only happen in her crazy family but stopped himself.

'Ok fair enough. Is there any part of yourself you dont like?'

'Yes.'

When she didnt elaborate he coughed loudly.

'What? You never said I had to say what it was.'

She had made a fair point but at the look on his faced obliged anyway.

'Fine, when I was younger I didnt like my hands.'

'Your hands?'

'Yeah, when I was ten I went through a phase when I wanted to learn piano. My mom was really good and I loved listening to her play but when she tried to teach me it turned out that A, I wasnt very musically gifted and B, my fingers were too small and stubby to reach the keys properly.'

Booth who had never seen her hands as anything except slender and elegant absorbed the information.

'How about now?'

'What?'

'Well you said you didnt like them when you were younger, what about now?'

She thought for a moment, stretching the fingers in question out in front of her for inspection.

'I suppose they're ok now, they've definitely improved. Now they help with with my work which I suppose in the long run is more important than being the next musical protege...even if it didnt seen like that when I was ten.'

He grinned, teeth showing and everything.

'In the interst of fair play I'll tell you I dont like my feet, they're clumsy, not good for dancing...and for the record...I like your hands.'

She tried to ignore him and them blush that rose up her chest and moved swiftly on.

'If you weren't an FBI agent what would you be?'

He wrinkled his brow in thought.

'When I was a kid I wanted to be a pilot, does that count?'

She shrugged.

'I suppose so. If I didn't work in forensics I think I'd teach.'

'College professor?'

She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

'No, if I taught in a college I can only see myself teaching anthropology and that's what I'm doing know. I think I'd teach grade school, maybe math.'

He wondered briefly why she wouldn't choose science but instead asked his next question.

'If you could be any animal what would you be?'

She threw him a pointed look.

'You know the answer is dolphin.'

He grinned.

'Just checking. I'd pick a bird.'

'A bird?'

'Yeah, 'cos…you know…they're so free, they can go anywhere; do anything without having to worry about the consequences. At the end of the day if when they get home their nest is ruined then its fine, they can just build another one. People can't do that.'

Temperance mulled over his words wondering if it was traveling birds they were talking about or his own journey to and from Philadelphia. She thought hard about her next question before taking the plunge and voicing her query in a slow measured tone.

'If you could change one thing in your life what would it be?'

He turned to her slowly as he dragged in a long shuddering breath, her icy blues meeting orbs of molten chocolate as he wondered exactly what he wanted her to hear. In the end he went with the truth.

'I'd change the way I left you.'

She didn't cry, didn't shudder, didn't run from the car, rather she simply absorbed his words and looked him in the eyes, her pained expression speaking volumes. He dropped his hands from the steering wheel in preparation for the explanation he knew she deserved.

'I just…I know leaving you like that was wrong.'

She closed her eyes, drawing up ever ounce of rationality she possessed.

'You had to go, your family needed you.'

'That's no excuse. I remember what you said that night, the night I left. You told me that you deserved more and you were right. You did deserve more, more than some half-hearted, last minute excuse. Its just I thought so many times that week about how to tell you and none of the ways I came up with were good enough …because leaving you wasn't good enough.'

She slid her eyes away from his and settled them at a point just over his right shoulder, afraid of what she might see if she looked back.

'When I was in Philly I thought so many times about calling you but I felt so bad about how I'd left it…I just kept remembering how angry you'd been…'

'I was upset Booth! My was leaving, maybe forever, and no one had thought I needed to know, or at least that's how it felt. I felt betrayed, you said you'd never do that…and then you didn't call…'

'I really did try, I'd even get as far as dialing the number before I realised I had no idea what to say.'

'Hello would have been a start.'

'I know that now but the longer I left it the worse…'

'Booth…'

'No, let me finish, I…'

'No! Booth, that's our guy.'

Booth whipped his head round towards the alley where a twitchy looking Marcus Roddick was hovering in the shadows, waiting for…well whoever he was meeting. He looked as bad as Booth was beginning to feel as he shook one corner of his suit, rain drops flicking from it only to be coated seconds later by its brothers whilst the solitude of the alleyway provided little shelter. Booth slid his eyes briefly back to his partner.

'We're not done Bones, there are things that need to be said…'

He didn't elaborate and focused back on the alleyway leaving her to wonder if she really wanted to hear the things he had to say.

* * *

**Coming up: As the pair reach breaking point are they about to make a descision they'll regret?**


	22. Wild is the Wind

**Chapter 22 **

**Wild is the wind **

Once Roddick had turned up in the alley it was yet again a case of waiting. They didn't have to wait long. Around ten minutes after the twitchy business man had arrived his shadow was joined by that of another. The second man was slighter, slender and tall in build but with a small hunch and a defeated look about him. From the distance they were at it was difficult for either partner to discern any particular features about the second man but they could tell simply from his posture that he wasn't happy. Whoever the young man was it would seem Marcus Roddick was not a fan. He grabbed at the other mans jacket and shook him harshly. Booth turned in his seat.

'Ok Bones, time to move.'

She didn't even have time to reply before her partner opened the door and dashed out into the rain towards the pair. She moved to follow him, stepping out as quickly as she could onto the street only to be hit with the full force of the still-ranging rainstorm. Immediately soaked she looked for her partner who she spotted through the rain-haze quickening his pace towards the pair they had been observing. Unfortunately for Brennan and her partner it was at that moment that Marcus Roddick turned, spotted Booth and was disappearing down the alley before either of the pair could respond. The other young man seem to flounder for a moment as Booth broke into a run towards him before the fight or flight reflex kicked in…once more for Booth and Brennan unfortunately he chose flight. Booth gave chase, Brennan trying to keep up behind him, the rain whipping in her face, splashing puddles seeping through the seems of her boots to soak socks. Their mystery assailant shot round the corner and was nowhere to be seen when they turned the same corner. Booth didn't even turn to her, simply ran in his apparent chosen direction. Temperance knew there was no longer any point in trying to keep up. She lost sight of her partner and gave in to the burning in her lungs caused by the unexpected exertion. She leant against the nearest lamp-post for a few seconds before taking a steady walk back to the SUV where, to her surprise, an equally rain-soaked Booth was waiting for her. With a mutual nod of understanding they both climbed into the vehicle, its cover providing no warmth to their damp skin.

'Got away?'

He nodded tightly, his firmly set jaw twitching ever so slightly. She understood, he was frustrated, so was she. Hours of waiting had boiled down to nothing. She shivered and he turned to her.

'You're soaked…'

'So are you.'

He seemed to notice his own bedraggled appearance then and smiled wryly.

'Yeah, so I am.'

She smiled back, a single droplet of rain making a path from her hair down her cheek to drip down from her chin and land on her folded hands.

'Come on, my place is closest.'

He nodded and started the SUV without saying anything more.

Her home was dark when they reached it, endowed with neither its own warm glow nor the borrowed illumination from the flickering streetlamp across the way. Booth turned off the engine but stayed facing forward. His partner did the same as she spoke.

'Come on Booth, you can dry off before you go home.'

He didn't ask if it was ok, didn't say he didn't want to impose on her, didn't mention that her fiancé probably wouldn't appreciate his company. He simply followed her out of the car and up towards the porch where, after fumbling slightly with her frozen fingers, she let him in.

She smiled automatically at the warm feeling that welled inside her just from being in the place she called her home. She had never really been one for personal possessions but she had to admit she loved her house, it was hers and yet she felt the impulse to share it, the impulse to state exactly why she had chosen the wallpaper she had, or why she had gone with the floral pattern for the spare room. She wanted to tell people all about how she had been desperate to paint the dining room in rich earthy colours before relenting to James' more subdued colour scheme and she wanted ask peoples opinion on whether they thought the handles on the kitchen unit should be stainless steel or brass. Yes, she loved her home and she loved the way she felt in it, safe, warm…ok so maybe 'loved' was a stretch but at least…

She noticed the note on the small table in the hallway whilst Booth was still walking through the door. She picked up the small hurriedly penned note and read the few words written there.

_Tempe,_

_Work called. Gone away. Back in a few days. I'll call_

_Sorry, love James_

Temperance sighed but was surprised when no pang of loss came from James' absence but rather her fist feeling was one of relief that she wouldn't have to explain Booths presence in the house. She turned to her partner who was still shaking water droplets from his shoes and passed him the note in way of explanation before throwing her jacket over the banister and walking through to the kitchen. She didn't even think, just grabbed the bottle of classic red that she had been saving and snatched two glasses out of the sink before moving back into the living room. She flicked the radio on, the soft dulcet tones of some late-night broadcast flooding the room as she set the wine and glasses on the table. Booth turned to her, his hair sticking up in places where it was still damp.

'I'm not sure if I told you last time but this place…its nice.'

'Thanks.'

She threw herself down onto the couch and poured the scarlet liquid from the wine bottle and nudged Booths towards him before taking two large gulps from her own glass. Booth sat down next to her and lifted the glass to his lips without question letting the silky substance coat his throat. They both moved to set their glasses onto the coffee table at the same time and both smiled.

'So…what do we do know?'

'With the case?'

Shoe nodded.

'Well I suppose at least we know what the kid Roddick was meeting looks like. We can send a photo-fit out on his, maybe local PD will spot him.'

'And if they don't?'

'We've still got Roddick. We can question him again in the morning; I can drag him in for lying to us.'

She nodded but didn't say anything more and they lapsed into silence as the heat of the house slowly soaked into the pair, wrapping them in a blanket of warm air. Finally Booth felt as though if he didn't talk soon he'd never speak again and he turned to his partner only to find that in that moment he was seeing her as anything but a partner.


	23. Golden Years

**Ok so I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am not a song-fic fan but every now and again a song comes up that is so perfect I cant help but use it, that what happened with this song 'Hey Jealousy' by Gin Blossoms. Anyway, song or no song this is still my favourite chapter, hope you enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones

* * *

**

Chapter 23

**Golden Years **

**Temperance Brennan****'****s house, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington D.C., 26****th**** June 2008, 11: 32pm**

_Finally Booth felt as though if he didn__'__t talk soon he__'__d never speak again and he turned to his partner only to find that in that moment he was seeing her as anything but a partner._

She knew he was watching her, she didn't care. Exhaustion had lowered her usually hypersensitive, overly paranoid barriers and if he wanted to stare at her in admiration that was fine by her, she welcomed the silent attention…as long as it stayed that way…silent.

_Tell me do you think it'd be all right  
If I could just crash here tonight_

She closed her eyes, leaning back to settle her head in the cushioned softness of the couch. The song on the radio changed to yet another track she hadn't heard of and beside her she could hear her partners gentle breathing. She could feel her tiredness tugging at her subconscious, trying to help her slide into a deep and easy sleep but she fought the battle and opened her eyes. A glance at the clock told her it was late.

'You should probably just stay here tonight.'

'Its ok, I'll go.'

He moved to get up but she was quicker, placing a hand on his arm to halt him.

'Booth…stay…you live on the other side of town, its late, you can sleep on the couch.'

He nodded, knowing there was no arguing with her once she'd decided.

_You can see I'm in no shape for driving  
And anyway I've got no place to go  
And you know it might not be that bad  
You were the best I'd ever had_

They both listened to the radio for a few minutes as the song played on before she spoke.

'It wasn't all bad was it?'

He turned to her, confused as to what she was referring. She explained.

'Our partnership, before I mean. I know we argued a lot but…it wasn't all bad was it?'

Right there and then he didn't know whether to grab her and kiss her senseless or cry. He went for the third option of answering in a calm voice whilst reaching for his wine and taking a large sip.

'No Bones, it wasn't all bad.'

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
I might not be alone_

She looked at him, her upturned face a picture of angelic innocence. He smiled softly setting the glass back on the table.

'None of it was bad Bones, not really. Sure we bickered but that was us, it was the way we worked and, lets face it, we worked well.'

'We did have a good track record.'

'Yeah we did but it wasn't just about that Bones, we helped each other, complemented each other, we…we were each other's family.'

She smiled slightly before frowning.

'There hasn't been much of that since you left…family…'

Booth suddenly remembered what it was that he was going to say before her gentle beauty had silenced him.

'Bones…earlier…what I was trying to say…'

Her eyes were shiny, glazed even as she listened to him. She grasped her wine glass with both hands, taking a measured sip of the drink as he continued.

'If I had known…what it would have been like for you here…you have to know I never would have left.'

She sighed slightly, her gaze moving to settle on the rim of her glass.

'You can't baby-sit me forever Booth, I had to learn that somehow. Besides, I hate that everyone assumes that it all went wrong just because you left, it might have all happened anyway.'

'Do you believe that?'

She raised her eyes to look in his own and shrugged.

'Not really. Lets face it I fell apart when you left…'

'Bones…'

'No, lets not sugar coat this, I want to be honest with you because right now you're the only person I can be honest with. When you left I hated you for so long until one day I realised that I wouldn't feel like that if you didn't mean so much to me. That's when I realised that it was a good thing you'd left. We were stuck in limbo Booth, our partnership, our friendship, whatever it was…it was stopping us from getting close to other people and yet we weren't close to each other…not like that anyway…'

She trailed off and he grabbed her hand in his own.

'I'm sorry Bones, I really am, I never wanted to leave you.'

An unexpected bubble of anger and frustration rose from somewhere deep inside of her.

'But you didn't just leave me did you, you left Parker and you left your friends and your job and…and…'

She gave up, a sob catching in her throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, giving her a few minutes to collect herself before he opened them and told her something he'd never told anyone else and had never even dreamed of admitting to her.

'The night I left…I…I almost asked you to come with me.'

He head snapped up in surprise.

'What?'

Booth sighed, he'd never thought he'd be talking to her about this.

'That night, at the Jeffersonian…I came back…'

'You what?'

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
And let the cops chase us around_

'I got as far as the front door before I realised that I didn't want to end it with you angry. I came back…I saw you…in your office…I watched you for nearly ten minutes before I realised that if I didn't leave then I never would.'

She dropped her line of sight away from his concerned eyes as she remember that night over a year ago as clear as if it was yesterday. She remembered her parting words to her partner, could clearly envisage the way she had collapsed to the floor in floods of tears and had stayed their crying herself into exhaustion until Angela found her the next morning. She could only imagine what Booth had thought.

'You looked so…broken…'

'Don't pity me Booth.'

'I'm not pitying you, I just…I should have been there for you, when it all went wrong I should have been there. You needed someone to comfort you.'

'I did have someone, I had Angela and Hodgins…Zach…even Cam was supportive, despite Goodman putting pressure on her after my disciplinary and…and now I have James.'

Ah, James…

_The past is gone but something might be found  
To take its place...hey jealousy_

Booth fought the temptation to speak, knowing the words rising in his throat would do no good but he couldn't help it, jealousy burned in the pit of his stomach as he realised she was right. James had been there for her. He might not be perfect and Booth might loath the man but he couldn't deny that James had given Temperance the one thing she had been lacking in her life for the past fourteen months: stability, security…and…although it maybe wasn't love James had made her feel wanted.

And yet…he couldn't help himself, couldn't help but wonder what had made this once strong-willed independent woman change her mind on one of the most fundamental elements in her life.

'Temperance…why?'

The soft tone of his voice, the underlying anguish made her look at him, her anger all but gone.

'Why what?'

'Why are you marrying James?'

_And you can trust me not to think  
And not to sleep around_

She didn't answer immediately but was suddenly once more focussed on the contents of her wine glass. She drained the last few dregs from the bottom and put the glass back down.

'Why are you doing this Booth, why are you asking?'

'Because I want to know.'

'Do you, do you really want to know?'

Booth didn't answer as she stood up and walked across the room to stand in front of him, hands folded across her chest.

'Do you want to know why I'm getting married or do you want to know why I'm marrying James in particular?'

He sighed and looked away.

_  
If you don't expect too much from me  
You might not be let down  
Cause all I really want is to be with you  
Feeling like I matter too_

'That's what this is really about isn't it? Its some macho pissing contest. You can dress it up how you want, tell me its because he isn't good enough for me…'

'He isn't good enough for you…'

'But that's not the point! You might not like him Booth but that's tough because its my decision, marrying him is my choice.'

Suddenly he was on his feet too.

'But why Temperance? Why after everything are you marry some two-bit lawyer who doesn't appreciate you, doesn't deserve you…'

He was as close as he could get without touching her. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes blazing and she found she couldn't meet his gaze before suddenly, from some hidden pocket inside of her, part of the old Temperance escaped, part of the Temperance that was filled with passion and fought for what was right. It was a part of the Temperance that cared about her work and wanted to stay at the Jeffersonian forever, the part of her that was constantly searching for the truth…the part of her that cared a great deal about the man stood in front of her. It was that part of her that met his gaze as she practically hissed her next words through gritted teeth.

'You really want the truth! I'm marrying James because he's not you, I'm with him because he was here when you weren't and I said yes to marrying him because you never asked…'

Whatever she may have been planning to say next they never found out because at that moment Seeley Booth crashed his lips to hers.

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
I might be here with you_

She didn't resist, didn't think at all. She let go, gave in to the urges that had been gnawing at her ever since her partners return…or if she was honest, before then. There were no feelings of guilt as Booths tongue stroked her own, rather she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss. Booths own hands moved from the place they had originally settled on her hips and ran their way up her sides, brushing ever so slightly against her breasts before smoothing their way across the expanse of her back. She moaned into his mouth as she slowly became lost in the ferocity of their kiss. She tugged at the collar of his shirt, growling in frustration when she realised she couldn't concentrate enough to effectively undo the buttons. She tore her mouth away from his but didn't pull away, rather she attempted to focus all her energies on undoing the tiny buttons on his shirt one by one until the offending article was discarded onto the hearth of the fireplace.

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
And let the cops chase us around  
The past is gone but something might be found  
To take its place...hey jealousy_

Not to be outdone Booth latched his lips on her neck, peppering kisses down the column of her throat as he hooked his fingers under the edge of the thin pullover she was wearing and tugging upwards. It was just as her vision was impaired by her top covering her eyes that she realised exactly what was happening. She stepped back slightly and stared directly into Booths eyes. Both were breathing heavily, their hair mussed and their lips swollen. Anyone who saw them now would know exactly what they had been doing and to her amazement Temperance found she didn't care. For the first time since Booth had left she didn't care about 'other people'. At that moment she didn't care what Angela would say about how bad this would end, she wasn't bothered about what Cullen would say if this ruined their partnership and she certainly wasn't thinking about James. All she was thinking about was Booth…and how much she wanted him. She wanted to know how his hands would feel against her skin, wanted to be privy to the knowledge of the way his eyes clouded when he came, wanted to know how his breathing relaxed when he slept but most of all she wanted him to keep looking at her exactly as he was right at that moment forever because in that one single moment she felt more loved and wanted than she had in her whole entire life.

'_Seeley…'_

Her voice was a whisper, tears clouding her vision as he stepped towards her once more, taking her in his arms and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly, looking into her crystalline eyes with concern.

'We don't have to do this…we…we can stop right now…I…I can go…if that's what you want…'

He wasn't honestly sure he could stop, wasn't sure he could survive if she sent him away now, if she told him she wanted James and only James…which was why he was relieved when she didn't.

'Seeley Booth, if you ever leave me again I'll never forgive you.'

He spoke then as they burst into motion. He whispered words of devotion in her ear as she planted small kisses across his chest, he promised to always be there as he reached for the clasp of her bra and he told her he'd never leave as she reached for his belt buckle. After that, if any words were spoken they didn't matter, the rest of the world didn't matter, only they mattered…

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun...so what will happen now?**


	24. You've Got a Habit of Leaving

**Chapter 24**

**You****'****ve got a habit of leaving **

**Temperance Brennans House, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington DC, 27****th**** June 2008, 4:27am **

Warm, that that was the first thing she felt when she woke. The next thing she felt was uncomfortable. Their tumble of passion had never really progressed further than the couch they were currently attempting to slumber on. They had both been too hungry, too desperate to climb the stairs to the bedroom.

The couch. Now she thought about it there really couldn't have been a less romantic place for their union to occur. However, as she wriggled slightly against him, skin to skin on every inch of her, she realised she didn't mind in the slightest.

Temperance shivered slightly and tugged the hastily discovered blanket that Booth had thrown across them further up over her bare shoulder. It was then she realised the time. A sliver of moonlight filtered through the half closed curtains, passing over the broken vase by the coffee table, the pile of dishevelled clothes on the floor, the scattered cushions by the hearth before drifting up the wall to illuminate the clock face. The clock hands mocked her and she sighed out into the otherwise silent room, partly in disappointment, partly in realisation.

She wasn't stupid, far from it, and she was well aware that the moment sunlight hit her eyes it would all be over. In a few short hours when day broke she knew that everything they had worked so hard to create would be destroyed for good and this time it would be all her fault. They wouldn't say that of course, she knew that too. He'd smile awkwardly and she'd protest that it was ok, a mistake but ok. They'd promise that it would be fine, they'd forget about it, go back to normal except…they'd never really had normal to start with. The felt her chest tighten and wondered briefly why she'd done it, why she'd let him kiss her, why she'd helped him with the clasp on her pants, why she's let him make love to her…why she'd made love to him…

She turned then, twisting herself in his arms, entirely too conscious of the limited space on the couch. He looked so peaceful, his breathing a steady rhythm of rise and fall not unlike her own. Her eyelids flickered as he dreamt. She wondered if he was thinking of her and couldn't resist running a finger gently across the smooth skin of his cheek. His eyes flickered open slowly and she watched as confusion registered in his chocolate depths before he remembered where he was and why and his features relaxed, his own hand rising to brush over her hair.

'Hey you.'

She smiled gently at the honey toned whisper of his voice.

'Hey yourself.'

Silence hovered thick and heavy in the air as he simply looked at her, his hand tracing its way up and down her neck. She sighed again and frowned a little.

'Booth…'

He cut her off.

'No Temperance.'

'What?'

'Whatever you're about to say, don't say it.'

She realised this was it, his unspoken acknowledgement that the words she was about to say would ruin them.

'We need to talk about this.'

'We do, and we will, but not now, not tonight.'

He looked at her, his eyes begging her not to ruin the moment, not to destroy the memory of their first and probably only night together by forever tainting it with talk of the outside world. She nodded slowly, her voice barely a whisper as tears pricked at her eyes.

'Ok'

He kissed her then , soft and gentle unlike most of their previous kisses. She opened her mouth in response to his probing tongue and ran a hand up the smooth planes of his chest before hooking both arms around his neck. He flipped them, pinning her to the couch with his weight. He sucked lightly at the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she exhaled his name in a breathy little whisper.

'Seeley.'

He closed his eyes and paused as he attempted to catalogue the sound of his given name upon her lips in his mind forever. She was focusing her attention on his shoulder, alternating between nipping it gently and placing soothing kisses over the marks she made. She wriggled, waiting for him to move. He knew she was growing impatient but he wasn't about to change hi plans that easily. He was going to do it properly this time. He wasn't a fool, he knew the real world was lingering outside, pounding at the front door simply waiting for them to let it in and if he was never going to touch her like this again then he was going to give her something to remember, something for her to think about as she lay beside James beneath the lilac sheets on the bed upstairs that they had been too hasty to reach. He was going to make it the way it should have been the first time.

He was finally finished with his ministrations on her neck and moved across her chest, just about to press kisses across her abdomen when it happened. The metaphorical door broke down, the world came crashing in and the evening was over.

Her phone rang.

She sat up sharply and he knew she was reaching for her long discarded jeans to dig her cell phone from the pocket where she'd left it. He attempted to delay the inevitable.

'Leave it.'

He kissed her on the lips but she broke away to protest.

'Booth, it could be important.'

She tried to wriggle out from beneath him, he halted her with a single hand on her arm.

'Temperance.'

The sad tone of his voice said it all and she wanted to cry again. Their night together had been a mistake, it had been good, but it was none the less a mistake, she knew that. The problem was that at that very moment it was fine because everyone else, every reason that made it wrong ceased to exist. The minute she answered that phone, that was when it ended, when they had to put it behind them and forget it, a dirty little secret. The ringing stopped momentarily then started again almost immediately. She looked at him, a single tear tracking a path down her cheek. He sighed, running a hand through his already rumpled hair before wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb and kissing her soundly.

Then he rolled away and passed her the phone. She looked up at him.

'You need to answer the phone Temperance.'

He looked away and stood, trying to collect his clothes as she pressed the button to accept the call and held the phone tightly to her ear.

'Hello?'

'Oh thank God.'

Temperance recognised the panicked voice on the other end of the line as Zach's. She frowned, wriggling into her pants with one hand as she snatched them from the floor.

'Why are you calling me?'

'We've been trying to get hold of you for hours…'

She bit at her lip and cast a glance over Booths half naked form as he wondered what to do with his button-less shirt and felt a stab of guilt that Zach hadn't been able to reach her.

'Well what is it?'

'Angela's in labour.'

'What!'

She was on her feet in an instant, Booth jumping slightly at her outburst and stepping closer to her.

'She's in labour.'

'I got that bit Zach, I want to know when, where and why you're calling me.'

'Her waters broke about two hours ago at home with Hodgins; we've been trying to call you since then. She's asking for you.'

At that moment Temperance knew she couldn't possibly feel worse. Two hours ago whilst her friend had been scared and needed her she herself had been in the raptures of joy sleeping with her partner. She grabbed her shirt, clutching it for a moment before slipping it on.

'What hospital?'

'Washington General.'

'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

She didn't wait to hear Zach's reply, simply flipped the phone shut and let her head drop down into her hands, her arms rested on her knees. She inhaled deeply, jumping when she felt Booths hand on her back only to relax into the soothing circles he created there. She lifted her head, tears in her eyes.

'I have to go…Angela…she's in labour.'

Booth simply looked at her, the hand on her back drifting up to cup her cheek.

'I'll drive you.'

She squeezed her eyes tight shut, a tear slipping from between her lips as she brought her own hand up to cover Booths. She opened her eyes and Booth know what she was going to say before the words left her lips.

'Booth…Seeley…'

She exhaled a shuddering breath and choked back a sob; it wouldn't do to fall apart, not now.

'This…we…it never happened…you know that right?'

Her voice was strained and he heard the desperation behind her words. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head.

'I'm not sure I can forget this.'

She looked up at his, the tears gone from her eyes but the sadness more evident than ever.

'You forgot me before…'

His own eyes threatened to fill with tears but he blinked them back knowing that his tears wouldn't help her.

'Never Temperance…never…every day, I thought of you every day.'

She ran a hand over his face, letting his place a feather light kiss on her knuckles before settling her fingers on his jaw line.

'We can't do this Booth. You know that. I cant do this, I'm not…I'm not strong enough…I cant hurt people again.'

'When are you going to stop thinking about other people, when are you going to put yourself first?'

She let her hand drop and turned away.

'Angela's in labour…'

She stood up and walked to the hall to collect her coat. She appeared moments later, her hat in her hand, her eyes downcast as she wondered awkwardly what to do. Booth simply stood, walking past her to retrieve his shoes. He turned to her as she waited behind him in the doorway.

'I'll drive…'

She didn't protest this time, just nodded and picked up her house keys. Booth sighed, this wasn't over but this wasn't the time and the maternity unit certainly wouldn't be the place. So as Booth left the house that night, driving his now silent partner to witness the birth of her best friends child, he was left wondering how one night could go so wrong, and more importantly how something he knew in his heart was so good could ever be so fundamentally wrong…


	25. Survive

**Hi, its me again. Hope you all had a great christmas, I know I did :) I'm not sure if I'll be able to post in a very uniform manor for the next couple of weeks cos I've got exams for my A-levels but I'll try my best :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 **

**Survive**

**Washington General, Washington D.C, 27****th**** June 2008, 4:41am**

Seeley Booth decided he would never understand hospitals, never feel comfortable in them. As he followed after his partner, who enquired hastily after her friend at the main reception before skipping her way up three flights of stairs in a manor that definitely wasn't befitting of that time in the morning, he was struck once more by the basic irony of hospitals. The maternity unit they were heading to would no doubt be filled with happy parents anxious expectant mothers, proud grandparents gladdened by a new addition to their family. However, Booth would always find it disconcerting that geriatrics was only one floor below, a lonely ward filled with people who were as far from the infants above as was possible. The people there were anticipating the end of their lives, alone and afraid rather than celebrating the beginning of a life, a child surrounded by happy family members.

'Temperance slow down.'

His warning went unnoticed as the brunette narrowly avoided taking a tumble on the polished tile floor as she rounded a corner too fast. She recovered and continued her path down her chosen corridor. The walls were littered with images of gurgling babies and crude drawings created by toddlers with wax crayons. Temperance however wasn't looking at the wall displays, her only concern at that present moment in time was the small crowd of people that had assembled themselves at the end of the corridor. She hurried to them, her hair flicking around her, her coat flapping around her. She embraced Jack without a second thought, her colleague squeezing her tightly in return.

'Thank God you're finally here.'

Booth watched as Temperance flicked her head around to the owner of the voice. Daniel Goodman sat stiffly three chairs across from a twitchy looking Zach. Booth realised then that this was the first time he had seen the Jeffersonian administrator since his return to DC and wasn't sure whether to greet the elder man with a genial handshake or throw a fist at his face for the way Goodman and the rest of his establishment had used and ultimately damaged the esteemedTemperance Brennan. Booth opted for neither and brought himself to a halt, placing himself on the end of the row of chairs beside Zach. He patted the young anthropologist on the shoulder and Zach exhaled slowly, perhaps relieved to no longer have to shoulder the complete responsibility of supporting Jack.

'Dr. Goodman.'

Brennan nodded her head in acknowledgment of the elder gentlemen but Booth noticed the tightness of her demeanour, the tension in her spine. She was no longer relaxed and Daniel Goodman was the cause.

'Please, Temperance, considering the situation I think we can drop the formalities don't you?'

Apparently she didn't. Booth watched with interest as something passed between employer and employee and wondered for a moment just how deeply Temperance's resentment of her current position ran. Her lips twitched and she nodded again before turning back to Hodgins who, quite frankly, looked like a nervous wreck. Booth let a small smile grace his lips as Brennan placed her hands on Jacks shoulders and manoeuvred him firmly into the nearest plastic chair. Even now, in the throws of her own personal meltdown, she was taking charge of her little brood of squints, playing the mother, supporting them in their hour of need. Booth noticed the way Zach and Hodgins were now both focussed on her as though looking for direction. Even Goodman seemed to have deferred control to the fiery young woman before him.

'Right…'

She took a deep breath and raised her hands to rub at her temples whilst she thought best what to do and say. Zach stood and began to pace the corridor beside her, Goodman ran a tired hand over his face and Hodgins simply stared at the floor whilst biting nervously at his thumb. Booth blinked, looking up at his partner and wishing he could take this all away from her, take the stress away and wrap her back up in the oblivious bubble of contentment they had been in just half an hour ago. But he couldn't, and now he was back in her world, back in the world where her wants and needs came second to those of others now, the world where right now the safe birth of her best friends child was all that mattered. She seemed to have finally collected herself and dropped her arms exhaling loudly.

'Right, first things first, Zach, stop pacing it wont help, if you want to feel useful go down the hall and get Jack a coffee, he's probably going to need it.'

The younger anthropologist stopped pacing and looked momentarily stunned as he realised that pacing really wasn't logical before he nodded quickly and turned on his heel to head off down the corridor. Temperance turned back to the remaining occupants of the corridor.

'Ok, since apparently he's in no situation to tell me…'

She jabbed a finger in Jacks direction where the nervous father-to-be was still sat silently and turned her attention on Goodman.

'…what's going on?'

Goodman replied eagerly, seemingly just pleased that Temperance wasn't shouting at him, something that had become a recent occurrence in the past few months.

'Miss Montenegro's went into labour at around two this morning and she, Jack and young Mr. Addy came straight here. Mr Addy then called me and I got here about an hour ago. I think he contacted me for a bit of moral support, what with Dr. Saroyan on her honeymoon and you…otherwise engaged.'

Daniel flicked his eyes from Booth to Brennan with a knowing expression and Booth would swear later that he nearly hit him right there and then. Temperance's eyes flashed at Goodman's all too correct insinuations. She took a deep breath knowing that now was definitely not the time or place to talk back, especially not with her position at the Jeffersonian as delicate as it was.

'So what's going on now, where's Angela'

'In the delivery suite…'

Jack finally seemed up to talking as he turned to Temperance blurry eyed and petrified.

'They wont…they wont let me in…something about complications, they wont…they wont tell me anything…why wont they tell me anything dammit?'

Temperance moved to sit next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sure…I'm sure everything's fine. No news is good news right? They'll tell us when there's something to tell.'

Hodgins might not have heard the way her voice cracked but Booth did. He heard the slight hitch in her voice as she attempted to comfort her friend and he saw the tear that tracked a wavy path down her cheek as she bowed her head, hair falling about her face. Every inch of him itched to just walk over and comfort her but he didn't, couldn't.

Zach chose that moment to come back, a tray of machine coffees in hand, plastic cups and all. He handed them out before settling back between Booth and Goodman and joining them in what was sure to be one of the longest waits of their life.

* * *

**Coming up: Will Angela and the baby be ok? And what will be said when Booth and Brennan finally talk?**


	26. Life on Mars?

**Chapter 26 **

**Life on Mars?**

**Washington General, Washington D.C, 27****th**** June 2008, 6:12 am**

The waiting was unbearable. With Jack having finally been let into the delivery room and Goodman having left almost an hour ago Booth, Brennan and Zach were now alone in the corridor. They had spread out a little now. Zach was still perched precariously on the edge of the plastic hospital chair but fatigue had taken its toll and the young anthropologist was now gently dozing, his head lolling back against the flaking plaster of the hospital wall. Booth had repositioned himself to lean against the wall opposite close to the door of the delivery suite. He rolled his shoulders to loosen the knot that had formed there and stifled a yawn. He knew he would soon have to call Cullen, both he and his partner had been up all night in one way or another and there was no way the squint squad were up to working this morning.

Booth rubbed a hand across his face and thought back to Cullen's deadline. Three weeks. He had given them three weeks to solve the Abigail Brown case or else Booth would be reassigned and Brennan would be stuck miserable at the Jeffersonian and destined for permanent lab work. They were already two weeks into that deadline and so far it was a case of two steps forward and one step back, especially with the emergence of Lucy Chambers. The way things were going there was no way on earth they were going to do as Cullen wanted. Booth decided he would have to talk to him; he would have to renegotiate their deadline.

His line of thought inspired the shift in his focus to look at the young woman currently stood looking out of the small corridor window. She was hunched slightly, her stance tense and unforgiving as she gazed wearily out onto the hospital grounds. Booth wondered if she was thinking about him or the events that took place between them before they arrived at the hospital. Whether he was in her thoughts or not he himself couldn't stop thinking about her and the unfinished conversation that was still hanging over them.

Booth shot a cursory glance at Zach's sleeping form before pushing off from the wall and striding across the hallway to stand behind his partner, the urge to touch her becoming overwhelming. He heard he inhale sharply as he leant closer, his front pressing against her back as his hands moved to cover her where they rested on the window sill.

'Don't.'

She hissed the word whilst repressing a shudder as Booth slowly traced a path upwards to stroke the soft skin on her wrist. She pushed sharply away from the window and moved to walk away from Booth. Quick as lightning his fingers closed around her wrist and tugged gently causing her to stumble into him. She snatched her wrist away from his pesky hands as though she'd been burnt and she took a large step backwards, glancing across to Zach to assess whether or not he had witnessed the exchange.

'He's asleep Temperance.'

She span back to face him, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him a little way down the hall.

'What the hell was that? We can't…we can't do…that…you know that…'

'We need to talk Temperance.'

'And we will.'

'Then come on, let's talk.'

'Now?'

'Why not?'

'Because my best friend is about to give birth that's why not'

'Bones I'll let you in on a secret, Angela isn't going anywhere soon and neither is her baby so quit stalling and lets talk about this.'

'And say what Seeley? What exactly do you want me to say? That last night should never have happened? That it was the worst thing we could have ever done? That we've ruined everything and I don't know what to do? That last night was one huge mistake and yet it was still one of the best nights of my life? Which is it Seeley, what do you want from me?'

'I want the truth; I want you to be honest with me, with yourself.'

'Well tough because I can't afford honesty anymore, not with you not with anyone. Look lets not do this to ourselves Booth…it's not fair…'

'Temperance…'

He stepped closer, she stepped back.

'You want honesty, fine then let's be honest. We both know what last night was, even I can't deny that. It was amazing, it was perfect and…and it was wrong. All last night was the culmination of years of waiting, years of wanting, that's all it is and all it'll ever be because it cant be anything else, I cant be anything else.'

'I'm not asking anything of you Bones.'

'Yes you are. In case you've forgotten I'm engaged Booth. What you're asking, what you want I can't give you. We had our chance and we missed it. I'm with James and…and last night…I promised Booth, I promised I'd never do that to anyone, especially not him. These past months he's been there for me more than I could have hoped for and I can, I won't cheat on him. He doesn't deserve it and I don't think I have it in me. I cant be the kind of woman that screws her partner in her lunch break then goes home to her fiancé, I just cant do it, and besides, if what we have…what we could have had, meant anything then it was worth more than that. We only have two choices Booth, either we go all the way with this and give it everything we have or we forget it and since the fact that I'm engaged to be married kind of puts an end to the first option then we have to forget this because…because I cant cheat.'

'Good, I'd never want that for you, you're right we deserve more than that…and besides…I'm not sure I could share you.'

She swallowed hard and tried to ignore the swirl of lust forming in her stomach at the way his eyes had darkened possessively at the thought of her with James.

'Then we finish this, forget it right? One case, that's all we have to do, just one case and then…and then I can leave and you…you can get another partner.'

'I don't want another partner Bones, I want you.'

He reached out to stroke her cheek and she closed her eyes letting out a shuddering breath before speaking in a whisper.

'You can't have me Booth…James…'

Booth stepped closer, his arm snaking round her waist. They were close, eyes locked as he ran a hand through her hair.

'Leave him Temperance.'

She froze then frowned and stepped away slowly.

'Leave him? How can you…I can't leave him!'

'Bones…'

'No! How…how can you ask me that?'

'He's no good for you!'

'What makes you think you have the right to say what is and isn't good for me? You…you have no idea…'

'You and James…'

'James and I are happy; he was there for me when you weren't'

'And no one regrets that more than me but…'

'No Booth, you don't get to do this, you don't get to just waltz back into my life like this, sleep with me and expect me to just leave my fiancé for you. I cant…I…How do I know that six months down the line you aren't just going to leave again.'

'You know why I left!'

'I know that you didn't tell me until the day you left, I know that you didn't feel the need to tell me why and I know that you didn't call, not once in more than a year, not one phone-call, one email, one…'

'Temperance…'

'No! I don't know why I ever thought this could work because…when you look at it all…it would never work, not us. That's why we avoided this all this time, that's the real reason we stayed 'just partners', because we don't work and we never will. We can't do this Booth, that's it. That's all I have to say on the matter.'

'Hey!'

Brennan's head snapped up at the sound of the male voice travelling down the corridor and forced a smile to her lips as James approached. Booth didn't move, not an inch as she stepped past him and let James take him in her arms.

'How…how did you know I was here?'

'When you weren't at home when I got there I tried calling Angela. The maid told me she was here and I guessed you'd be here too.'

Temperance nodded and let him maneuver her back towards the delivery suite doors when they settled on the chairs beside a still sleeping Zach. She quickly recounted the night's events, of course with the obvious omission of sleeping with her partner. Booth simply stood where he was, watching the two together until finally a full fifteen minutes after their exchange the doors of the delivery room finally opened to reveal a beaming Jack Hodgins dressed in blue scrubs, a small bundle of pink in his arms. Temperance was first to her feet, jostling Zach awake in her hurry to stand.

'What happened is everything ok?'

Jack simply grinned.

'Everything is better than ok, everything is wonderful, amazing, fabulous, perfect…'

'And Angela?'

'Angela's fine, tired but happy, content.'

'And…'

Booth let a small smile slip to his lips as impatience slowly overcame her as she gestured to the bundle of cloth in Jack arms. Hodgins laughed a little and looked to the sleeping child he was holding.

'Everyone, I want you to meet a very special little person.'

He turned to Brennan, placing the child in her arms before she had chance to protest.

'Her name's Emily, Emily Joy Hodgins.'

Temperance looked up then, tears in her eyes and a genuine smile on her face and Booth thought in that moment that she had never looked more wonderful and he had never wished more that it was him by her side cooing over the baby in her arms and not James.


	27. Little Wonder

**Thankyou so much for all your replies so far, you're all wonderful so I hope you dont hate me too much for the way Brennan has distanced herself from Booth :) This chapter's for all of you that asked about the baby. Bye for now and I'll have the next part up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I dont

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**Little Wonder**

**James Matlock's car, Washington D.C, 27****th**** June 2008, 12:42 pm**

She'd left James at the hospital, making a weak protest that she wanted someone to stay there…just in case. She knew it sounded pathetic even as she said it but her fiancé simply nodded and smiled generously before kissing her goodbye and turning to talk to Jack who was still high on the news of his daughters safe arrival. Booth had left shortly after the announcement of Baby Hodgins' birth. She'd seen him glance at her as he'd left, his eyes sliding from James to her, an almost defeated expression lingering in them. She'd let him go, telling herself it was for the best, she had to learn to forget. It was then it hit her…the house, she needed to clean up the house.

It was then she had made her excuses, guiltily not even staying to see the baby. She had the faint control of logic to at least remember she didn't have her car. She asked James for his keys without offering an explanation for her own lack of vehicle.

That's where she was now, pulling up to pause at a set of traffic lights in the cramped environment of the nifty sports convertible. She felt odd, awash with the strange disorientation normally associated with jet lag or the out-of-sorts feeling you get after being awake too long. She felt like she was in a tunnel, background noise eliminated, her eyes focussing on only what was necessary. She still wasn't keeping up with the events of the last twenty-four hours. She wasn't sure how long it had been since their suspect had escaped. Didn't know how long it was since she had sipped her last drop of wine from her glass the previous evening. She could no longer recall how much time had passed since she had stood in the centre of her living room with Booth staring at her, an irresistible look of pure lust in his eyes. She couldn't calculate the time frame between now and the moment she had woken up in Booths arms, happy and blissfully ignorant of the world outside.

She was moving again, the green light prompting her to accelerate. She was a woman on a mission, racing home to eliminate any trace of the liaison between herself and her partner before James found it. Her street seemed different as she pulled up outside her house, as if simply knowing what had happened inside had altered the whole ambience of the street. She moved quickly from the car to the house, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible,

Her key lodged itself defiantly in the lock of the front door and she was forced to lean her weight into it and twist hard before the lock came unstuck. The second she opened the door however she almost wished it had stayed locked. The unmistakable scent of Booth and sex flew towards her as if clambering to escape through the open door and she was hit full in the face with the evidence of what had happened as she walked swiftly through to the living room. For a moment she tried to forget that this was her home, the house she lived in with her fiancé but it didn't help, even in the home of a stranger any fool would drink in the sight of that living room and know exactly what had transpired there.

Jagged shards of ceramics littered across the rug were all that remained of one of her favourite vases, broken, she remembered, as Booth had backed her across the room to the couch, his lips on her own. The couch itself was in complete disarray, the throw and scatter cushions finding their true calling as they found themselves quite literally scattered across the floor. The coffee table had shifted slightly, its four legs no longer parallel with the couch. She stepped towards the hearth and picked up the object she had seen glinting there. It was a button, hard, plastic and clear and she knew it was from Booths shirt. She worked quickly and with an immense detachment as she straightened the room and attempted to eradicate the heady scent of them with her strongest lavender air freshener. But she couldn't eradicate the memories…She couldn't forget how good Booths hands had felt on her skin or how perfectly they had fit together as one, just like she couldn't forget the way she had instinctually screamed his name as she came and how good it had sounded when he choked out hers.

She collapsed on the now neat sofa and let her head fall into her hands as she took a succession of ragged breaths to calm herself. She had to learn to forget, she knew that.

'But I want him so badly…'

Her whisper received no reply from the empty house but her own conscience did reply. She had James and with the baby and everything everyone was just so happy at the minute…'

'_I cant ruin that.' _

She wanted Booth, that much was true, even if just on a physical level since she refused to let herself view it on any other level, but she had wanted things before and she had forgotten them, put sensibility and practicality before her instinctual wants, she could do it again. She stood up, her composure regained as she glanced around the room. It was neat and tidy and smelt like a summer meadow, no one would know, no one would ever know…

She turned swiftly from the room and left the house, climbing back into the car and heading decisively back towards the hospital.

* * *

James was still there as promised when she arrived at Washington General. He gushed to her that the baby was gorgeous and informed her than Angela had been asking after her. For her part Temperance simply smiled and nodded in the right places before suggesting that he should go home now, that there really was no need for him to stay and that she'd meet him there later. He complied and kissed her briefly before making his way from the hospital leaving her alone to visit Angela. 

Temperance slipped into the hospital room and smiled at her friend before peering into the basinet still firmly positioned beside Angela's bed. The baby slept peacefully, her small chest rising and falling against the towelling material of the pink all-in-one she was dressed in.

'She's beautiful Angela.'

'Thanks I guess, its all Hodgins I swear.'

Angela smiled, the exhaustion of giving birth still evident in the tone of her voice.

'How are you?'

'I'm fine, tired but content, you know…'

Temperance threw her a look and Angela chuckled.

'No, I guess you don't know.'

Brennan offered her friend a brief smile before turning back to the baby. This girl, this small infant was the reason she had been torn so abruptly from Booth that morning, part of the reason she would now be avoiding him and completely the reason she was trying to come to her senses. This was what it was all about, how it was supposed to be. Women got married and they had children, that was just how it happened, always had always would. And now she could have that with James…if she wanted it…'

'Bren' are you ok?'

Temperance snapped her head up to see Angela watching her, a concerned look mingling with the tiredness in her eyes. Guilt settled quickly in Temperance's stomach, now was not the time to be wallowing in self doubt and the last thing Angela wanted or needed was for Temperance to burden her with her tales or regret and mistakes, the woes of her ever futile relationship with Booth and her steady but unfulfilling relationship with James, no Angela didn't need that.

'I'm fine. I'm pleased for you, she's wonderful.'

'She is isn't she, my little Emily, perfect in every way.'

Brennan grinned.

'Her names beautiful Ange.'

'Thanks, Emily was my mothers name. It felt right…and it went with Hodgins of course.'

'You decided against Hodgins-Montenegro then?'

'Well it seemed the right thing, I might have a hyphenated surname now but I wanted my baby girl to have her Daddy's name.'

Temperance raised her left eyebrow. Angela shrugged.

'What can I say, I guess at the heart of it I'm a traditionalist.'

There was a pause.

'And Joy?'

'Jack told you about that huh?'

'Yeah he might have mentioned it.'

'Well, it's a nice name.'

She shrugged and Temperance smiled softly.

'Yeah, it's a nice name.'

For a moment they were content to simply bask in their content companionship before Angela cocked her head to one side in cautious curiosity.

'Bren'…sweetie…why don't you…I mean…are you ever tempted to use Joy, to tell people its your name I mean?'

Temperance thought for a moment before replying honestly.

'Not really because it isn't my name, its just part of a person I might have been once, a person I don't even remember. Besides its not like anyone calls me it, even my dad calls me Temperance.'

She wondered briefly what Joy, the name her mother had chosen for her at her birth, would sound like tripping from Booths lips as a caress but immediately regretted the feelings that thought awakened. Angela was frowning slightly before she placed her hand over that of her friend and smiled gently.

'Well I think you should start using it, maybe just as a middle name.'

'Really?'

The artist nodded.

'Its part of who you are, whether you remember that part or not. It's kinda the name you were born with, it was meant to be the one word that identified you for the rest of your life and for it just to be cast aside like it was…well I think its sad that's all.'

'Says the woman who changed her name.'

'Hey with Pearly-Gates for a middle name I think I was definitely within my rights to do a little tweaking.'

Temperance laughed, a genuine soul shaking laugh, and grinned at her friend before nodding slowly.

'Ok Ange I think I can live with that, Temperance Joy Brennan it is.'

And that was how it happened. On the 27th of June 2008 a beautiful baby girl was born into the world, six pounds eleven ounces with a small crop of mahogany hair and powder blue eyes. The first child of Angela Montenegro-Hodgins and Dr Jack Hodgins she was the apple of her parents eyes and the manifestation of the bright spot the colleagues had been waiting for in an otherwise bleak and perilous year. She was a fresh start, for all of them. The baby girl, though unaware of it, signified both an end and a beginning, the casting off of the troubles of their previous year and the welcoming of the future. But she wasn't the only one born that day.

Though born six hours after the baby and differing in age by almost thirty two years Temperance Joy Brennan was born that afternoon, height and weight unknown, auburn hair and piercing blue eyes her discernable features. Loved by both her friends and family she was their flagship, their rock even in her own times of trouble. She represented everything they stood for. Her pure sense of honesty, naivety and thirst for the truth was an example for them all, a standard for which the others aimed. Her happiness meant the world to them because if she could do it then so could they. And they took care of her and influenced her decisions as she travelled through life doing her best not to disappoint the people she had come to view as her surrogate family, hoping to make good choices, to bring home the right men for them to meet, to avoid family scandal, to keep them happy in the hope that their apparent unconditional love would continue.

So maybe, on reflection, the birth of Emily-Joy Hodgins was not so different to the rebirth of Dr. Temperance 'Joy' Brennan after all…

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing from you all :)**

**Coming up: James asks Temperance where she was the night Emily was born and can Booth finds it hard to stay away**


	28. John I'm Only Dancing

**Hi all, just wanted to say sorry for any delays just lately, basically my usb stick broke with all the parts I'd already written and the chapter outlines so I've pretty much had to figure it all out again from scratch...and that my friends is why you shouldnt rely on technology :)**

**AN - Believe it or not I am trying to be nice to James, after all if you think about it he hasnt done anything wrong, its Brennan thats been a bad girl cheating on her fiance, and Booth..err...well he shouldt be encouraging her, good catholic boy that he is ; )**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 28 **

**John I'm Only Dancing **

**Temperance Brennan's House, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington D.C 27th June 2008 10:26 pm**

She felt different when she arrived at her home for the second time that day: lighter, freer as though a weight had been lifted. Spending most of the day with Angela and little Emily, she had left around five to check in at the lab, finishing a limbo case as well as reviewing the Abigail Brown case for what seemed like the millionth time. She felt content in herself once more and was pleased to have found a constructive, worthy use of her free time. She had found a kind of inner equilibrium whilst she felt useful, the troubles of earlier that day being pushed firmly to the back of her mind.

She had walked home that evening, deciding that the three blocks from the lab definitely didn't warrant calling a cab. However, she could now feel the cool night air that had infiltrated the previously warm summer breeze and was now nipping at her skin through the cotton of her shirt, the same shirt, her traitorous mind was quick to remind her, Seeley Booth had peeled from her the night before. She quickened her pace up the driveway and noted that James' sleek convertible was parked beside her own indicating that he had taken her advice and returned directly home from the hospital. She opened the front door, not at all surprised to find it unlocked, and called out for her fiancé.

'James? Where are you?'

She'd reached the living room before she heard his muted reply.

'In here'

The tone of her voice should have told her that something was wrong but she was simply too tired to notice. It had been a long day. She followed his voice to the kitchen where she found him leant against the sink doing the dishes, unconsciously mirroring the stance she had adopted in that exact same spot the night she and Booth had first kissed. The dinner party seemed so long ago now and yet in truth it was little more than a week ago. She shook her head slightly to clear it of thoughts of Booth and turned her attentions to James.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

He didn't turn to her, his back stiff as he deposited a plate on the side and reached for a cloth to begin the drying process. His attentions were apparently focused totally on the crockery in his hands.

'Where've you been?'

She frowned a little, confusion evident in her voice when she answered.

'With Angela.'

'All day?'

His own voice remained flat. He still wasn't looking at her.

'No, I went to the lab afterwards.'

'Why?'

Irritation spiked beneath her skin but she wasn't sure why.

'What do you mean 'why'? I work there'

'But I bet no one else was there were they?'

'No. Zach went home to help Hodgins get some final things ready for the baby.'

'So why did you go in?'

He turned to her then, the plate in his hand replaced with a bowl.

'I went in James because it's a Friday. I work Fridays and there's a lot to do. I only have a week left on this case and its going nowhere.'

'Why do you only have a week?'

She contemplated telling him, about Cullen, Goodman, Booth and the Georgetown offer but in the end decided she was far too exhausted for any conversation that little revelation may bring about…and besides her patience was wearing thin.

'Look, what the hell is this! I went to work, what's the big problem?'

He was quiet for a while before he replied, the only sounds filling the kitchen being the occasional 'tinkle' of dishes bouncing into one another in the sink. His eyes locked with her and he asked his next question slowly, deliberately and with intent.

'Temperance why was the air-freshener out?'

That threw her.

'What?'

He turned for a moment, grabbing another plate from the sink, his hands coated in fluffy soap suds when he turned back to her.

'When I got home the air freshener was out on the side. Why?'

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before her brain formed a reply.

'I…earlier…I used it earlier.'

'When you left the hospital?'

She nodded, watching almost mesmerized as the bubbles on his hands dripped slowly to the floor.

'So let me get this straight, your best friend gives birth to her first child and rather than staying with her you come home to clean?'

'I told you…I had some things to do.'

James raised and eyebrow.

'Cleaning?'

'Look I don't know what this is about but…'

'I just don't understand that's all. I don't understand why you felt the need to whip out the air-freshener and clean the living room from top to bottom in the middle of the afternoon.'

'Stop! Just stop ok! I'm not doing this with you. I cleaned up because the place was messy and I needed distracting. As you said, my best friend gave birth today, and in case it escaped your notice it was a fairly stressful time for all of us. I needed to do something mundane, cleaning was a therapeutic activity, do you have a problem with that?'

He didn't answer straight away, just looked at her, taking in the hands on her hips, the steely blue flash of her eyes.

'And the lab, why go there after, why didn't you come home?'

'Are you getting at something? Is there something you want to say?'

'No! I just…I like knowing where you are is all.'

'Keeping tabs on me you mean!'

'No, Tempe' baby, its not like that I…'

'Don't 'Tempe baby' me James, I'm a grown woman not an infant and I've had enough of this. I don't know what your problem is but I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm tired, its late and I'm not fighting with you over a tin of air-freshener. I'm going to bed.'

He moved to stop her but raised his head just in time to see the flick of her hair as she left the kitchen. He cursed loudly and threw the dishcloth on the side in frustration.

_Why did she have to be so goddamn difficult?_

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been laying there, all she knew was that she wasn't sleeping. The anger that had coiled in her stomach at James' questioning had long since dissipated only to be replaced with a sinking feeling of remorse uncertainty. She hadn't meant to get mad at him. In retrospect it was easy to see that she had simply gathered up her frustration at the days events and thrown them at him for asking questions he was quiet within his right to ask. After all the lavender air-freshener in question was only on the side because ten hours ago she'd used it to help cover up the evidence of her unfaithfulness with her partner. She suspected however, that when James had asked he certainly had no idea that that could ever be her reply. 

She squeezed her eyes tight shut as the bedroom was bathed in a warm glow and the door creaked slightly as it opened. She forced her breathing to slow as James slid beneath the covers beside her, his arm curling about her waist, his lips settling above her ear.

'I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry.'

She didn't reply and he must have accepted her pretence of sleep as he rolled away from her to his side on the bed. Temperance Brennan didn't sleep that night, not a wink. She laid perfectly still on her side of the bed, silent tears slipping down her cheeks, damping the pillow and stinging her skin as unbidden thoughts danced through her head. Thoughts of the man beside her and how, guiltily and secretly, she couldn't help but wish she could turn back the clock, turn back the clock and find herself fast asleep on the couch downstairs in the arms of Seeley Booth

* * *

**Coming up: There's progression in the case and Booth decides to be persistant**


	29. Do Anything You Say

**Chapter 29**

**Do Anything You Say**

**Jeffersonian Medico-legal Lab, Washington D.C, 30th June 2008, 8:17 am**

The weekend passed quickly in a flurry of awkward silence for James and Temperance. Whilst he worked all weekend, content to avoid the sudden mood swings she was becoming prone to, she spent the weekend sharing her time between Angela and the lab. She felt as though she'd found a new connection with her friend and took comfort in the easy happiness now present in the young mothers eyes. She had decided to endeavor to keep that happiness there and so had decided strongly against telling the artist about her night with Booth.

Booth - the very thought of him now put her on edge as she became increasingly paranoid that James would know if she was even thinking of him. Thursday night had been a mistake, a wonderful mistake but a mistake none the less. She knew she couldn't afford to slip again. She had managed to avoid him for the weekend, hoping he had taken advantage to spend quality time with his son rather that dwell on their dalliance. Monday morning however, came around all too soon and as she passed through the lab doors that morning she knew that eventually she would have to see him. She was halted outside her office by one Jack Hodgins.

'Morning Dr Brennan.'

'Hi Hodgins.'

'Angela just wanted me to thank you again for the flowers.'

Temperance remembered the grin on her friends face at the sight of the bouquet of pink lilies and smiled.

'She's more than welcome. Like I said, if you need anything just tell me and if you talk to Angela in the next few hours can you tell her I'm going to try and visit her later.'

'Sure, she should be out either tomorrow or Wednesday anyway and they reckon little Emily should be home by the end of the week.'

'That's great Jack, I…'

'Bones!'

She turned on instinct then immediately wished she hadn't as she took in the sight of him, drawn as she was to his soft eyes as he rushed towards her. Her heart quickened and breathing became a chore. As Jack slipped from her side she tried to formulate words to say to her partner…any words.

'Bones, come on we've got to go.'

'Go? Go where?'

'They found the boyfriend.'

She cocked her head to one side.

'Boyfriend?'

'Abigail Brown's Boyfriend, one Alex Simmons. I thought you'd want to be there for the questioning.'

She hovered for a minute, bobbing from foot to foot as she decided whether or not being in on the interview was worth the risk of being alone with Seeley Booth. As always curiosity won out and she hurried to her office to dump her bag before walking swiftly back to him and following him diligently to the SUV.

* * *

Later when she thought back on it Temperance's only real memory of Alex Simmons would be how young he had looked that first morning in the interrogation room. At eighteen he was hardly a child any more but as she glanced at him through the two-way mirror she couldn't help but see him as a scared little boy. Booth hadn't spoken much on the way to the Hoover building except to tell her that Alex had been picked up after he was caught attempting to break into the Brown residence via a first floor window. The housekeeper Adele had found him and had understandably called the police immediately, who then in turn handed him over to the FBI.

Brennan felt Booth fidget beside her and turned to him.

'Do you really think he knows anything?'

'We'll soon find out.'

'He's just a kid.'

'That doesn't mean he didn't kill his sixteen year old girlfriend does it.'

Booth wasn't looking at her, he too was looking through the two-way mirror into the interrogation room, his eyes locked on Alex. Brennan watched as Booth closed his eyes briefly and sighed before he turned to the door.

'I think you should take the lead on this one.'

'Huh?'

She looked up to see he'd paused in the doorway.

'Why?'

She didn't get it. He'd hardly spoken two words to her all morning and now he wanted her to take the lead on the interrogation? That was the part he used to enjoy. She didn't understand.

'I…I haven't done this in a while remember. I haven't done case work for months and I haven't been in on interrogations since shortly after you left, maybe you should…'

'No, I want you to do it.'

'Oh…ok...'

She didn't move few moments presumably giving him time to take back his request.

'Go on, I'll…I'll be in in a minute, start without me.'

She smiled weakly and moved past him into the corridor before walking into the interrogation room. He hauled in a breath and exhaled slowly, fogging the glass of the two-way mirror as he leant against it. He watched as she moved across to the desk, grace personified, before pulling out the chair and sitting herself squarely in front of Alex. Booth could understand her reluctance to lead the questioning but however long it had been since she had interrogated a suspect he could almost guarantee it had been longer since he had.

His post in Philadelphia had been nothing but paperwork, with the occasional highlight of a fraud case or two falling his way. He had missed this, missed making a difference, missed working with her. That was the other reason he'd asked her to take the lead. It wasn't just that he was out of practice, she was too, the fact of the matter was that if they solved this case then it was quite possible that this could be the last person she got the chance to interrogate. Then she'd leave, go to Montreal with James at her side and never think of him again. The very thought of it tugged sharply somewhere deep in his gut.

He hadn't slept well all weekend, lying awake at night thinking of her, of how much he wanted her. He hated the thought of her fast asleep, wrapped up in James' arms. It made him want to throw things. He tried never to think of them making love, that was just too much, instead he tried to block all thoughts of James from his mind completely and think of her as she had been on Thursday night, untainted, beautiful, his…

* * *

The interrogation room felt unusually large without him in it. Temperance had talked to suspects and witnesses alone before but it was never an activity her partner had allowed her to become accustomed to and having it sprung upon her in this manner was something she wasn't enjoying. Alex Simmons lifted his eyes to hers as she sat down and the innocent look of them reminded her once more of his youth.

'Alex, my name's Dr. Brennan. I need to ask you a few questions ok?'

Alex sniffled and Temperance watched as he clasped his hands together on the desk.

'Is…is this about Abby?'

Temperance nodded slowly.

'Yes Alex, it is. Abby…Abby's dead.'

Alex hung his head then seconds later raised it to meet her eyes.

'I know.'

Booth watched as the briefest flash of surprise crossed his partners face before it disappeared and was smothered with a look of pure professionalism.

'Alex, you were Abby's boyfriend, is that correct?'

A smile flickered on Alex's lips

'Yeah, but she didn't like to call us that…said we were soul mates.'

'How long had you been together?'

'Thirteen months, three weeks and four days.'

Almost fourteen months, it struck Temperance as nothing but ironic that Abby and Alex had started dating almost precisely the same time her partner had left her.

'That would make Abigail fifteen when you met?'

Alex nodded.

'We met at her dance school, I was doing a few odd jobs for the owner and I met her one day when she stayed on after her class for some extra practice. I watched her. She was so beautiful, so graceful, and she looked so alive, so happy when she danced. She saw me watching and we got chatting, after that I waited for her every day after practice.'

He smiled wistfully and continued.

'When we first started seeing each other I worried that she was too young but she was so bright, so independent. She told me that she didn't get much attention at home, that Thomas as the eldest and Eleanor as the prettiest got the lion's share of the affection. I think that's what made Abby so strong willed. Whenever she talked about her family she seemed so sad, my folks weren't so great either. I thought that maybe together we could change that, be a family for each other.'

Booth wished then that he was in the room with his partner, wished he could read her eyes as she considered the correct response to the young mans outpouring of emotion.

'That…that sounds nice…admirable…'

Booth turned from the mirror and walked swiftly to enter the interrogation room, sitting beside his partner and sending a nod in Alex's direction.

'Alex, I'm Special Agent Booth, I need you to tell us about the last time you saw Abby.'

Alex seemed to scan the room before looking back at the pair.

'I…I….we went to the park, nothing happened.'

Booth narrowed his line of sight and studied Alex slowly.

'You're lying.'

Booths voice was steady and confident and Alex fidgeted nervously in his chair, casting his eyes back to the table.

'I'm not saying any more…I want a lawyer.'

Booth sighed and shook his head in defeat.

'Of course you do…they always want a lawyer…'

* * *

They both stepped wearily from the interrogation room nearly an hour later having pried no more from Alex Simmons firmly sealed lips. The lawyer, on arrival, had of course advised him to say nothing and, as Booth and Brennan found, no amount of prodding and poking was about to change Alex's mind. Booth leant heavily against the wall of the corridor outside the interrogation room, his head resting on his arm, doing his best to reign in his frustrations. His partner rocked on her heels beside him.

'Maybe he didn't do it.'

Booth stood up straight and ran a hand across his tired eyes.

'No Bones, innocent men don't ask for lawyers.'

'I don't know, perhaps he's just scared.'

Booth turned to look back towards the interrogation room where Alex still sat.

'Hmmm, he knows something, I'm sure of it…'

Booth turned back in surprise when he felt his partners' small hand come to rest on his shoulder. She dropped it as their eyes met and it registered briefly with him that this was the first physical contact they had had since the hospital.

'You need to let it go Booth, I know it's hard but there's nothing more you can do today.'

He sighed knowing she was right and nodded slowly before meeting her icy blues once more.

'Come to the diner with me?'

She frowned biting her lip.

'Booth, I don't think that…'

'Then don't think, just come.'

'I don't know, were supposed to be keeping…this…work related.'

'It is, we'll talk about the case.'

'I should get home…James…'

'…won't miss you for an hour or two.'

'I still don't…'

'For crying out loud Bones, its coffee not a marriage proposal.'

He regretted the words the moment they slipped from his lips. He groaned inwardly and shook his head.

'Look just forget it…forget I mentioned it…'

With that he turned and stalked away. He was halfway to the stairs when she called after him.

'BOOTH! Wait! I'll come…I'll come.'

He smiled and nodded briefly before leading the way back to the SUV.

* * *

The food was the same, the sweet perfection of the apple pie coupled with the richness of the cream. The service was as great as ever, smiling waitresses rushing around with a specially reserved anecdote and readiness to listen for each customer. The scenery was identical, the plastic table-tops, the cosy booths, red leatherette seats cracked in some places from age and enjoyment. The two people currently occupying said booth however, couldn't be any different.

Brennan watched as Booth chatted amiably to their waitress Dorothy who had served them many times before and took in for the first time since his return just how much he had changed. On the outside he seemed the same, apart from the odd grey hair and wrinkle, no doubt caused by the stress of the past months, his physical appearance hadn't altered. However, something about him was different and Temperance couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was. It was in the way he held himself, it was evident in the tone of his voice and she saw it deep in his eyes. He was different.

The months had changed her too, she knew that. His absence had altered her, changed her as a woman. Whether it had changed her for the better or not she was yet to decide but she strongly suspected it had had a negative effect on her and knew that the man in front of her definitely thought she had changed for the worse. He thought she'd weakened herself, that she'd become less of a person, a shell of the woman she had been. She would have to take his word for it…she no longer remembered the woman he was referring to, didn't know how she had behaved, how 'that' Temperance would act in her situation.

'We missed you here Booth, we've had a surplus of pie ever since you left…'

Dorothy laughed a little and nudged her head in Brennan's direction.

'At least we would have had if madam here wasn't in here twice weekly for a slice of our cherry finest.'

Booth looked at Brennan in surprise and she smiled briefly to Dorothy before looking away leaving Booth to order. Dorothy left with her smile still firmly fixed in place and Temperance could feel Booths eyes on her, burning at her skin.

'You came here? After I left?'

She looked at him, her eyes betraying nothing.

'You weren't the only reason to come here you know, I like the pie.'

Booths gut reliably informed him that the quality of the dessert wasn't the only thing that lured her twice a week to the diner but he kept quiet, resting in the uncomfortable silence they lapsed into until their order arrived. Dorothy set the two plates of pie down beside their coffee's and flashed another toothy smile before leaving them alone once more.

Booth took his first bite of pie and smiled. He'd almost forgotten how good it was.

'Nice pie?'

He grinned at his partner.

'This Bones is more than pie. This is a fruit pastry miracle.'

She laughed and he revelled in the sound as it rang in his ears, her face lighting up in a way it so rarely did these days.

'You look good when you smile, you don't do it enough.'

The smile faded and she eyed him carefully, the epitome of seriousness.

'There hasn't exactly been much to smile about lately.'

Booth placed his hand atop hers where it rested beside her coffee cup.

'Maybe we could change that. Maybe I could make you smile.'

She slid her hand from beneath his own and picked up her cup, raising it to her lips and sipping slowly as she considered his pledge.

'You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?'

He shook his head.

'When it comes to you? Never.'

She didn't reply, instead choosing to simply take another long drink from her cup. Booth sighed.

'Temperance I'm not going to give up on this, I'm not giving up on you, on us.'

She thought for a moment before she let a purely feminine smile grace her lips and peered over her coffee cup from beneath her dark eyelashes. She set the cup down on the table and pulled a few dollars from her purse, leaving them on the table to pay for her half of the order. She stood slowly and he felt the need to repeat his statement, to make her understand.

'I mean it Bones, I'm not giving up.'

She raised her eyebrows and replied with an undoubtedly seductive smile.

'That's good because I'd be sorely disappointed if you did.'

With that she sauntered away leaving a grin on both her face and her partners. Booth leant back in his seat savoring his final piece of pie as he watched her exit the diner whilst thinking of her parting words. That was a challenge if ever he'd heard one and there was nothing Seeley Booth liked more than a challenge…


	30. Black Tie, White Noise

**Hi, its me again, it seems like forever since I did any work on this, it would seem real like has one again imposed upon my fiction duties. I feel as though I've come to a point in this story where I should probably explain my motivation for writing it.**

**The thing is I've read so many fics where people portray Booth and Brennan as virtuous and idealistic and I always thought that at the end of the day they're just supposed to be people like the rest of us, human beings weak to their base needs. Plenty of people write that neither Booth nor Brennan could cheat but at the end of the day no one plans to have an affair, they just happen, you cant help who you fall for or when you fall for them, it just happens. As for the hard time Brennan's had and the way she's turned out, it happens, even to the strongest of people and I think in this case she just didnt realise how much she relied on Booth until he was gone and then everything bad happened to her at once.**

**There's one final twist to Brennan's tale of the past year, something she tries to share with Booth in this chapter but doesnt, or more to the point cant. Why doesnt he want to know, and if he did know would his actions in the chapter have been different? Read on to find out...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30 **

**Black Tie White Noise **

**Conference Hall Three, The Jeffersonian Museum, Washington D.C., 3****rd**** July 2008, 8:18pm**

'_I didn't wear it for him….I didn't wear it for him… I didn't wear it for…'_

This was the mantra that Temperance Brennan repeated to herself as she stepped into the fray at the Jeffersonian Summer Ball. James stood steadfast at her side as they attempted to find their table in the crowded room but it was not James to whom her mantra referred…

She hadn't seen Booth in three days and with their deadline on the Brown case all but upon them to say she was becoming anxious was and understatement. She was fast coming to regret her flirtatious words at the diner and needed to see him, needed to set things straight. She needed to make sure one final time that he knew she wouldn't cheat, to be clear that her actions at the diner were just a bit of fun, teasing and nothing more. Yes, she had given herself a thorough telling off for encouraging Booths actions and had surreptitiously repented by picking out flower arrangements for the wedding, a task she had detested. Three days had had a sobering effect on her and she was once more resolute in her decision to be with and marry James, no matter the personal cost.

There was, however, still the matter of the green silk dress currently moulding itself to her skin so tightly that little was left to the imagination.

'_I didnt wear it for him… I didn't wear it for him…I didn't…'_

It didn't matter that she knew green was his favourite colour or that she knew the dress complimented her eyes, a feature she knew he admired, or even that it was his face that had flashed before her eyes as she handed over her credit card to purchase the garment…she hadn't bought it for him. The chant began once more in her head as she slid into her chair and began unconsciously scanning the room for her partner. It was a good turn out this year, with staff and benefactors, Jeffersonian and FBI alike all mingling in the converted conference hall. The soft light and even softer music made it difficult not to be lulled into a state of relaxation and calm and when Temperance's eyes finally did settle of the firm line of her partners shoulder it was a fluttering of excitement rather than fear that danced within her. She felt James pat her hand lightly and turned to him obediently.

'Baby, I've just seen Clarissa from work, you don't mind if I just go for a quick chat do you? No, of course you don't, I'll be right back.'

He kissed her on the cheek and quickly vacated his seat before scuttling in the direction of a petite blonde, latching onto her arm and steering her in the direction of the ornamental gardens for what Temperance suspected would be a long walk and an equally long chat on legal procedure and a lawyers position on human right. She sighed and turned back to the crowd before her to admire Booth from a distance only to frown in mild disappointment when she couldn't see him.

'Looking for someone?'

A shiver ran down her spine as his breath tickled at the back of her neck. She froze and didnt reply as he stepped from behind her and settled himself in James' empty seat.

'Hi Booth.'

He grinned slightly at the apparent effect his simple presence was having on her based on the slight waver in her voice. The smile slipped away and he replaced it with a look of mock hurt.

'Come now Dr. Brennan, we're not working now. You should really call me Seeley.'

She blinked but obliged.

'Hello Seeley.'

Their eyes locked and they both knew the other was vividly recalling the last time she had uttered his given name, first as a reverent whisper then a strangled cry as they fell together in ecstasy exactly one week ago.

'Temperance?'

'Yes?'

'Dance with me.'

She felt herself nodding and had taken his hand before the request had even reached her brain. His skin felt warm against her palm, soft and comforting but even his comfort wasn't enough to distract her from the heads that snapped in her direction as they headed from the table.

She wasn't blind, she noticed the eyes that followed her as she travelled to the dance floor hand in hand with her partner. She saw them, as they frowned and tutted, raised their eyebrows and shared whispered judgements with their neighbours. She knew at least one half were FBI personnel, no doubt sharing their own convoluted version of Davison's death and her defiance to cooperate with anyone who would listen. The other half were vaguely familiar as Jeffersonian staff were less hasty with their judgements, torn between their respect for her as a scientist and their love of a good gossip and the promise of scandal.

The pair reached the dance floor and if Booth was surprised when Temperance abruptly buried her face in his chest then he didn't show it. Temperance squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the faces still watching her, the voices still judging her, but it was becoming impossible. This wasn't her first public experience of her peers shunning her, in the past year it had become more and more of a frequent event. However, she no longer needed to hear them to know what they were saying and she now found that when she closed her eyes she could still see their faces, picture their judgemental expressions. Hot tears threatened to spill over her cheeks, ruining both her make-up and her evening. She couldn't do this anymore, couldn't watch people disapprove of her actions and judge her every move and pretend it didn't hurt. She couldn't act anymore.

She felt the warmth on her ear as Booths mouth came low to whisper his comfort.

'Ignore them, they're not worth it. They don't know you, not like I do. You've done nothing wrong and you don't deserve this.'

She wasn't sure how he knew instinctually why she was crying and she didn't question it. His 'understanding', if anything, provoked her tears rather than soothed them. As the first sob shook her small frame He moved to guide her from the dance floor and away from prying eyes to calm down. The shadowed alcove he lead her to was secluded enough that they were no longer in full view of the whole party but also open enough that he could step back to give her some breathing space.

'Just take a deep breath ok.'

She nodded and sniffled but the tears kept coming, slipping from her cheeks to splash against the edge of her dress causing the damp green fabric to darken three or four shades.

'Come on Bones, don't cry.'

'Why not? My reputation's in ruin already, crying can hardly make things worse.'

She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to steady her breathing. Wisps of hair that had worked their way free from the mass of curls atop her head clung to her damp cheeks and the forty minutes she had spent doing her make-up earlier that evening were thoroughly wasted. Booth stepped forward, unable to restrain himself further. He tenderly brushed the pads of his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the streaks of mascara that currently flawed her otherwise perfect skin. Then he moved his hand to cup her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet is own.

'Forget them Temperance, they don't know you, whatever they're saying doesn't matter.'

'Its not you they're talking about.'

'No, its you and you're upset which means it hurts just as much as if it was me they were talking about.'

'I cant do this anymore Booth. I cant pretend anymore. I cant act like I'm ok when I'm not, when all around me my life is a mess. I might act cold hearted, like I dont feel things but…but when Davison died…'

She never finished her sentence as a fresh wave of sobs hit her. Booth wrapped his arms around her, his fingers burning through the thin material of her dress, leaving tingles on the skin beneath. For her part she clung to him, her small hands bruising him even through the heavy dinner jacket her wore. He kissed the crown of her head, his lip whispering across her curls, and she lifted her face from his chest. The added height of her heels meant she hardly had to stretch as she tilted her face towards his own and drew his lips to hers. He reciprocated, pushing her further into the shadows of the alcove as his hands ran up her back, her arms, the column of her neck in an attempt to sate the passion she had ignited. The kiss came to its natural conclusion all too soon but she didn't leap away from him as he had half expected, instead she simply settled her head on his shoulder and exhaled slowly. They stayed that way for a while, the beating of his heart reverberating through her own chest, soothing he wracked nerves and calming the panic that had welled within her.

Finally Booth gently prised her away, his hands still on the bare skin of her shoulders, holding her at arms length. He took her in properly for the first time that evening. Her emerald green dress hugged her figure, accentuating her small waist and proportional curves before flaring our to brush the floor and completely hide her feet. The rich colour of the silk made her skin seem even paler than usual, the creamy column of her neck left bare, her hair curled and twisted atop her head, the deep auburn of her locks in stark contrast with her milky skin. Her face was flushed, he wasn't sure whether from the crying or the kissing, and her lips were swollen and rosy, although he was almost sure this was from the kissing. He beamed at her and she smiled slowly back, some of the light returning to her eyes.

'You're beautiful.'

His voice was reverent and almost awestruck as he whispered to her. She shook her head.

'I must look a mess now.'

'No you look perfect, you always do.'

She smiled again but it quickly faded as she remembered the whispers that had followed her.

'I need to tell you something…'

Six words, that's all but they effectively drained the colour from his face.

'I don't need to know.'

'But…I need…I want…'

'No Temperance, it doesn't matter, you don't have to tell me.'

Her eyes sparked for a moment and he almost thought she was going to tell him anyway…then the determination slipped from her eyes and she sighed, nodding slowly, a smile she hoped looked grateful artfully painted on her lips. He couldn't help the wave of guilt that washed over him, the guilt that he hadn't stopped her telling him for her sake but his own. He had a pretty good idea that whatever she wanted to tell him wasn't good news. He had a pretty good feeling that, whatever it was, once she had told him it would be hard to forget again.

He saw her line of sight move behind him and turned, following her eyes to see James sat at their table glancing around for her. Booth frowned.

'You should probably go.'

The words were spoken on a sigh and when she replied she did so in a single moment of pure honesty.

'I don't want to'

He ran a hand across he cheek.

'And I don't want you to but…James…he…'

She nodded regretfully knowing she had lost her mental battle, she had slipped again, fallen victim to Booths unintentional charm and now she had admitted that she was reluctant to return to James. In their twisted game of cards her poker face was slipping.

'Ok, I'll go but…'

She took a risk, went all out, played her hand and gambled that he wouldn't raise the stakes.

'Can I see you…later?'

The air in his lungs seemed to disappear.

'Are you sure about what you're asking Temperance?'

She paused for the briefest of moments.

'Positive.'

The depths of her glittering eyes showed not a trace of doubt and suddenly the ball was in Booths court.

'What will you tell James?'

'I'll think of something.'

He wondered where this persona had appeared from, this gutsy young woman now apparently undaunted by the affair she was on the precipice of creating. He wasn't the man to ask that question.

'Later then.'

She nodded and smiled gently before lifting her hands to smooth her hair and stepping around Booth to head back towards James.

'Later.'

He turned slowly, letting her walk a mere four or five yards from him before he called her back, his voice still low enough not be overheard.

'Temperance?'

She span, her eyes shining. He grinned, a masculine pride flourishing within him at the knowledge that he caused that shine.

'I just wanted you to know…I like the dress.'

She lowered her lashes slightly and smiled before uttering what they both hoped wouldnt be her last words to him that evening.

'I wore it for you.'

* * *

**Ta-daaa. So, what you do now is you live up to your wonderful reputation as dutiful readers and you send me a pretty little review :) I've already started the next part so should have it up soon.**

**Will Brennan go to Booth? Will James find out? And what was it she wanted to tell him? All coming up in the next few part...**


	31. Modern Love

**Chapter 31 **

**Modern Love**

**Around the corner from Conference Hall Three, The Jeffersonian Museum, Washington D.C.,** **4****th**** July 2008, 0:43am**

'Come on Ange' pick up, pick up, pick up…'

Temperance threw a cursory glance around the corner of the corridor she'd snuck into to make sure James hadn't't spotted her absence from their table. She had tried to waited, she really had. She had tried to hold out, to see if over time her craving for Booth, the inexplicable desire to spend the night in his bed, the unavoidable need to seek solace in him would fade...

It didn't't and as she watched Booth exit the room at half eleven, throwing only a quick glance in her direction from across the ballroom, her resolve crumbled. She lasted another hour before she gave in. She sent James on the hunt for a cocktail she knew would take at least ten minutes to acquire and she swiftly began hunting for a place to make her call.

The logic behind her call was weak. She needed an alibi figured Angela would be up. The artist had left the hospital two days previously and Temperance had it on good authority that baby Emily had left the hospital that morning. She was relying on the little girl to be a poor sleeper and on Angela being an attentive mother. Sure enough the phone gave two sharp rings before it was answered.

'He…Hello?'

The voice on the other end of the line was thick with sleep and Temperance felt a small stab of guilt…but only a small stab.

'Angela?'

'Brennan, is that you?'

'Yeah, did I wake you?'

'No Emily did. Why are you calling me at gone midnight, isn't't it the summer ball tonight?'

'Yeah, I'm there now, its OK, you'd have enjoyed it.'

Angela laughed a little.

'Right now I don't think I have the energy to enjoy a tea party let alone a ball.'

'Sorry Ange' I won't keep you long, I just…'

She paused, this was it. Her request cemented her decision to follow through on her desire to see Booth tonight.

'Come on Bren I want to go back to bed.'

'Right, I just…I need you to do me a favor.'

The sleepy woman on the end of the line seemed to perk up a bit.

'Ooh, what kind of favor?'

'I need you to cover for me.'

'What?'

'I…I kind of need to…look if anyone asks can you just say that I was with you tonight…please.'

'What's going on?'

'Angela, please, just do this for me, don't ask why.'

'But…I don't…'

'Ange' please you owe me this.'

She hadn't't meant to say that.

'I _owe_ you?'

She couldn't't have this conversation, certainly not over the phone and definitely not now, not ever if she had anything to do with it.

'Angela! Please!'

'Okay, okay, jeez Bren!'

'Sorry, I didn't't mean to shout, I just need you to do this.'

There was a pause on the line. Then she heard Angela sigh and tensed in anticipation of what she would say.

'Okay, consider it done. If anyone asks you were with me but don't think I'm letting this drop, we'll talk about this when I see you.'

'Okay, thank you Angela. I'll see you soon, go get some sleep and say hi to my god-daughter for me.'

'I will, night Tempe'

'Night.'

The sound of a click from Angela's end of the line brought Temperance back to reality with a bump as she began to fully understand the gravity of what she was about to do. This was nothing like the first time. If she went to Booth tonight there was no way it could be explained away as a fumbled mistake. What she was about to do was the definition of pre-meditated. It had been thought through, thoroughly planned right down to an alibi from Angela and a mentally practiced excuse for James. This wasn't't just one night, it was the precursor to an affair, an affair she wasn't't even sure she wanted.

_Liar. _

Temperance ignored her subconscious and took a deep breath in an attempt to order her thoughts. Ultimately, after a whole forty seconds of deliberation, she decided it was too late. Too late to change her mind, too late to call Angela back, too late to change what happened to Davison and too late to stop the yearning in the pit of her stomach, the yearning she had for the one man she wasn't't supposed to want.

It was complicated, that was the bottom line but it was too late to change that too. She'd already had Booth, she'd seen the flash of bliss in his eyes as he'd tipped over the edge as he own body fluttered around him. She knew what she was missing know, she couldn't't go back…which meant the only option was to go forward and that's what she planned to do, steam ahead with arms outstretched and eyes wide open, consequences be damned. She was going to be free for once. The fact that it was now officially Independance Day had never been so appropriate.

She jumped as an elderly benefactor and his not so elderly escort for the evening bustled loudly into the corridor she had been hiding in. The young woman giggled as she spotted Temperance, her lips parting to reveal shiny braces, and Brennan wondered just how young she was. Temperance smiled and gave a brief nod to the pair. The gentleman simple nodded, his mustache twitching across his cheek. The woman/girl simply giggled again in response and the gentleman had the good sense to steer her away quickly leaving Temperance alone once more.

She flicked a glance around the corner into the main room and noted with trepidation that James was back at their table…and he was looking for her. She watched as his eyes scanned the room, short locks of blond hair flicking from side to side as he moved his head in search of her. Straightening her dress and running a hand over her hair to smooth it she stepped from the corridor knowing it was now or never. James spotted her immediately as she re-entered the room and she offered him a shaky smile as she approached.

'Hey, I wondered where you'd got to'

The concern in her voice made her feel sick with guilt, making the lie she was about to tell all the easier to go through with.

'Yeah sorry about that, I had a call.'

'A call?'

'Yeah look, Angela isn't't feeling too great, she asked if I'd pop by…I told her I would.'

James' face clouded for a second and she thought he was going to object.

'Oh…right…so you're leaving?'

'I told her I would.'

'Right.'

'I mean its getting late anyway and I'm getting kind of tired.'

'Right.'

'You should go home, there's no reason both of us should be up any longer than we have to be.'

'Sure.'

The monotonous tone of his voice was a fair indicator of his displeasure at her leaving but she wasn't't about to stop now.

'Like I said, I'm kinda tired. I'll probably just stay with Ange' tonight.'

'Okay.'

'So…I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah…tomorrow.'

She hesitated only a moment longer before smiling slightly and dropping a brief kiss to his cheek. Then she said goodnight an headed for the door. James watched her go, watched her walk away from him. He tried not to notice the gentle sway of her hips as she walked, tried not to remember the tear tracks that were still evident of her face when she returned from the cozy alcove she had occupied with her pesky partner and he tried to ignore the feeling in his gut that he had just been lied to…


	32. Never Let Me Down

**Hi all, firstly I suppose I'd better say I am well aware of how long this has taken me and I'm sorry for the delay, college ind of took over but I'm going to put in a bit effort to ge this fic finished now so thankyou to everyone who's stayed with me.**

**Secondly this chapter kind of pushes the upped end of its raing due to adult themes but it didnt seem worth changing the rating for one chapter and there's nothin explicit but if it offends anyone then I'm sorry.**

**Finally any typing errors are wholey mine as I'm still beta-less.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Never let me down**

**Seeley Booths apartment, Finley House, Washington D.C., 4****th**** July 2008,1:04am.**

She was in a bubble.

That was the only explanation as to how Temperance Brennan had ended up at Seeley Booths door that mild evening of the 4th of July. Having forgotten that she had ridden with James to the Jeffersonian she had been forced to take a cab, no easy task at one in the morning dressed in a gown that cost more than some peoples monthly earnings and did nothing to keep the cold at bay. Needless to say the cab driver had looked her up and down more than once before setting off.

The journey to Booths seem to take forever and by the time she got there she was so worked up that she struggled to extract the right amount of money from her purse for the driver. She gave up in the end and simply thrust a handful of notes in his direction to get rid of him before rushing up the path and towards the front porch. The next few seconds merged together as she found herself at his door, a hand poised to knock but without the conviction to carry the action through. If she were more sure of herself, more confident, she would have simply tried the handle but she wasn't and so she paused for a moment in the dimly lit doorway before raising her hand in a second attempt to knock.

In the end she didn't need to as the door opened of its own accord to reveal Booth on the other side. She dropped her hand back down to her side and shivered, not sure whether it was due to the cold or the smouldering look in Booths eyes. Either way Booth noticed and swiftly motioned for her to enter the apartment.

He, unlike her, had had time she noted as she looked around the room. Time to collect his thoughts, to think about what they were about to do, to shrug off his heavy dinner jacket, to fill the room with what seemed like a thousand tiny candles…

'Seeley…'

She tried to talk but he came behind her, a hand wrapping itself about her middle as he pulled her to his chest, the hard planes of his back and the hand at her waist setting her skin alight through the fabric of her dress.

'I was beginning to think you weren't coming.'

His voice was low and husky as his hot breath brushed her ear and she couldn't help the ripple of excitement that ran down her spine.

'I couldn't get away.'

The hand at her waist began tracking a path up her side, brushing gently against her ribcage before moving back down to her hips.

'But you're here now…'

She stilled his movements and turned in his arms. She placed one hand flat against his chest, her other coming up to cradle his jaw. She ran her thumb slowly across his lips and smiled when she caught his sigh. Her eyes flicked up to meet his own and she was startled by the raw need she saw there. She faltered, trying hard to think of the last time anyone had truly wanted her, the last time she had felt desired by anyone. Certainly she had not felt this with James. He had desired her yes, wanted to sleep with her, to have her but it wasn't like this, with James it was never like this.

She felt her own desire burning in the pit of her stomach, desire to be part of the man before her, to be one with him, to share a miracle. She wanted to be wanted, wanted to be safe, wanted to be loved…

'Yes Booth, I'm here now.'

She tipped her head up then, pressing her lips to his own and loosing herself in the kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, several pins falling from her intricate up-do as their tongues mingling and the kiss became heated, hands and lips moving independently as they fought for the upper hand. Booth pulled away first, out of breath and struggling to control his own urge to just take her there and then.

'We should…slow…we've got all night.'

She smiled nodding before leaning in for another kiss, this one far slower than the last as each tasted the other, savouring the moment. Booth removed his lips from hers, moving instead to kiss his way down her neck, revelling in the soft moan she made when he suckled at her pulse point. He licked at the hollow of her throat and nipped at her collar bone before he felt her tugging at his gentle grasp and she stepped back.

She turned to once more face away from him, showing his the creamy expanse of her bare back, gentle candlelight flickering against her skin, highlighting its milky tones against the bottle green satin of her dress. He watched as she lifted her hands to her hair, pulling out the remaining pins and setting them on the sideboard as her hair slipped in soft waves down her back. She pulled her hair in front of her shoulder and he got the message, stepping forward to tug at the bow securing the criss-cross ties of her dress. He unlaced the dress slowly, barely able to feel the difference between the satin fabric and the soft skin of her back. Finally he popped open the two buttons securing the skirt of the gown and placed his hands at her hips and knelt, easing the fabric down gently to pool at her feet. He stayed on his knees as she turned to him, dressed un only her underwear and a pair of heels. He held his breath and waited for the moment of unadulterated ecstasy to pass before he smiled at her in awe.

'You really are beautiful Temperance.'

She said nothing, instead stroking her fingers through his hair as he stared at her in reverence. He placed a hand at her ankle, removing first one shoe then the other. He lifted her foot, causing her to wobble slightly, clutching at his shoulders to stay upright as he kissed her instep before moving up to her ankle, her knee, her inner thigh…then he stopped, swapping to trace his way up the other leg before he stopping again, getting achingly close but not quite close enough to the one place she now ached for him most.

Instead he stood, pulling her in for yet another searing kiss, her hands bunching in the fabric of his crisp shirt. She pulled away, pulling at his buttons until enough were free that she tugged the shirt over his head, throwing it across the couch. She took the sight of his bare chest in greedily. She had seen it before of course, not least of all a week ago when they had all but assaulted each other in her living room but this was different. This time she had time to drink in the sight of him, to admire the smooth planes of his chest and the perfectly proportional muscles of his upper arms, to run a hand from shoulder to abs and revel in the way his muscles twitched gently beneath her fingers.

She placed a kiss over his heart before feeling the almost overwhelming thrill of power that surged through her when she heard him hiss as her teeth scraped his nipple. He distracted her, grabbing her for a kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as passion and lust momentarily took over. He brushed his hands across her stomach, the rough pads of his fingers heightening the sensation. She barely even noticed when he deftly flicked open the front clasp of her bra and discarded the garment to the same section of the floor as her dress. She did notice however when he rubbed his thumb across her nipple. He watched as the skin pebbled and her nipple tightened, turning a rose coloured pink as if to demand further attention. He dropped his head to suckle at her and couldn't suppress his own moan when her own muffled cry of ecstasy left reached his ears and her hands threaded themselves tightly in his hair .

She pulled him up, kissing him hotly as her movements became frantic. She reached for his belt buckle and managed to get as far as undoing the button on his dress pants before her stopped her.

'Not here Temperance, not here.'

Some measure of sobriety hit her then and she knew he was right, they couldn't do this in the living room, not again. She nodded slowly and all thoughts of fire safety were ignored as he lead her away from the flickering candles of the living room to the inky darkness of his bedroom. Outside the window Brennan could hear shouts of celebration from further into the city and wondered if this was just normal Friday night partying or premature independence day celebrations. She settled on the edge of the bed and watched as Booth stepped deftly out of both his pants and boxers. She reached out to run her hand down the length of his but her stepped back.

'I want you so badly…'

She was unable to contain the smile that sprang to her lips.

'…but when I come, it will be inside you.'

She felt the flush that ran across her skin then and groaned at his words. He took her hands in his own and eased her back onto the bed, kissing her sweetly before making his way down her body, mentally mapping every inch of her skin, every curve, every freckle, every scar until he knew he could never forget the look of her, to feel of her, the sound and scent of her.

He hooked his fingers in the elastic of her panties and dragged them slowly down the legs, trying his best to ignore the tightening in his groin as he caught the scent of her arousal in the air. Having discarded the last of their clothes he climbed back up the bed and into her arms as she leaned up to kiss him, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth.

'Please Seeley, no more waiting.'

He never could deny her, and thrust into her, sheathing himself fully in one deep stroke. She memorised the sound of their mutual groans of satisfaction and the feeling of him pulsing inside of her as he began to slowly move. She matched him, meeting him stroke for stroke with her own as they worked, as always, together towards a shared goal. She felt the familiar coiling in her stomach and barely had time to say anything before he pushed her over the edge, following her seconds later.

For several minutes after they simply lay there, scared to move, scared to ruin the moment. Finally Booth rolled away, pulling Brennan to rest in the crook of his arm.

'That was…you were…I mean last time was…but then…wow Bones.'

She laughed and he smiled at the sound. It was good to hear her laugh, in stark contrast from just hours earlier when she had been sobbing at the ball.

'You weren't so bad yourself.'

He smiled and pulled her closer. Silence descended for several seconds until she broke it with the words they had both been dreading.

'We need to talk Seeley.'

He sighed but answered her.

'We do, but not tonight, not now, cant we just…pretend?'

'Pretend what?'

'That the rest of the world doesn't exist.'

'She smiled and snuggled into his side.

'I think that sounds fair, I think the rest of the world can cope with being forgotten about for a couple of hours.'

'Until the morning.'

'Yes…the morning…'

He nodded and closed his eyes, listening until her breathing evened out to that of someone in peaceful sleep before he sighed and slipped into his own slumber, aware only of the woman in his arms and the peril the morning could bring.


	33. Sorrow

**Hi, thanks for your reviews, it was great to hear from you all so here as promised is the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**Sorrow**

**Seeley Booths apartment, Finley House, Washington D.C., 4th July 2008, 6:52 am**

When Seeley Booth woke the next morning it had nothing to do with wanting to get up and everything to do with his partners insistent prodding. He cracked open one eye to see her kneeling over him naked as the day she way born.

'Booth, we have to get up, I have to leave.'

His heart sank. Yep the morning was well and truly here. Now he was just waiting for…

'And we have to talk.'

Yep, there it was.

'Temperance…'

She threw he hands up in frustration and he suddenly got the impression she had been sat up a long time waiting for this conversation.

'No Booth, we're not putting this off any more, we said the morning, now it's the morning. We need to talk!'

'Ok. Ok, calm down.'

'Believe it or not I'm finding being calm a little difficult right now.'

She sighed and threw her legs over the side of the bed running a hand over her face.

'Look I…I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just…panicked I suppose. After all no offence but you're not the one who's supposed to be getting married but is actually having an affair with her best friend are you.'

He sat up then, the bed sheets falling to his waist as he caught her hands in his own forcing her to look at him.

'Look, whatever this is lets get one thing straight, it isn't an affair.'

'Not for you maybe but I think you'll find what I'm doing is the definition of a affair.'

'Does it feel like an affair, to you feel guilty…dirty?'

'No! I never…with you… I…'

She sighed again and he took the risk of running a comforting hand up her bare back.

'This isn't right, you know it isn't, what about you. You belong to a faith that frowns upon adultery.'

He smiled grimly.

'Yeah, but somehow when it comes to you none of the rules seem to matter.'

They were silent for a minute before he heard the first soft sob ripple from her lips.

'I don't know if I can do this Booth, I don't know if I can live this double life.'

'Temperance, I'll be honest, I cant share you.'

'I don't want to be shared.'

'The thought of him…with you…'

She watched him grip the bed sheets in his fist to maintain some semblance of control.

'I haven't slept with him Booth, not since before last week, not since I as with you.'

He released his hold on the sheets.

'Look Seeley, I don't want to cheat, I always said that's one thing I'd never do but…God things are so messed up. Why couldn't we have just have done this years ago, why did your mother have to get sick, why did I have to meet James?'

'We cant live with what-if's Bones.'

'But I cant live like this either.'

'Then leave him Temperance, leave James.'

'I cant, you know I cant.'

'Why?'

'You know why. Everyone likes him, they're happy, Ange has just had her baby and for the first time in what seems like forever things are finally looking up. You don't know what it was like. When things went wrong they were there for me. They were all so worried, and I did that. I put them through that stress. I cant do it to them again.'

'So you're going to marry someone you don't love just to make them happy?'

'Who's to say I don't love him, maybe I do, maybe it'll be ok.'

'Come on Bones, you wouldn't be here in bed with me if you loved him.'

'It doesn't matter anyway, I still cant do it.'

'So what about me? Do I get no say in this.'

'You had your chance Booth and you left remember.'

She winced as the words left her lips.

'I'm sorry, I didn't…'

'No, I probably deserved that. You're right, I did have my chance and I let it slip through my fingers but I wont do it again Temperance, I wont let you go again, I wont end this again.'

'I don't want to end this I just…'

'Then what do you want because you're not exactly making a lot of sense here. You don't want to cheat but you wont leave him and you still want to be with me. You're going to have to explain this one to me Bones cos I just don't…'

'I don't know ok! That's the truth, I don't know what I want anymore because I've spent that long thinking about what I need, what's best for me, that I don't even know how to do what I want.'

He eyed her steadily.

'Do you love me?'

'You want the honest answer?'

'Always.'

'I don't know, but then I don't seem to know much at the minute do I.'

She looked down at where his hand still held one of her own.

'I want to if that helps. I want to be in love Booth, I want to be loved but at the minute…well, it doesn't matter who I choose I'm going to get hurt.'

'I'd never hurt you.'

'You wouldn't have to, the fact of the matter is I cant trust you, I cant trust anyone and there's nothing that you can really do to change that. This is something I have to work out on my own Booth, you just have to be patient. You just have to trust me…I'm asking you to trust me.'

'I do trust you.'

He kissed her then, drawing her into his arms as they clung to each other, both wishing they had kept pretending for just a few hours longer.

* * *

Half an hour later they were both suited and booted for work and Brennan was busy in the bathroom scraping her hair back into a messy ponytail.

'I still don't hate that we're going into work today.'

'Why, we work every other Friday?'

'Yeah but its Independence Day, we should be messing about, having fun, not investigating the murder of a teenage girl.'

'Murder doesn't go away on holidays Booth.'

'Yeah I know. Do you want a lift in or are you going to get a cab?'

'A cab, if James is there it'll look less suspicious, he thinks I stayed at Angela's.'

'What if Angela's beat you in?'

She gave him a look.

'Angela…at work…before eight…on a national holiday?'

Booth laughed.

'Yeah good point. '

Brennan gave up with her hair and turned to him.

'Seeley…'

'Yes…?'

'What will happen about the case?'

'What about it?'

'Our time's up, we've had our three weeks, now what?'

'I'm going to see Cullen, convince him to give us more time.'

'And if he doesn't?'

'He will, I can be very persuasive.'

She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows and he proceeded to spend the next thirty minutes showing her just how persuasive he could be.

* * *

Sam Cullen eyed Booth with caution as he entered his office that sunny afternoon in July. He knew exactly why the agent was there.

'Booth, unless you're here to tell me you've caught Abigail Brown's killer I don't want to hear it.'

'Sir…I…'

'The deadline was today Booth, if you cant catch a killer in three weeks then your partnership with Dr. Brennan obviously isn't as effective as it once was and we'll have to think of alternatives.'

'But Sir, we need more time.'

'Time for what, you've said it yourself, you've got nothing.'

'We've got the boyfriend, I need more time to question him.'

'Its not enough and you know it, if he knew something useful you'd have it by now, you'll never get a holding order for him.'

'Her friends then, I haven't even had chance to talk to her classmates at school and I want to question her brother.'

Cullen sighed and Booth knew he was clutching at straws.

'Look Sir, I know that three weeks is a long time, especially with the press breathing down your neck to find someone to blame. I know how it works, if we don't find someone to blame for the death of a sixteen year old girl then the press will blame us.'

'I've already had arguments with two reporters this morning…'

'Exactly, but with all due respect Sir this is bigger than our reputations. This is about getting the truth for a young girl who's life was taken long before it should have been. I know you're angry, annoyed that we don't have anything yet and I know that your relationship with Dr Brennan is strained at best but we're the best people for this Sir and you know it. Please, we need more time.'

Cullen stared at him long and hard before letting his admiration and respect of the competent young agent before him get the better of him.

'Fine, you've got your extra time.'

Booth couldn't help the grin of relief that rushed to his lips

'Thank-you sir, you wont regret this.'

Cullen made a noise in the back of his throat before sighing and laying both hands flat on his desk, staring straight at Booth..

'Look Booth, just…just be careful ok.'

Booth frowned and replied to his superior with some amount of trepidation.

'Careful?'

Cullen rubbed a hand across his temples.

'I know you like her, I get that, but I'd hate to lose another good agent because of Dr. Brennan.'

Booth wasn't quite sure what to say or where this was going.

'What do you mean 'another good agent'? Surely you cant blame her for what happened to Davison, by all accounts the kid was inexperienced to say the least. He shouldn't have been in the field anyway.'

'But if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have…If I'd known before…'

Cullen trailed off and rested his head momentarily in the palms of his hands as though the weight of whatever burden he carried was too much to cope with any longer. Booths voice shook as he asked his question, once more getting the distinct impression that he wasn't going to like the answer. Fractured memories flitted through his mind.

'…A lot's changed since you left Booth, and not all of its for the better…'

'….Angela doesn't know everything Booth, no one does…'

'…I need to tell you something…'

It was with a large amount of trepidation Booth turned back to his boss to question his comment.

'If you'd known what?'

* * *

His meeting over Booth strode purposely from the office, ignoring the looks he received from his colleagues as he hurried through the office, rushing down the stairs and through the main lobby to leave the building. Bursting through the double doors he finally allowed himself to breathe, welcoming the rush of cold air and noise that the street brought. From all directions people passed him on the sidewalk, oblivious to the inner turmoil the agent was experiencing. He closed his eyes briefly, inhaling once more as he leant back against the exterior wall of the Hoover building to collect his thoughts. Several seconds later he exhaled and pushed off from the wall shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He ran a hand across his tired eyes before turning and stalking down the street. There was a conversation he needed to have with a certain anthropologist…

* * *

She saw him coming from across the lab and cast her eyes downward onto the paperwork she was supposed to be doing in an attempt to look busy. However, the minute he entered the office she couldn't help but look up and one look was all it took to know why he was there. She watched with fear in her eyes as he came to a halt in front of her desk, his own eyes hiding nothing. Temperance dropped her head then raised it again to meet his eyes, resided to the conversation that was about to follow.

'He told you didn't he.'

And with that the bubble burst…


	34. Without You

**Chapter 34 **

**Without You **

**The Jeffersonian Medico-legal Lab, The Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C., 4****th**** July 2008 , 2:11 pm.**

_She saw him coming from across the lab and cast her eyes downward onto the paperwork she was supposed to be doing in an attempt to look busy. However, the minute he entered the office she couldn__'__t help but look up and one look was all it took to know why he was there. _

'_He told you didn__'__t he.__'_

Booth turned away as though unable to look her in the eye.

'I shouldn't have found out like that Temperance.'

She could hear the disappointment in his voice, subtly laced with an angry undertone.

'I…we…'

'I can't believe you…I mean…how could you…?'

That was all it took for her own anger to flare. She leaped up from her desk, her hands curling into fists as she came to stand before him.

'So that's it is it? After everything one little whisper from Cullen is all it takes for you to…'

'You should have told me!'

'I TRIED!'

Her screams of anger permeated the lab and Booths eyes flicked to the open office door that was now the focus of attention for several of the lab technicians. Brennan followed his line of sight before she turned, walked to the door and slammed it shut, the office windows rattling in protest. When she returned to stand in front of her partner her own eyes were still sparking whilst his had softened somewhat.

'I tried to tell you Booth, you know I did. I tried to tell you at the ball and you…I saw the look in your eyes Booth, you didn't want to know because you knew you wouldn't like it.'

'You still should have…how could you even…'

'Don't you dare judge me. You don't know the truth, no one does. Just hear me out before you take the moral high ground.'

'I think I've heard enough for one day.'

'Oh no you don't…you don't get to come in here shouting the odds and then not let me defend myself. You haven't heard my side of the story. You haven't heard what I have to say.'

'What Temperance! What can you possibly say to excuse…you slept with him for crying out loud!'

She shook her head in disgust and turned from him to stand at the office window, the pattern of the blinds flickering across her face.

'Think what you like Booth.'

This time her voice was low, a delicate whisper. When he replied his own still betrayed the same level of anger as before.

'Oh no you don't, you wanted to talk, let's talk. Tell me what possible excuse you could have for having a relationship with a junior agent barely old enough to be legal!'

'He was 26!'

'Exactly, 7 years Bones!'

'James is 41, that's nearly 8 years difference but no one seems to care about that.'

'Don't bring him into this. Besides, this is different and you know it.'

'No! It's only different because you say it is, it's only different because Davison's dead!'

She groaned in frustration and threw herself onto the couch, dropping her head into her hands. The seconds ticked by before eventually she heard him sigh and felt the couch dip as he settled himself beside her.

'You need to talk to me here Bones because I've got nothing here.'

She looked up, her eyes a mysterious shade of blue, her expression so different to the one that had met him in bed that morning, and he had a feeling he had once more made 'The Temperance Brennan List Of Times When People Have Let Me Down'.

'And what have I got Booth, because when I woke up this morning I thought I had you and now…'

'You still have…I just…I don't know what's going on here Bones. I've just been told that my partner, the woman I just spent the night with, was having an affair with my replacement, an Agent who A: was almost ten years her junior and B: is now dead. Cullen was the last person I wanted to hear that from.'

'Look, I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen and now…now you're doubting me and as far as the rest of the world is concerned my reputation is in ruins and all because of one stupid night. That's what we're talking about here, one night, one stupid sex filled, alcohol fuelled disaster of a night. Unfortunately for me we picked the wrong night.'

'Cullen told me that after the shooting they questioned Davison's neighbours as part of the investigation. They said…they said you were there, at his apartment, the night before he died.'

He posed the statement as a question and she nodded slowly apparently ready to tell her story.

'Booth, what do you know about the night Agent Davison was killed?'

He shrugged his shoulders.

'Not much, only what Angela told me, that you went to interrogate a suspect and were caught unawares and unarmed.'

Temperance snorted out a cynical laugh.

'If only it had been that simple.'

'Then tell me, make it that simple.'

For a moment he thought she was going to refuse him but then she spoke, her voice low and even, not betraying the uncertainty in her voice or how hard this was for her.

'It had been a bad week. A bad week that was fast merging into all the other bad weeks I was having. I was getting on well with Davison, he was different to the other agents they'd sent, he respected me and the work we did but…'

She swallowed.

'…but the case was at a bit of a dead end. I'd found nothing in days, our case was at a bit of a dead end and our suspect wasn't talking. Things were tense, we fought. Davison stormed out and I let him go. I felt bad; it wasn't his fault I'd snapped. I'd borrowed his case notes earlier that day to cross reference with my own so I figured I'd go over to his place, give him the notes and say sorry. I hadn't wanted to go, not really. I remember how at the end of the day all I really wanted to do was go home, have a bathand get some sleep but I didn't, I drove over there with the file. It was raining so hard that between my car and the door I got soaked. Davison…'

Booth cut across.

'Why do you always call him Davison? If you were friends what's the deal with the surnames.'

'I call you Booth don't I? Besides no one called him Thomas, said he didn't like it.'

Booth nodded slowly.

'Ok, so you went to his place, then what?'

'He invited me in, took the file and asked me to stay to dry off. I apologized and we got chatting. Turned out his week was starting to look as bad as mine. His girlfriend had left him, he'd smashed up his car and the case was driving him up the wall. He was easy to talk to, he reminded me of you in that way. The next thing I knew we'd worked ourselves through two bottles of wine and found ourselves in his bed.'

She paused, seemingly at an impasse, and placed a hand atop her partners.

'It wasn't a relationship Booth, it was one night. I was up, dressed and on my way to the lab with a hangover the size of Texas before he was even awake. I ignored his calls all day and focussed on the case. When I finally found something with the remains I gave him a quick call and agreed to meet him at the suspects home, then…what happened…happened…and I never even got to speak to him about it.'

She sighed.

'I was sedated for three days after the shooting and it was another day after that before anyone plucked up the courage to tell me that he hadn't made it. I think…I think I knew, I can remember so clearly the look in his eyes when he saw the gun…even as I made the 911 call I think I knew he wasn't going to make it.'

She sighed again.

'If I'd have known…If I knew he was going to die I would have…I wouldn't…but I didn't know and I went there that night and I slept with him and I cant promise that if I could go back to that night that I wouldn't do it again. I was drunk, it's no excuse but it's true. And before you say it his age isn't even a factor, we were two consenting adults, he wanted it as much as I did and in the morning he probably regretted it as much as I did too.'

Booth looked at her, the accusation but not the curiosity gone from his eyes.

'So if it was just one night and you didn't speak about it how come half the Bureau knows?'

'After the shooting like you said they questioned his neighbours. Apparently all it takes is for one little old lady with too much time on her hands to say she saw you on his door step and all of a sudden I've got Cullen accusing me of being unprofessional and saying its my fault Davison's dead.'

'Why didn't you just tell him the truth?'

'I did but I never stood a chance. Agents came forward who…well they were willing comment on the impropriety of my relationship with you.'

'What!'

'Yeah I know, really makes you wonder who your friends are. I only told three people about sleeping with Davison, Cullen and the two agents who questioned me on the shooting, but it didn't matter. Cullen laid into me, told me that as an inexperienced agent Davison was eager to impress and probably wouldn't have been so quick to rush into the scene like he did if I wasn't there. Cullen seemed to think that fact that I'd slept with him made me all the more difficult to deny and so when I'd told Davison my information and that I was going to visit the suspect he apparently rushed after me to play the hero. It would seem that ironically discretion isn't a key makeup of the FBI's ethos and before I knew it half of DC was talking about my private life but…no one really knows…I haven't told anyone else, its all just gossip. Apart from the two agents who interviewed me and Cullen you're the only one who knows the truth.'

'And that's the truth?'

'Its more truth than I can stomach.'

'Bones…'

'My life's a mess ok. Davison's dead, my career prospects are almost non-existent, the FBI hate me, we're a mess and I'm marrying a man who doesn't understand me…'

'Then don't marry him.'

'And what would you rather I do Booth because James may not be perfect but he's about as good as it get right now.'

'What about me?'

She looked at him with the resignation and cynicism of one who had been let down far too many times.

'I can't rely on you to be here, and deep down, if you're honest you can't tell me I can.'

She patted his hand and smiled weakly before stepping from the office back into the world of her work, letting its calm and focus engulf her. Booth dropped his head and urged himself to speak, to tell her she was wrong, that she could rely on him…but he couldn't. He couldn't honestly tell her that if his mom got sick again or Rebecca moved away with Parker that he wouldn't leaveagain. She deserved more than that and he knew it but James didn't understand her and by marrying him she'd be sealing her fate as a member of a loveless marriage and she didn't deserve that either. It was fair to say that life had not been fair on Temperance Brennan and as Booth left her office that afternoon he couldn't help but notice for the millionth time since his return that life wasn't exactly being fair on him either.


	35. Be My Wife

**Chapter 35 **

**Be My Wife **

**Temperance Brennan's House, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington D.C. , Saturday 5th July 2008, 8:11 am.**

'I'm just saying it's a Saturday.'

'And I'm just saying I have work.'

James watched from his spot against the kitchen wall as Brennan dropped her coffee cup neatly into the sink.

'Come on baby, it's a holiday weekend, live a little.'

She turned to him with a scowl and he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

'I am living, unlike the young girl laid out in my lab.'

'I'm sorry Tempe, I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted us to spend some time together, afterall you left early thursday night and I hardly saw you yesterday...'

She felt instantly guilty, as was becoming a common occurrence, and the scowl slipped a little.

'Look, I'll try get home early ok? Maybe we can do something tonight.'

'That sounds good, we need to talk anyway…'

She froze...he knew...he was going to expose her...he'd found out all about herself and Booth and he was going to…

'…there's some wedding stuff I want to go over.'

She let out a mental sigh of relief but the icy feeling in her stomach remained and she was suddenly unsure whether talking about wedding details was better or worse than sitting down to have a nice little chat about her indiscretions.

'Like what?'

'Well like a date for starters…'

The icy feeling intensified.

'…I know it's a hassle finding a day that suits everyone but it really is kind of important. I mean if you don't have a day you kind of can't get married can you.'

'I don't know James, maybe we should talk to a few people…'

He laughed a little.

'Why, getting cold feet?'

His joke comment was closer to the mark than he knew and she only just managed to stutter back a response.

'N-no I just…'

'I know, I know, it's the most important day of a woman's life and you just want it to be perfect but really, its not that big of a deal, its just a day picked out of a calendar.'

'I-I suppose.'

'I just don't think we should wait any longer. I mean neither of us believes in long engagements do we?'

'Err no but…'

'Exactly and it really would be easier to have the wedding before me moved to Montreal, that way all your friends can come.'

The cold feeling moved to her heart, squeezing in a vice-like grip. Montreal. In the past week she almost completely forgotten she'd ever had any plans to move there. She'd forgotten about the teaching position, forgotten that she no longer enjoyed working at the Jeffersonian, that working with the FBI no longer felt good, that D.C no longer satisfied her. She'd forgotten her almost secret plan to leave everyone who loved and cared for her to start a new life with the man before her. She'd forgotten, Booth had seen to that.

'I really do have to leave for work now, we'll…we'll talk later ok.'

'Ok.'

He bent down and kissed her swiftly on the cheek.

'I might pop out for a few hours later so if you call and can't get hold of me try my cell.'

She nodded numbly, all her effort focused on simply leaving the house.

'Ok, bye James.'

'Bye baby.'

Another kiss, this time on the lips, and she was gone. Off to work for another day and another confusing episode in what had become the 'Hectic life of Temperance Brennan'.

* * *

'Morning all.'

Temperance Brennan whipped her head up from the remains she was examining to view the owner of the voice she had been waiting to hear for two hours.

'Hi.'

Did her voice really sound all funny or was it just her hearing? Booth noticed how replies to his greeting were thin on the ground and shot a quick look around the lab before looking back up the platform t his partner.

'Where is everyone.'

She shrugged.

'Well it's the Saturday morning after an Independence Day that just happened to fall on a Friday so I'm guessing that most of my lab techs. Under the age of thirty are nursing a hangover.'

'What about the rest of the squint squad?'

'Well since Angela went into early labour her maternity leave started early so we don't have any cover for her, Hodgins has taken a couple of days paternity leave to spend with Angela and Emily, Zach always spends this weekend with his family and wont be back til' Tuesday and Cam's still on her honeymoon.'

'Still? Hasn't she already been gone for like four weeks?'

'Yeah, she was supposed to be back yesterday but apparently they've decided to stay on a bit longer, I think David has family out there or something. Besides, she deserves it, what with things the way they were she hasn't had time off in a while.'

He nodded thoughtfully.

'So you're here on your own?'

She eyed him warily.

'Not exactly on my own, a few technicians and students have come in but as far as working on this case I am, yeah. It's a Saturday, what did you expect, we're the only one's crazy enough to work the holiday weekend.'

He smiled and nodded, finally swiping his access card and stepping up the platform to meet her.

'Still no forensic lead in the case?'

'No, and I've been here since nearly half eight. I'm starting to think that maybe there's nothing more to be learned for the remains.'

'I thought you always said there's always more to be learnt.'

'I think in this case I could have been wrong. If there is something here then I cant find it.'

'You will.'

'I'm glad you think so because I don't.'

She rolled her shoulders and they ached in protest. She mentally cursed the time she had spent leaning over the lab table and the poor nights sleep she'd had tossing and turning next to James. In an instant Booth was behind her, rubbing the stubborn knots from her back. She let out a sigh of contentment.

'I missed you last night.'

His breath was low to her ear and she shuddered in response to his comment. After their talk about her relationship with Davison Booth had invited her to dinner, a way to clear the air but she had graciously declined. She couldn't bring herself to neglect James two nights in a row.

'Missed you too.'

Booth moved both hands from her back, one dropping to her hip, the other brushing down her neck. She snapped to her senses and span to face him.

'Not here.'

Her hissed words were as serious as she made them sound. They couldn't be caught, certainly not at the lab, not like this.

'Come on Booth, we need to work.'

She sighed and dropped his hand from her hip, holding both up defensively.

'Ok, ok. I have a load to do anyway, do you mind if I use your office, I want to have a look over Abigail Browns file again, see if we missed anything.'

'Sure, feel free.'

'Right.'

He turned from her without further comment and she was suddenly angry at herself for the way she'd managed to upset both on the men in her life in the space of a few hours. She called after him.

'Booth! Wait!'

He turned to her.

'There's nothing here, I'm going to have a quick look and then maybe when I'm done we could grab some lunch.'

He seemed to hover on the edge of a decision for a moment before a smile broke out on his face and he nodded.

'That'd be good.'

'Great, I'll come and get you when I'm done k'?'

'Ok.'

She smiled and turned back to the remains of Abigail Brown

* * *

She had to be close, she just had to be. Booth was right, there was always more to be learnt and two hours after Booths departure to the office she was convinced that she was missing something, that the key to Abigail Brown's murder was right there in front of her. She picked up the skull, testing its weight in her hand as she peered inside. Something was amiss here, she could just feel it. She stared at the central fracture, the fissures stained brown from the haematoma. Something inside her clicked and she whispered out to an empty lab….

'Wait a minute…'

'Tempe! Baby!'

She jumped in surprise and only just stopped herself from dropping the skull, setting it swiftly down atop the steel surface of the table before turning.

'James. What are you doing here?'

'Yeah James, what are you doing here?'

Brennan whipped her head round to look at her office door from where Booth had just emerged and was now looking at her fiancé with a sheer look of dislike painted on his face. James offered Booth a sneer in response to his question ad a false smile appeared on his lips.

'Why I could ask the same thing of you Agent Booth.'

'I'm doing my job, you know catching bad guys, saving lives…'

'Whatever gets you through the day…'

James' offhand remark did nothing to lighten the mood in the vast space of the lab. This was exactly the kind of thing Temperance had been dreading…the two of them…together…with her…

'James is there something you wanted to tell me? Is just like Booth said we are trying to work on the case so…'

'Yes, there is something actually. I wanted to tell you to not worry.'

'Huh?'

'About the wedding. Its all sorted.'

The sinking feeling from earlier that morning was back and by the look on Booths face it was spreading.

'What do you mean sorted?'

James' face lit up at the opportunity to reveal the real reason he was there.

'Well I talked to the vicar this morning and I've finalised a date. I know you were stressed at the prospect of all that planning so I thought, what better wedding present could I give you than to plan the wedding. So I went and picked a date. Its all sorted and there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about.'

Right then the urge to vomit in panic was something to worry about for Brennan but she had bigger issues.

'W-what date? What date have you picked?'

'Well I was talking with the vicar and, all things taken into consideration he agreed that sooner would be better than later so he's managed to squeeze us in for the 26th'.

'What! That's only three weeks away.'

'I know, its great isn't it, this way we can have all your friends there and have the wedding here before we move. Just think baby, in three weeks time we'll be husband and wife…'

She couldn't think straight. She felt sick, bile clawing at her throat as James spoke.

'…I was thinking maybe after the wedding we could go away for a week, maybe take a trip up to Montreal. Get a feel for the place, look at houses…'

She felt a little dizzy.

'Houses?'

'Yeah, you know, get and idea about the area, you could find out a bit more about your new job, I could ask around, have a look at the parks, the hospitals, the schools…'

'Schools?'

Her throat closed up, her hands shaking.

'Yeah, that's why I'm here, I thought we could go get some lunch.'

'Actually…I feel…a little…'

The bile rose without further warning and she clamped a hand to her lips, running from the platform, past her fiancé and partner in a dash to the nearest bathroom where she promptly dropped to her knees and emptied her breakfast into the toilet of the nearest cubicle. She gabbed a handful of tissue paper and scrubbed at her lips, trying to remove the acrid taste from her mouth before she collapsed against the cubicles partition wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

She buried her face in the arms folded atop her knees and shook steadily as hot tears of frustration and confusion slips from beneath her eyelids. She didn't stir when she was joined by another in the cubicle, an arm coming about her shoulders, a gentle kiss being pressed to her temple as the familiar scent of her partner filled the air.

'Are you ok Bones?'

She lifted her head and threw him a look.

'Ok, stupid question I know.'

He removed his arms, twisting to settled beside her on the floor of the third cubicle of the labs' female restroom. Brennan sniffed and wiped her eyes.

'Is James still outside?'

'Yeah, he said he'd wait in the car.'

She gave a hollow, mirthless laugh.

'He's not too good when it comes to blood, vomit and the like.'

'Seems to me he's not good with you…'

'Booth…'

'Schools? You don't want kids.'

'I could change my mind.'

'Not married to him you couldn't.'

She sighed.

'Just think, three weeks and I'll be Mrs James Matlock.'

'I'd rather not think about it if that's alright with you.'

'Don't Booth.'

'Don't what?'

'Don't be angry with me. I didn't know he was going to just go and set a date like that did I. You knew what the score was when we started this…whatever the hell it is we're doing, so don't be like this with me now because…because no matter how this works out I need you as my friend. One way or another I cant get married without you.'

The honesty and anguish in her voice was heartbreaking and he pulled her into a hug, softly kissing her temple again.

'You should go, James is waiting.'

'Booth…'

'Shh, we'll talk soon, promise, and I'll see you Monday, bright and early so we can crack this case ok?'

She nodded slowly, rising to her feet and stepping out of the cubicle as he took her face in his hands and wiped away her remaining tears.

'What if he's see's I've been crying?'

'You'll think of something.'

'What reason would any other bride give her fiancé for why they've been crying?'

He sighed, wondering for the millionth time in a month how they'd gotten themselves into this situation.

'I suppose most brides would say that they were overcome with a combination of nerves and excitement at their impending nuptials.'

She nodded, stepping away from him and walking to the door. She stopped on the threshold, throwing a final look at him over her shoulder with a parting comment.

'I'll tell him I just felt a little queasy, its closer to the truth.'

And with that she slipped from the room, leaving Booth alone in the middle of the ladies bathroom once more wondering why they were putting themselves through this.

* * *

**Coming up: Temperance confesses all to Angela, but will she understand?**


	36. Up the Hill Backwards

**Hi, I'm baaaaaack lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I think I managed to reply to pretty much all of you eventually. This chapter kind of ran away from me so if anything seems out of character then I'm sorry and its seriously un-beta-ed so if there's any mistakes then sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

**Up the hill backwards**

**Temperance Brennan's office, The Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C., Monday 7th July 2008, 10:57 a.m.**

It's funny sometimes how thing work out. You can spend your whole life working towards a job and then, after you get promoted, realise you don't enjoy it. You can redecorate your whole house only to decide you want to move. You can save every penny for that designer dress only for a friend to comment that yellow really isn't your colour. And you can work incredibly hard to keep a secret only to blurt it out at the first available opportunity…

Temperance Brennan felt sick, sick and paranoid, and it was these factors that had resulted in her being sat in her office alone clutching a stick of white plastic tightly in her hand. The two-three minute period of waiting had long elapsed and she had read the result a million times already but she wasn't ready to let go quite yet. When she had arrived at work that morning, the pregnancy test tucked neatly away inside a brown paper bag, she honestly had had no idea of what the outcome would be. In her eyes it was 50/50, she was either pregnant or she was not. The stick said 'not' and her natural predisposition for scientific truth meant she was inclined to believe it.

So why couldn't she let go?

The answer to that question was fear. She was afraid that if she were to take her eyes off the test for even a fraction of a second the result would change, that it would tell her she was pregnant, that her life would be over. It was illogical, she knew that, and it sounded melodramatic to say a baby would destroy her life but it was true. If she was pregnant then there was only one person who could be the father and it wasn't her fiancé. A baby would just be one more little mess in her whole world of trouble, it was the last thing she needed. Then again…she wasn't pregnant…the stick said so…

In the twelve minutes since the result had appeared on the white plastic she had all but managed to rationalise her symptoms, to make them about anything but a baby. Her dizziness was due to a lack of sleep, her nausea, she decided, was down to her pre-wedding jitters and the fact that her period was late was purely a physical manifestation of the stress she was undergoing. Thinking it through now made her morning dash to the pharmacy seem ridiculous but it hadn't felt ridiculous at the time.

The hand on her office door moved slowly downwards and she left go of the test in a panic, haphazardly tossing it into the waste paper bin beside her desk. She snapped her head up just in time to see Angela attempting to manoeuvre both herself and the carry-cot containing her infant daughter through the door.

'Ange', what are you doing here?'

'Well hello to you too.'

'Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you.'

Angela settled in the seat opposite Temperance's desk and set the carrier down beside her chair. For a woman who had given birth just a couple of weeks earlier she was looking remarkably well.

'I couldn't stay at home any longer; it's driving me crazy being cooped up all day.'

'What about Jack? Isn't he on paternity leave?'

'Yeah but he got up with Em' last night so I thought I'd let him rest and me and Emily have come to visit our favourite 'Auntie Temperance''.

Brennan laughed.

'I'm pretty sure I'm her only 'Auntie Temperance''

'True, true. I'm afraid she's not much company, she just got off to sleep. She seems to like being in the car.'

'Well, several studies have shown that small children find the experience of vehicular motion soothing.'

This time Angela laughed.

'And there was me thinking she just liked looking at the air-freshener.'

Temperance smiled.

'Its good to see you Angela, it really is.'

'Its good to see you too, not least now I hear that your wedding has been moved, to less than three weeks away, honestly sweetie, it really doesn't give me long to plan an outfit.'

'How did you find that out?'

'I got the invitation silly, how did you think I'd found out?'

'I don't know, James is kind of dealing with everything.'

'How much is everything?'

'Well…I picked my dress and the flowers and…actually that's about it.'

'Don't you want to be more involved?'

'To be honest Ange' no, I don't. It sounds terrible but I just want the wedding over as soon as possible.'

Angela smiled slyly.

'I get it, you want the wedding over so you can just enjoy the marriage, oh Bren' honey, that's so sweet.'

Temperance said nothing and Angela had no idea how far off the mark she was. Down in her carrier Emily mewed and Angela bent down to see to her. It was then Brennan realised her mistake. As she started to sit back up straight Angela's eyes coincidently flicked across the room towards the waste-paper bin, landing firmly on an incriminating piece of white plastic. She looked at her friend and spoke in a whisper.

'Bren'?'

Temperance sighed and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them there was a look of hope and mild wonder in Angela's eyes.

'Are you…?'

Honesty was always the best policy right?

'Don't get too excited, its negative.'

Angela's face fell.

'Oh sweetie, I'm sorry…'

She said it before she could think…

'I'm not.'

'But…I thought…you…'

'I've never wanted kids Angela, you know that.'

'Yeah, but that was before, I thought now that you're with James…'

'Deciding to get married doesn't make me a different person Angela, and it certainly doesn't alter my position on child-rearing. I don't want children.'

Angela looked confused, as if this was a completely foreign concept to her.

'But what about James, doesn't he was children?'

She paused before answering, recalling her bathroom conversation with Booth just two days earlier.

'I think he probably does but I've told him my views…'

'Just like you told him you views on marriage then accepted his proposal?'

'Like I said, just because I changed my mind about marriage doesn't mean I want kids.'

'But why not, I just don't get it. You'd be a great mom, and James would be the perfect dad. I mean come on Bren' you're marrying the guy, he's smart, funny, good looking, what better person could you possible want to reproduce with? And just because it hasn't happened this time doesn't mean there's anything to stop you. One false pregnancy test doesn't affect the rest of your life; you and James could still…'

She could never quite say why she did it, all she could say was that something inside her snapped, the deep well of secrecy finally ruptured and the truth came pouring out. All her best laid plans; all her deception and artful manipulation of the truth went to waste simply because she needed to tell someone. The problem was that that someone was her one-time best friend and her timing couldn't have been worse.

'I don't want a baby ok! I'm glad that test is negative because I don't want to have James's baby and I'm even gladder the that test is negative because if I was pregnant it would be James's anyway!'

Angela sat for a moment in shock, opening and closing her mouth several times in silence before she finally spoke. Temperance for her part avoided her friends' gaze and stared instead at the intricate weave pattern of her carpet.

'What do you mean?'

There was no longer any point in beating about the bush and she sat up straight, looking Angela in the eyes and speaking the words that could ruin her.

'Angela, I'm sleeping with Booth.'

It wasn't dramatic, it held no hidden meaning, it was what it was. And yet it was also probably the most important sentence she had ever said which probably explains Angela's reaction.

'YOU WHAT!'

At the sound of her mothers raised voice little Emily awoke and let out a small cry which Angela responded to, scooping the baby into her arms and pacing the room.

'I'm sleeping with Booth.'

'I heard you the first time, I'm just having a little trouble believing you'd do something that stupid.'

'Angela…'

'I mean you said it was nothing. After the kiss incident you told me it was nothing, that you'd put a stop to it.'

'I tried.'

'Apparently you didn't try hard enough.'

Temperance became once again fascinated in her carpet as Angela's disapproval rang in her ears.

'When? When did this start?'

Brennan thought of lying but her eyes betrayed her as they flicked from the carpet to the baby in Angela's arms and back again.

'No. The night I had Emily?'

She didn't need to answer; the truth was present in the blush on her cheeks.

'I needed you and you were with him, busy cheating on your fiancé.'

Temperance refrained from mentioning all the times over the past year she had needed Angela, the times when she had needed a friend, someone to talk to, and had found no one willing to listen.

'It didn't happen like that. Neither of us set out to hurt anyone…'

'You're having an affair, how can it not hurt anyone. I know remember.'

Temperance figured Angela was mad enough at her anyway and went on to ask the question she had wanted the answer to for months.

'Was Hodgins having an affair?'

Angela looked at her, her eyes unreadable.

'As close as. He was meeting a woman he knew through his business connections. They didn't sleep together, they just had coffee. And it hurt Bren' it hurt so god damn much and what you're doing to James is worse. You're having an affair in ever sense of the word.'

'Its not an affair, it isn't like that.'

'Then what is it like?'

'Its…its…'

'Does he love you, Booth, does he love you?'

Temperance looked up, surprised by the question.

'Yeah, yeah I think he does.'

Angela's expression softened slightly and she sat back in front of her friend rocking the baby girl in her arms.

'And do you love him?'

Brennan sucked in a sharp breath and thought for a moment. Did she love him?

'I...I dont know.'

There it was, as honest as she could manage. Angela had that odd look on her face again, as if she was trying to puzzle her out.

'And do you love James?'

'I dont know any more.'

Angela shook her head in something resembling pity.

'Well you'd better hurry up and decide because the longer this goes on the worse it will be when it all comes out, and believe me, it will come out. Things like this dont stay secret for long.'

'You dont have to tell me that remember. I know what its like for everyone to know your business.'

'Then you know how bad this is going to be. You've been through this once already with that mess with Davison...'

'Dont call it that, dont call it a mess, he's dead Angela.'

'Yeah and we dont want a repeat of that do we.'

Temperance just stared at her 'friend', incredelous at her insinuation.

'I cant believe you just said that.'

'I'm just saying...'

'I know exactly what you're saying. Davison is dead Angela. Fact. I slept with him. Fact. But that does not mean the two events are linked and I am sick of walking on eggshells around people. It is not my fault he's dead!'

She had shocked herself and she slumped down into her seat, chest heaving and eyes blazing as she avoided looking at Angela. It was the first time she had ever actually said it outloud. The first time she had even let herself think it. It wasnt her fault. She wasnt to blame, not one little bit. Davison would have gone to that crime scene whether she'd slept with him or not. He'd have been shot whether she'd slept with him or not.

'Look Bren, we're sick of walking on eggshells too. I've avoided telling you this for months now. Whether his death was your fault or not you should have never slept with Agent Davison. Even putting that aside have you any idea what the past year has been like for us, watching you fall apart. You've been a mess and it has been so hard trying to help you because you push us all so far away.'

Brennan refused to feel guilty.

'We have all been so damn preoccupied with trying to keep you together that when you met James we were actually relieved. Relieved that maybe this was someone who could take care of you, wwho could make it so that we could stop being your minder and start being your friend again. So Brennan when you go and screw it up by sleeping with the man who is at least part of the reason you fell apart in the first place forgive me for being less than sympathetic.'

Brennans face was blank, a few rapid blinks the only indication of the hurt Angela's speech had inflicted.

'What happened to us Angela? We used to be so close.'

'People change. You changed. I cant support you in this Brennan. I cant condone this affair. I dont want to be involved in this.'

'You already are.'

Angela thought for only a split second before she realised.

'The ball, you used me as an alabi to spend the night with Booth didnt you?'

Brennan didnt answer but instead asked a question of her own.

'Are you going to tell him. Are you going to tell James?'

Angela looked from her to her daughter and back again before she sighed.

'No, I'm not going to tell him but you should. This is your mess. I dont want to be responsible for the fallout.'

Angela stood, placing Emily back in her carrier and heading for the office door.

'Angela...'

'Look Bren, I want to be there for you. I want things to be like they used to be but that cant happen until this is all over. You're getting married in three weeks for crying out loud. I wont tell James but I wont lie for you either.'

Temperance stayed silent as her friend opened the door before Angela turned and threw one last parting comment to the anthropologist.

'Oh, and dont use me or my daughter as an excuse for this ever again.'

With that she was gone, the office door slamming shut behind her and Temperance was alone once more. She rested her elbows on the desk, pressing her face to the palms of her hands for a moment before sitting back up and reaching for the phone. He answered on the third ring, just as the first of the sobs she had been holding in burst from her lips.

'B-Booth...can I see you...I-I...I really need a friend right now...'


	37. Day in Day out

**Chapter 37 **

**Day in, Day out **

**Interrogation room 3, The Hoover Building, Washington D.C, Tuesday, 8th July 2008, 02:51 pm**

Eighteen year old Thomas Brown looked just as imposing in real life as he had in the Brown's family portrait. When Brennan had first seen the photograph even she had been unable to miss the arrogance in his eyes, the way you could tell he knew he was the apple of his fathers' eyes. It was obvious that Thomas had grown up adored and spoiled by his father and the various staff that had attended him and now expected the same treatment from the rest of society. He, unlike his three sisters, had received the finest of educations, first home-schooled then sent away to a privileged private school. Now he was on the up with a stake in his fathers company.

There was no doubt that men twice his age would take in his clean cut appearance and breathe in his supreme air of confidence and give him the respect he apparently commanded. Brennan suspected he was also a hit with the female of the species. His dark hair and eyes, taller than average stature, good dress sense and apparent wealth was sure to be an appeal to young impressionable girls and there was little doubt in Brennan's mind that he was most likely never short of young girls willing to warm a spot in his bed.

Yes, Thomas Brown seemed to have it all. Unfortunately for him that didn't change the fact that he was being questioned over his sister's murder and thus, would be treated just like anyone else. Temperance watched him through the two-way mirror and observed as he glanced nervously around the room before he collected himself and the façade was back. Yes, she mused, it was true that death was the great leveller, and in more ways than one.

Booth was taking the lead this time and it was he that settle himself in front of Thomas with a faint smile.

'Well, well, aren't you a difficult man to get hold of.'

Thomas didn't speak.

'Your little sister was found dead over three weeks ago and you've only just made yourself available for questioning?'

'I was busy.'

Booth just smiled in mock politeness.

'I'm sure you were.'

'Look, can you just tell me what you want and let me go because I have places to be.'

'Now now Mr. Brown, calm down. I just want a friendly little chat, that's all.'

Thomas quirked an eyebrow but once more remained silent. Brennan couldn't help but think, as she stared at him through the glass, how different he was from Alex Simmons. Both were on the verge of their nineteenth birthday, both had a strong connection to Abigail Brown and yet they couldn't be further apart. Alex had given off the impression of being a child struggling to fill a man's shoes, worrying over his responsibilities towards Abigail whilst barely making ends meat in a dead end job and wanting to believe that his love for Abigail would make everything alright. Thomas on the other hand was old before his time, rushing to leave the shackles of childhood behind, desperate to prove himself. He had almost certainly never had financial worries and probably never would and true love didn't seem like the kind of thing he was prone to fantasising in.

'Thomas I want to ask you about your sister.'

He smirked.

'Which one?'

'Ha a, very funny. Abigail, I want to talk about Abigail.'

'What about her?'

'When was the last time you saw her?'

'I don't know. Abi stopped living with us over a year ago.'

'Yes but you saw her after that didn't you, Miss Harris, your step-mothers' sisters, said you dropped by once or twice.'

'Only when I had to. Every couple of months dad sent some money but he was always too busy to take it himself so he sent me instead. I never stayed long.'

'Why not?'

'Look, Abi was difficult ok. She wasn't like other girls her age.'

There it was again, the allusion that something wasn't quite right with Abigail Brown, that she was different, troublesome.

'But she was your sister, didn't that mean something.'

'Sure it did but in-case you didn't notice I'm one of five so siblings aren't exactly in short supply.'

'But she was your full sister, you had the same mother.'

A cloud passed briefly over Thomas' face.

'I don't remember my mother. Dana is my mother, she was Abi's too in truth but Abi would never accept that. She was ungrateful.'

'She's also dead.'

'Yeah…well…its sad, of course it is but…'

'But what?'

'Look, all Abi cared about was her dancing, when she lost that she had nothing.'

'Wait a minute, what do you mean she lost it?'

'She quit, right before her final exams.'

'When was this?'

'After Christmas, maybe the middle of January.'

That was just weeks before she died.

'What happened, why did she stop?'

'She just quit, how should I know why.'

'What about her teacher?'

'How the hell should I know? One day she was all gung ho about dancing the next minute she wasn't, that's all I know. She was a teenage girl, isn't that what they do, like one thing then change their minds?'

'Did your sister like you?'

'Yeah I suppose, Abi was one of those people that liked everyone but she didn't agree with me and she didn't listen to me.'

'What do you mean?'

'I told her to stop being such a brat and be nicer to Dana, she ignored me, acted out and ended up going to live with Dana's sister.'

'So you were angry? That she didn't listen to you?'

'Yeah I suppose, after that we didn't get on that well.'

Booth shuffled what appeared to be important papers, although Brennan knew they were mostly blank. It was a favourite trick of Booth's and, if used effectively, could easily unsettle even the most unflappable of suspects. Brennan wondered when it was she had learnt that, when she had started to pick up on his little tricks and nuances.

Her mind drifted again to her impending nuptials and planned move. She wondered how different her life would be in Montreal. Would she miss this? Would she long for the rush of chasing criminals? Would she yearn for the satisfaction of truly making a difference? Would she miss this partnership, miss Booth?

It was true that she had been deprived of this work before. During the year Booth was gone she did very little case work and next to no field work and she hadn't missed it…or at least she had thought she hadn't. Now however, now that she back in the fray with Booth, doing what they did best, it was hard to deny that this would be hard to leave behind, hard to convince herself that teaching would fill the gap the loss of her FBI work would create, and she was beginning to wonder if maybe Montreal wasn't what she wanted after all.

Before Booth came back all she could focus on was getting out, getting away. She was fuelled by anger and disappointment, mainly disappointment at herself for not being able to cope with her problems. All she wanted was to leave, to go and get away from everything that reminded her of the good working relationships she had once had, that reminded her of Davison, of the shooting, of her mistakes and of Booth. She had wanted a fresh start and at the time she had wanted that fresh start to be in Montreal in a teaching position with James at her side. Now however things were different.

Booth's return and their subsequent messy relationship, which was the best thing she could call it, had thrown her into turmoil. Maybe she should just marry James and stay in D.C, or maybe she should marry him and leave. Maybe she shouldn't marry him and still go to Montreal, or perhaps she should avoid marriage and stay right where she was. Maybe she should leave James for Booth or maybe it would be better to end her fling with Booth and commit fully to James. Maybe Montreal wasn't right for her, but maybe D.C wasn't either. Maybe neither Booth nor James were who she should be with. She couldn't decide, there were too many confounding variables and 'what ifs' for her scientific mind to make sense of. Every fibre of her being, every shred of life experience she had told her to just wait it out. Science taught her to just let the 'experiment' run its course and then analyse the results thoroughly before making and decisions. The problem was that in three weeks she'd be married…and right now three weeks wasn't enough.

She tried to clear her head and focus back on the interview being conducted behind the glass. Booth was leaning forward, his frame over-shadowing that of the young Thomas Brown.

'You still haven't answered my original question. When was the last time you saw your sister?'

Thomas sighed.

'Just after Christmas, when she told me about her dancing. I hadn't actually gone to see her, I was out shopping for a birthday present for Tallulah, it was only a week later and you know how little girls are, presents are important. Anyway, I ran into them while I was out.'

'Them?'

'She was out with Alex, they were always together.'

'Did you like Alex?'

'He was ok as a person I suppose but I didn't like him being with Abi and that's what you're really asking isn't it?'

'Why didn't you like him being with her?'

'He was too old, he was taking advantage.'

'What do you mean 'taking advantage'?'

'Well…you know…'

Brennan swore she saw him blush even through the glass.

'Were him and Abi sleeping together?'

'I don't want to…'

'Come on Thomas, were they?'

'I don't know, maybe.'

'Maybe huh?

'I think there was a time when she was going to sleep with him. I confronted her about it before Christmas.'

Booth raised a sceptical eyebrow.

'You talked about sex with your baby sister?'

'I wanted to look out for her. She was still all messed up after moving out and…and…Abi had a tendency to do things just to punish other people. When we fell out over Dana she knew that sleeping with Alex would annoy me.'

'Why?'

'Cos' like I said, he was taking advantage. She was sixteen for crying out loud, still a kid. Look do we have to talk about this because like I said, I don't know if she slept with him or not, knowing Abi she probably just said it to annoy me.'

'Ok, ok. So when you bumped into them what did you talk about?'

'She told me about the dancing, Alex seemed as annoyed as I was over it to be honest. Abi was talented, there's no denying that, and the was up for a scholarship too, for the School of American Ballet with a promised spot in the New York City Ballet Company if she got in, and she would have got in. Abi had trained her whole life for that scholarship, it was all she wanted, so for her to just throw it away…it just seemed like such a waste.'

'Alex agreed?'

'Yeah, he said as much while we were talking. He'd always kind of had dodgy jobs, he wanted better for Abi, that's something I suppose.'

'What do you mean 'dodgy'?'

'Well, you know, he had that crappy little job fixing up the dance school and he did like deliveries and stuff, then there was the odd jobs he did for Mr Roddick.'

Brennan, who had been reading the case file whilst listening to the pair, almost dropped the folder in her hands as her head snapped back up and her ears strained to gather in this piece of information. Booth too seemed to be taken aback.

'Mr Marcus Roddick?'

'Yeah why?'

Booth ignored the question.

'What exactly did Alex do for Mr Roddick?

'A bit of everything as far as I know. It always seemed a bit suspicious to me, all Alex really did was set up a couple of meeting and deliver the odd package for the guy but any job he did for Roddick always seemed to pay pretty well.'

Brennan had to admit that sweet little Alex Simmons was looking more and more guilty by the second, just as Booth had thought all along.

'Thomas what would you say if I told you that your sisters remains were found on a piece of land owned by Mr Roddick?'

The information seemed to settle slowly and unsettle the young Mr Brown.

'You mean…Alex…Roddick…they…did they…is what happened to Abigail their fault…did they…?'

'At the minute its an on-going investigation but trust me, when we hear something you'll be one of the first to know.'

'I…they…'

'That's all I think, you're free to go now Thomas.'

A bewildered Thomas left the interview room a very different man to the one that had turned up earlier that afternoon and when he was gone Brennan slipped in just as Booth was getting up to leave.

'I told you it was the boyfriend.'

'Come on Booth, we don't know that, we don't have all the facts.'

'We don't need the 'facts' Bones, he's starting to sound a bit controlling, getting angry about her dancing, wanting her to sleep with him.'

She placed her copy of the case file on the table.

'Come on, what has them sleeping together got to do with anything.'

He released a quirky smile onto his face.

'I think you'll find sex motivates people to do some very odd things.'

She noticed the tone of his voice and grinned despite herself, stepping closer to him.

'Things like kill their sixteen year old girlfriend'

He took the final step, looping his arms around her waist and edging her back towards the mirror.

'I was actually thinking of far nicer things.'

She smiled coyly as her back hit the mirror.

'Oh really. Like what?'

'Well this for starters.'

His lips descended softly upon hers and they kissed in a leisurely manor before his hand trailing up her skirt and his voice low and husky in her ear brought her to her senses.

'I've always wanted you here.'

Her eyes went wide and she jumped away.

'Booth! Anyone could come in!'

He grinned.

'Yeah your probably right. Come on, we should eat.'

He offered his hand and watched her hesitate.

'Come on Bones, if your lucky I might even buy lunch.'

She hesitated a fraction longer before pushing away from the wall she had been leaning on and sauntered past him towards the door, stopping just as she reached for the handle.

'Keep up Booth. If **you're** lucky, I might just buy dessert.'

He laughed, marvelling at the way she kept him on his toes, wondering if it would ever get old, and followed her out of the door and down the hall.

Next-door however in the adjoining room old eyes turned away from the two way mirror as the agent and the anthropologist left. The man occupying the room sighed, running a hand across his tired face as he worried about how he was going to deal with this mess. His phone buzzed and he reached for it without second thought.

'Cullen…yeah…ok…fine…ok, and Annie…push my three 'o' clock back to tomorrow, I have a feeling it my be a long afternoon.'


	38. Sound and Vision

**Its me again, I know this has taken forever but college has been a bit crazy lately what with coursework and university applications its pretty much zapped all my time but I'm still on track to hopefully finish this before christmas so stick with me :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, they** **were great as usual and I think I managed to reply to pretty much everyone and if I missed you I'm very sorry and I'll definitely reply this time :)**

**Also, this chapter was a bit hard to write and now its finished I think its because I struggle writing Cullen, so I just want you to remember that even though he seems a bit mean in this chapter he does have a job to do after all.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

**

* * *

**

Sound and Vision

**Chapter 38**

**The Royal Diner, Washington D.C., Tuesday, 8****th**** July 2008, 03:32 pm**

The diner was as welcoming as ever. The shiny red seats and plastic table-tops humble in their functionality. The elderly waitress beamed at Booth and his partner at they walked though the door, the bell chiming amiably at the visitors. The pair slipped into their usual booth and waited to be served, ordering their lunch and chatting whilst they waited.

'You really do think it was the boyfriend don't you?'

'Huh?'

Brennan laughed lightly as Booth tore his eyes away from the freshly baked apple pie sitting on the counter and focussed his attention on her.

'Abigail Brown. You're convinced it was Alex that killed her aren't you'

'Well that's the way the evidence is pointing.'

'Not forensically. There's nothing to tie him to the body or the crime scene.'

'Ah but that's where you're wrong, he is linked t the crime scene. Thomas Brown reckons Alex was pretty friendly with our friend Mr Roddick, who we know lied to us about meeting someone…'

'Although we still don't know who.'

'Yeah, surveillance are still working on the cctv from the area but nothing yet. Anyway, like I was saying. Roddick owned the land Abigail was found on and Alex apparently working for him as some kind of runner.'

'That doesn't mean he whacked his sixteen year old girlfriend on the head and then buried her does it.'

'No, but it doesn't mean he didn't either.'

'I just don't buy it Booth, Alex was so quiet, and he seemed to really care for Abigail.'

'Maybe he's just a good actor, or maybe he isn't, maybe he really did love her. The point is we've seen it time and time again, just because you love someone doesn't mean you wont hurt them.'

Brennan knew there was more to Booths final statement than the case but she didn't have time to press the issue as Booths phone vibrated in his pocket, the fabric buzzing against the red leatherette seat. He glanced at it to read his text and Brennan watched as a smug grin slipped onto his lips.

'What?'

His grin grew broader.

'Come on, what is it?'

'It would seem you might have to admit defeat on this one Bones. I've had a text from the tech guys, CCTV's given a positive ID on the guy Roddick met... that night.'

The night we first slept together. She didn't say it but she thought it and it hung in the air for a moment, still between them.

'It was Alex.'

'What!'

'Roddick's meeting that night was with Alex and according to the tech guys Roddick gave him something.'

'Gave him what?'

'Money, drugs, who knows. It doesn't matter, what does matter is that if they weren't before then Alex and Roddick are now officially our number one suspects.'

Brennan sighed still not wanting to believe that the seemingly sweet misguided boy she had witnessed profess his love for Abigail in the interrogation room was really responsible for her death.

'So now what?'

'Well we'll bring them both in again and then I suppose…'

They were interrupted yet again by the sound of Booth's cell ringing. He flipped it open with a slightly irritated sigh.

'Booth…sir…but I…yes sir of course…when…but what…ok…ok…of course, goodbye sir.'

He flipped the phone shut and looked to his partner.

'Cullen?'

'Yeah he wants to see me asap.'

'Now? Cant it wait till after we eat?'

'Apparently not. Sorry Bones but it looks like I'm going to have to go.'

'Its ok, I understand.'

'I'll see you later though right?'

She heard the uncertainty in his voice and smiled gently.

'Sure, I'll be at the lab for the rest of the day.'

'Ok, I'll see you later then.'

He leaned in and ran a thumb across her hand, kissing her softly on the cheek. Kissing in public was risky and on the lips was out of the question but he was still running high from their encounter in the interrogation room and was struggling to curb his actions. She drew in a shuddered breath and smiled at him, whispering sweetly.

'Go on, Cullen's waiting.'

He smiled and nodded turning from her and walking from the diner. She watched through the window as he crossed the street to the Tahoe, leaving her…again.

'Is he coming back?'

She whipped her head round to find the waitress stood beside her.

'No, work. You'd better cancel his order.'

She smiled politely and the waitress turned to leave. Brennan halted her, jumping to her feet.

'Actually, you can cancel mine too. I don't feel too hungry after all.'

She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the diner and down the sidewalk. If she couldn't eat with him then the whole experience was over-rated and she really was better off at work. So wrapped up was she in her own worldly troubles that she didn't notice the man watching her from across the street, the same man that coincidently had just watched with interest as her partner had left.

* * *

'Sit down Booth.'

Sam Cullen stood facing away from the younger agent and was staring pensively out of the office window.

'Sir, why am I here? Is this about the case because…'

'Its not about the case it…well, I'll get to that in a minute.'

Cullen turned to him and seated himself behind the desk whilst Booth shuffled nervously on his chair.

'If it isn't about the case then what is it?'

Cullen sighed.

'Do you enjoy your job Booth, the work you do?'

Booth nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going.

'Yes sir, well maybe not enjoy, I think that's probably the wrong word to use when your work involves murderers, rapists and every piece of human failing in-between but I do find my work satisfying, yes sir.'

'And you like being based here, in D.C.?'

'Yes sir, this is my home, I like the city, I like working here.'

'And you have your son here?'

'Exactly.'

Cullen nodded gravely and sighed again, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk as he spoke in a low dangerous voice.

'I thought as much, which is why I have to ask myself 'why on earth would a promising agent, with his whole career ahead of him, a son to support, a sick mother…why would he risk all of that?''

'Sir?'

'Tell me Booth, why would someone like you, someone who, if he keeps at it, will almost certainly within the next ten years or so rise through the ranks to become a senior ranking agent in this organisation, why would you risk everything for a quick fling with your f***ing partner for crying out loud!'

Booth sat shocked for a moment before attempting a stuttered reply.

'Sir I don't…'

'I SAW YOU TOGETHER! I saw you together Booth, in the interrogation room. You were all over each other. Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me you're not sleeping with her?'

Booth closed his eyes briefly and hung his head.

'No sir. I couldn't tell you that.'

'No, because despite your other apparent faults one thing you aren't is a liar.'

Cullen stood up, apparently restless with frustration, and paced behind his desk.

'Why Booth? You're an intelligent guy. Why on earth did you think this was a good idea? I mean I know how this sounds but of all the women in the world why did you have to have an affair with her? One, she's you're partner, strictly off limits, you know that…'

'She isn't an agent.'

'You think the suits above my head would care about that? No, they wouldn't. Two, I warned you about her, I told you about Davison. Hell, after the year she's had I'd warn any man to stay away from her…'

Booth looked up, a sliver of anger and defiance spiking in his eyes.

'Sir, that's out of line.'

'No, it isn't. And do you know why it isn't? Because I get it ok, I do. She fell apart, I get that and if that hadn't happened then maybe everything else wouldn't have. If she hadn't fell apart like she did maybe whatever the hell it was she had with Davison never would have happened, maybe she wouldn't have messed up on the case like she did. Who knows, maybe if she hadn't messed up like she did she'd have been somewhere else by now, teaching or whatever it is she wants to do. But she did mess up, she did fall apart…and I'm not naive enough not to know that the reason she fell apart is because you left her.'

Booth didn't try to defend himself, he couldn't. He knew Cullen was right.

'I love her.'

Cullen sat back and ran a hand across his tired eyes. His expression softened and he regarded Booth with something approaching concern and fatherly affection.

'I know Booth. That's another thing I understand and its problem number three.'

Cullen sighed once more.

'I cant lay the blame for this at least entirely at your door. I'm not stupid, I saw this coming. Before you left I thought the same as everyone else, you seemed great together…but I was foolish. I should have put a stop to it, should have snuffed it out before it even started but…but you were both so professional. I just assumed that either nothing would come of it, or if it did you'd both be professional enough to either end it quick or at least be discrete. I suppose I figured it would work itself out. Then you left…and I figured it wasn't an issue anymore. Apparently I was wrong.'

'This is more than a fling Sir, I mean it, I love her.'

'I know, and I'm sorry for that. She's your partner, she's a mess and she's engaged Booth. She's off limits and what you have has to end.'

'Why, why does this have to end?'

'Did you miss the part where she's engaged?'

'She might leave him.'

'Has she promised you that?'

Booth was silent.

'I thought not. Look Booth I have no doubt that what you say is true, that you do love her, but this relationship is destructive and its going to end in heartache for one of you, and this is where we get to the heart of it, because if it her that gets hurt then…'

It all suddenly made sense and Booth frowned in disbelief at his boss an one-time mentor.

'…you cant risk her falling apart again. You need her, need her to keep doing what she does, and you don't think this will work, you think I'll leave her.'

'If you don't leave her she'll leave you or are you forgetting the fiancé again.'

Booth jaw tightened and his lips formed a thin line as he rose slowly from his seat.

'Sir, I understand what your doing but with all due respect I don't take relationship advice from the FBI. I do my job and I do it well and until you have a problem with the way I work I think we're done talking.'

And with that Seeley Booth made one of the bravest, or most stupid, moves of his life and walked out of the office, turning his back on Cullen and yet another part of his life he thought he had all figured out.

**

* * *

**

Coming up: When Brennan has to cope with the media as well as her job everything starts to unravel, but will this be the push she needs to make the most crucial decision of her life so far?

* * *


	39. I Dig Everything

**Ok, so I'm well aware how long its been since I last posted and my only real defence is that life took over, what with christmas, january exams at college and university applications to contend with I've just never gotton round to this. Inspiration finallt struck on the way back from a university interview and although I'm not really happy with this chapter it has at least gotten me writing again so hopefully this is me back on track :)**

**Disclaimer: Still dont own them**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**I Dig Everything**

**Temperance Brennan's office, The Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C., Tuesday, 8th July 2008, 5:08pm**

Brennan was getting impatient and, flipping a page of the case file she was skimming rather more forcefully that expected, cursed as it tore at the binding. She felt useless. Forensically Temperance Brennan had done all she could and now she was at a loose end as to what she could do next. An afternoons worth of work had yielded no more clues to the case. Add to that the fact that Booth hadn't shown his face at the lab despite hinting that he'd join her and you had a recipe for a thoroughly miserable forensic anthropologist.

She wondered briefly what it had been that Cullen had needed her partner for so urgently but that too had been a short thought process since she had no idea. She had considered for a moment that perhaps it was related to their case, maybe Cullen had taken back his promise of more time or perhaps he wanted Booth to pull in Roddick and Alex sooner rather than later. Both options seemed illogical since she was sure anything pertaining the case would have also been passed on to her, Booth would have called.

Thoughts of Booth led to thoughts of what she was doing with Booth, something she still couldn't categorize. She had told Angela it wasn't an affair, sworn it wasn't like that and her friend had thrown the defence back in her face. What was an affair? Maybe Angela was right, maybe what she had with Booth was an affair, maybe it was wrong, it certainly wasn't right, and yet…And yet when Brennan thought of an affair she thought of sordid back street meetings. She thought of anguish and hatred all in the name of a quick fling. She thought of sex and that was how she knew it wasn't an affair because what they were doing, what they had…it was more than sex. That didn't make it right or justify her actions, she was well aware she had gone about this all wrong, but it also didn't mean that she could just throw it away, end it and put it down as a mistake, a slip. It wasn't like that, she wouldn't let it be.

Temperance Brennan wasn't stupid, she knew she had to decide what she wanted, and soon for everyone's sake. Booth was in love with her, of that much she was now certain, and James wanted to marry her, in three very short weeks. She didn't love James, of that she was now also sure. He was comfortable and safe but there was no spark, no compulsion to spend every waking moment she had with him. Maybe she did love him but she was no longer _**in**_ love with him, maybe she never had been, and that fact alone made one decision for her.

She now knew she couldn't marry James and one way or another she had to end it. Marriage was never something she had wanted and the only thing that had ever made her reconsider the prospect was a conversation she'd had so long ago, pearls of wisdom passed onto her a lifetime ago from someone who had seemed at the time an irrefutable source. Promises of miracles and two people as one had forced her to reconsider her whole standing on relationships, on love. She vaguely remembered other conversations, people telling her to feel rather than think and talk of catching fire. Without that marriage no longer held any appeal for her. As far as she was concerned a long term relationship of any kind went against her better nature anyway but the prospect of a life trapped in a loveless marriage seemed a fate worse than death.

With marriage off the cards she knew she couldn't stay with James. The life she had built with him would have to end and they would have to go their separate ways. He would never understand. He'd put so much time and effort into the wedding that for her to back out now, to betray him, it would destroy any hopes they had of ever rekindling their relationship, of ever finding that spark.

Just because she knew what she had to do that didn't make actually doing it any easier. She cared for James, enjoyed being with him. She lived with him, shared a life with him. It wasn't as easy as simply going home and telling him that it was over. And then there was that constant cloud of doubt that had settled over her, the doubt that whispered for her to stay with James, to make a go of it, to marry him.

The doubt warned her that Booth could leave, that single life could be worse that married life, reminded her how badly things had been before when she was alone, reminded her how James had saved her, how he'd seen her broken and downhearted and taken her on anyway. The doubt told her how he didn't care about Davison, didn't care about her past…but then…he didn't know about her past.

She'd never shared with him her family's exploits, never sat him down and described each individual event that had led to her meltdown. He didn't care about Davison because he didn't know the full story, sure he knew he' been her partner and that he'd died but she'd never shared their midnight visit or the specific events leading up to that fateful afternoon. She assumed he thought the same as everyone else, that they'd been sleeping together. She'd never bothered to correct that assumption and he'd never bothered to ask.

And therein lay the problem. James never asked and she never told. Temperance wondered how different their relationship might have been had she simply been more open. At the time James had seemed perfect. A quiet upstanding man, who asked few questions, didn't pry and didn't hold her past against her had been just what she needed. He had been there for her and now? Now she was tossing him aside simply because he didn't serve her purpose, simply because she had changed and he had stayed the same calmly attentive, yet emotionally unobtrusive man he had been when they'd met.

Brennan sighed, shoving the case file away knowing she would learn nothing more today. She cast her eyes through the office window and onto the lab outside. Most staff had already left, taking the big hand pointing at the five to mean home time, but others stayed. Zack and the new grad. student Hannah were still hard at work on the platform double checking Brennan's own findings.

Part of her longed to be with them, to stare at the remains of Abigail Brown and unlock their secrets. That was what she was good at, what she was born to do and yet another part of her now always held back, the part of her that was afraid of making another mistake, the part of her that now rarely trusted her judgement absolutely.

Across the lab and adjacent to her own office Cams suite stood empty, the lights off, the blinds closed as the contents of the room waited for their owner to return from her seemingly never-ending honeymoon. Brennan welcomed Cams return with an ache she never thought she'd have. In all the years she had worked in lab, in all the time she been gifted with a position of authority there she had never more wanted someone to take it all away from her. Things were complicated enough without having to worry about running the lab too and Brennan hoped Cams return would ease her burden.

Brennan was shaken from her thoughts by the odd sight of Angela rushing down from the lounge and striding across the lab. Brennan had not attempted to repair their apparently damaged friendship since their argument the day before and when the artist had come in an hour ago, to collect a few items from her office forgotten in her previous hasty exit and catch up with a few friends, she had not bothered to seek out the anthropologist. Yet there she was, striding with purpose in the direction of Temperance's office. She didn't stand on ceremony, barging into the office and getting straight to the point.

'Look I don't agree with what you're doing but that doesn't mean I don't care ok so I think you need to see this.'

With that she whipped around and headed back in the direction she came from, beckoning for Brennan to follow. Temperance was forced to almost jog as Angela bounded up the stairs to the staff lounge where several members of staff who were huddled around a small television set scattered at Angela's sharp gaze.

'I just thought you'd want to know.'

Brennan turned from Angela and forced herself to pay attention to the TV and the article currently running on the evening news of some trashy entertainment channel or another. The broadcaster practically beamed as she wrapped up an inconsequential piece on a school charity event and moved on to the reason Angela had dragged Brennan up there.

'In more glamorous news its time for our Celebrity Spotted section and it seems resident celebrity Temperance Brennan is once more front page news. Miss Brennan, who as well as being a celebrated author also works at the Jeffersonian Institute and consults for the FBI, was spotted today sharing a cosy meal for two with someone other than her fiancé. A harmless meal between friends? Perhaps but when you take into account that her dinner date was none other than her one time rumoured lover and FBI agent partner Seeley Booth it all becomes a little less innocent as these pictures, snapped by our eagle-eyed reporter, show.'

A series of images flashed on the screen, all of them depicting her and Booth at the diner: Brennan smiling dreamily as Booth talked, what looked like a passionate argument as the discussed the case, a close up of his hand on hers, him leaning in for a kiss which looked to be aimed anywhere but at her cheek…

The presenter continued.

'Regular viewers will remember the feature we ran last autumn after Dr Brennan's then partner Agent Thomas Davison was tragically killed…'

Davison's face popped up in the corner of the screen, his eternally smiling face burning into Brennan's mind as she held her breath and resisted the urge to flee.

'…At the time rumours were rife as many wondered just how close Dr Brennan and Agent Davison really were, with some even implementing her in his death…'

'Oh God no…'

'Bren people know the…'

'Don't say the truth Ange' because no one but he and I know that and he's dead. His parents could have heard that…'

'…The plot however thickens dramatically when we take into account the fact that Miss Brennan is recently engaged to Mr James Matlock, a lawyer who whisked the young doctor off of her feet just months after the tragic events of Agent Davisons death. So, whats really going on? Could it be that Miss Brennan's relationship with the her partner is far from innocent, that their sordid affair has all the makings of a perfect scandal, and where does this leave poor Mr Matlock? Tune in later when we'll be interviewing an employee of the Jeffersonian Institute who says they've got all the juicy details when it come to Miss Brennan and her relationship with Agent Booth…'

Brennan didn't listen anymore, flicking the TV off at the switch and slumping into the nearest chair. Angela hovered above her.

'Its not what it looks like.'

'That's what you said earlier when you admitted to sleeping with him.'

'Yeah but…in the diner…those photo's…'

Angela sighed, years of friendship for the woman before her winning out over her anger at what she had done.

'I know, you might be an idiot for doing what you are but even you would be that open about it in public. What you have to decide now it what you're going to do about it.'

'Do?'

'Bren. You're a hot topic, before you know it that news will be everywhere. James will see that, and if he doesn't then someone will certainly make sure he knows about it.'

'You're right, I have to go home.'

She stood heading for the stairs but stopped and turned back to Angela.

'Thank you.'

'I did it for James, he doesn't deserve to find out like this.'

'Still, thanks…and Angela?'

'Yes?'

Brennan's expression her eyes flashing with anger.

'Find me the employee they claim to have talked to. The Jeffersonian Institute doesn't take kindly to press leaks of any kind and as acting director of this lab I'd like to remedy that problem immediately.'

* * *

**Coming up: Brennan does damage control, Booth see's something he doesnt like and we learn more about James.**


	40. Fame

**Ok, so this chapter is a bit smaller than usual because it was suppose to have more in it (mainly more back story for james) but it ended up too long so I've made it two chapters and I'll do my best to get the next one out asap.**

**Just wanted to say a big thanks to all who have reviewed or put this on story alert or added it to their favourites. I tried to reply to all your reviews but I had a bit of difficulty with connection tis week and I know that some of you who wanted to review couldnt so if I missed anyone I'm sorry and I'll try get back to you next time :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 40 **

**Fame**

**Temperance Brennan****'****s House, 12 Faircroft Avenue, Washington D.C., 8****h**** July 2008 ****5:36pm**

The house was almost silent when she got home except for the ominous dull murmurs coming from the TV in the living room. She didn't even bother to shrug off her jacket but instead simply threw her keys into the waiting bowl by the door and hurried through the house looking for her fiancé.

She didn't have to go far as her fears were quickly confirmed by the sight of James positioned precariously on the edge of his favourite chair, the damning news story playing out in front of him. It was a re-run of the report she'd seen less than an hour before. It seemed Angela was right, she was a hot topic, so hot in fact that every trashy network in the country seemed to be jumping on the Brennan Scandal Bandwagon.

'…_tragic events of Agent Davisons death. So, whats really going on? Could it be that Miss Brennan's relationship with the her partner is far from innocent, that their sordid affair has all the makings of a perfect scandal, and where does this leave poor Mr Matlock. Tune in later when we'll be interviewing an employee of the Jeffersonian Institute who says…' _

Brennan leapt forward and grabbed the remote, the image disappearing from the screen as she stabbed at the buttons.

'I was watching that.'

James' voice was hard and flat and held a quality that Brennan found faintly threatening.

'James…its not what it looks like…you know reporters, always after a story.'

'Oh, they got a story alright.'

He stayed staring straight ahead, his blank expression reflected in the empty TV screen. She moved round, dropping to her knees before him, trying to make him look at her.

'Please James.'

He finally looked at her. He looked tired, tired and angry.

'Please what?'

'Please don't listen to the report. I went to lunch with Booth, we talked about the case and now…now the whole media world is implying that something else is going on, that I'm embroiled in some scandal and all I'm asking, all I'm asking you as my fiance it that you ignore this rubbish.'

Her hands had moved to his thighs, gripping gently as she begged him to listen to her, to believe her. He was silent for the longest of moments before his eyes softened slightly and he moved a hand to cover her own.

'And you promise me that that's was it is, rubbish?'

'Of course, of course it is.'

His hand tightened on hers almost painfully and she saw a brief flicker of malice flash through his eyes but when she blinked it was gone and she was left to wonder if she had imagined it.

'And there's no truth in it, there's nothing between you and Agent Booth?'

Her eyes flicked away for the briefest of moments before she raised them to look straight at him. Everything in her was on fire, conflicted by what she was about to do.

'No, there's nothing between us. Of course there isn't, I have you. Booth and I…we're friends, good friends but nothing more.'

She wanted to cry, to scream, to stand up and run but fear, doubt and James' hand on her own stopped her, kept her rooted to her spot on the floor. Finally after what seemed to be a moment of deliberation James grip on her hand loosened and he tugged her up into his lap, her face pressed against his neck as he stroked her hair.

'Sorry I over-reacted baby…I just…I love you so much…I could never lose you…never lose you…'

He rocked her gently in his arms for over thirty minutes before leaving her to answer a phone-call, one private enough for him to once more depart to the garden. Once he was gone and she heard the faint click of the back door Brennan could no longer hold it in and dashed to the bathroom, only just making it in time to hurl the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl of the toilet. She lurched forward several more times, the retching twisting her stomach and burning her throat when she finally had no more to throw up. Eventually it stopped and she shifted to rest her head against the side of the bath as great fat tears started painting tracks down her cheeks.

'…_there's nothing between us…' _

When it had slipped from her lips it had seemed necessary but now…now she saw the moment for what it was: a missed opportunity, and a moment that when viewed through history's sharp lens would not show her kindly. At the time all she could concentrate on was the panic that spiked though her, panic that James would find out her deception and fear of the fallout.

She should have told the truth, should have admitted the affair and told James they were over. If she had it would all be over now. Sure there would be that familiar pain of separation that came with any break-up and she would still be doubtful of how to progress with regards to Booth but still…the secrecy, the guilt, the shame and confusion…it would all be gone. She had missed that chance and now, after what she had told James, breaking things off would be that much harder.

A rattling of the handle followed by a harsh knock on the locked bathroom door made her raise her head, the room spinning slightly as she stood. James' voice filtered through the door, filled with something she thought was concern and something else that sounded vaguely like irritation.

'Tempe, baby? Are you ok in there?'

She stared into the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her cheeks were red and stinging from tears. Her stomach ached, from her vomiting spell or from her emotional state she wasn't sure. Her legs wobbled slightly and she gripped the basin to stay upright as she took a deep breath, her lungs aching with the effort.

'I'm…I'm fine James…I'll be out soon…I'm fine…'

James murmured that he was going out and would see her later and quickly moved away from the bathroom door. The sound of the front door once more proved tears to spring from her eyes as she thought back to what she had asked herself just hours earlier: what made it an affair?

_I'm fine _

Lies. It became an affair when you started lying.

* * *

**Coming up: (I promise this time lol) Booth see's something he doesnt like and we learn more about James.**


	41. Scary Monsters and Super Creeps

**Ok so I'm back :) Thanks again to all who replied, I think I managed to get back to you all this time :) Oddly enough I've gone from one of the shortest chapters last time to one of the longest this time so hope you enjoy.**

**I dont think I really like this chapter but it does as I promised by giving a little more insight into James. It also tries to show that in many respect Boothand James are similar. They both want Brennan and are willing to risk everything to get her... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own bones**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Scary Monsters and Super Creeps**

**Temperance Brennan's office, The Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Washington D.C., Wednesday 9th July 2008, 12:02pm**

'So are you coming or not?'

She sighed for the millionth time that morning.

'No, you know I cant, the case…'

'Yeah, yeah, seems like thats all we hear about nowadays.'

It was his turn to sigh as he wondered, not for the first time that morning, where it had all gone wrong.

James Matlock had been privy to a somewhat privileged upbringing. His father had been a high court judge and his mother the only daughter of man who had made his money through the good fortune of discovering his house was situated upon a small fortune of liquid gold in the form of oil.. His parents' marriage had been one of convenience and neither of them had had much interest in child-rearing beyond what was deemed necessary, thus leaving him an only child. However, what he lacked in love and affection was more than made up for in lavish gifts, a generous allowance and a good private education.

James had never resented the fact that he had no siblings, instead he relished his 'only child' status as it ensured that when his parents had died in a car crash three years ago he had been the only beneficiary of their will. This helped since he also wasn't stupid. His top-class education had afforded him the knowledge that while legal aid work may provide him with a caring, selfless image and supply him with better than average dating opportunities, it was never going to make him rich and he would be lying if he said his inheritance hadn't come in handy.

His natural good looks, charm and wealth had meant that he had always gotten what he wanted in life…at least until he proposed to Temperance Brennan. When he had first met her barely five months earlier she had seemed perfect, or at least the arrangement had seemed perfect.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean James?'

'It means Tempe that we're getting married in just over two weeks time and all you seem to care about is this stupid case.'

'Stupid! A girl died James! I hardly think that's 'stupid' do you? Next to that a wedding seems rather trivial don't you think?'

'I'm asking for half an hour Temperance! Half an hour to look at the flower arrangements, that's all.'

He had known almost from the beginning that he wanted her. She was stunning, there was no doubting that, and her dark hair and lightning eyes would contrast nicely with his paler features. Her intelligence, whilst occasionally irksome, meant she could hold her own in a conversation and keep both he and his peers interested. Then there was her celebrity status, something which would undoubtedly benefit him in the long-term, after all it never hurt to have a famous author on your arm, or in your bed.

That was the other thing, whilst when they first met she was meek and suggestible in daylight hours, no doubt still reeling from whatever emotional trauma she had faced in the months before they met, in the bedroom she was wild, animalisticalmost, as if the anguish and pain she contained and restrained all day was unleashed at night through that most primal of actions. He didn't care how she'd been withother med, didn't care if she'd been good with Davisonor any of the other losers she'd dated, she was amazing in bed with **him**.

She had looks, intelligence, social standing and was a good lay. In his books she'd had all the qualities that would make a good wife. Add to all that her wealth and she had the makings of the perfect future Mrs Matlock. Once he'd decided he wanted her, getting her actually wasn't as hard as he'd expected. He knew of course of her aversion to marriage, her friends had told him that much. So when he had proposed he had been prepared to do a bit of convincing, something he was confident he would be able to do. In the end however, there was no need. He'd popped the question and she'd looked at him with those big blue eyes, eyes that always seemed to betray her mind as being somewhere else, and after a few seconds she had simply nodded and smiled gently. That night when he had taken her to bed it had been different. She had been muted, as if now she had managed to hide away that last little part of defiance and had resigned herself to the path her life was taking. The sex was never quite the same after that.

'It might not seem like a lot to you but I don't think her parents would be happy if I was out picking daffodils whilst their daughter's killer is still out there do you.'

'We're not having daffodils, I've picked lilies.'

'Whatever, that's beside the point!'

'Oh, so you've got time to go to dinner with Booth and get the whole city talking but not to plan you're wedding with me?'

'You're being ridiculous, we've been through this.'

They had been through it and James had to keep a tight reign on his temper in order to once more suppress his real opinions on the subject. He was smart and observant and he had seen it all coming long before it actually did. He had seen it coming before either of them did. When James had first pushed his way into Temperance Brennan's life he had immediately been bombarded with tales of her tangled lovelife, first the mess with Davison, and then, when he dug deeper, the loss of the so-called loveof her life. The stories, along with Angela's accompanying pictures, had told him enough to know that should Seeley Booth ever re-enter her life then he would have a difficult time keeping them apart.

That's why he had made the pre-emptive strike to warn Booth away right at the very beginning. His threat of limiting the agents parental rights had been an empty one, there was very little he could actually do, but he could tell from the look in Booth's eyes that he had taken the threat seriously. For that reason James was ever-so-slightly put-out when he witnessed what he could only assume to be one of several longing looks passing between the agent and the anthropologist across his own dining table at their engagement dinner. Apparently his threat hadn't been taken nearly seriously enough.

'Yes, we have been through this.'

'Don't say it like that, I thought we cleared all this up. There's nothing going on.'

'I know, I know there isn't.'

He didn't even care if she believed in his acceptance anymore, as long as she behaved in public and went through with the wedding he didn't care. He was no fool, he knew they were sleeping together, her and Booth, he had for a while ever since his premature return on the night Emily Hodgins had been born. He'd gone to the house first hoping to find her there and the sight that greeted him in the living room had told him everything. Smashed ceramics had littered the floor, soft furnishings were thrown about haphazardly, he thought he saw a discarded button lying in the hearth and the air reeked undeniably of sex. The tension between them at the hospital and her pathetic excuses about her obvious mass cleaning spree had only confirmed his suspicions.

'Look James, you cant keep bringing this up every time things don't go the way you want. You cant take the fact that the press are out to ruin me in any way possible and throw it in my face. If you believe me then stop bringing it up!'

'I do believe you ok…I'm just…I just wish …oh forget it…'

He had hoped it was just a one time thing between her and her so-called 'partner', a quick fumble to halt the question of what-if and stop it in its tracks. Pre-wedding jitters manifesting as quick sex between old friends. She had proved him wrong. He would never have thought that Temperance Brennan had it in her to have an affair, to be sneaky and under-handed but she had proved him wrong on the night of the Jeffersonian Summer Ball.

Even pre-occupied as he had been flirting with'Clarissa from work' he had still managed to spot him leading her across the dance floor, had still seen them wander across to a secluded alcovewhere they apparently felt invisible and he had watched, one hand furiously gripping his glass before he threw the bourbon down his throat, as she had kissed him. Any ideas he had had about her infidelity being a one time thing went out the window when he saw that kiss, any impression he had that it was just about sex disappeared with that kiss, all hopes that his fiancé wasn't completely head-over-heels in love withthe federal agent evaporated with that kiss.

He watched as she put more passion and love into that kiss than she'd ever shared with him (even during the 'wild bedroom' days). He watched as she gripped at Booths back, wrinkling his dinner jacket. When she pulled away, even with the distance and the darkness of the alcove, he could clearly see the change his kisses had made. She was flushed, her previous tears dry on her cheeks and although she still didn't seem entirely happy there was a new calmness to her. That's why he wasn't entirely surprised when she came to him not long after the agents departure with a feeble reason to excuse herself for the night. Needless to say several more glasses of bourbon had followed and 'Clarissa from work' had kindly filled the empty spot on his fiancé's side of the bed that night.

'You're just what?'

'I just…I just wish we could spend more time together. I cant wait for us to be married. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and the sooner that's a reality the better. I just want to marry you, to have the wedding and move to Montreal and have you all to myself, is that so bad?'

From the look on her face Brennan clearly didn't know if that was a rhetorical question or not.

After the ball James had known he had to act and act fast and so, after throwing out 'Clarissa from work'. he had set about making their wedding happen one way or another and went about setting that date she was so irritable about. The next day he had enjoyed striding into the lab, her house, her place of refuge, to find her with him. He had enjoyed announcing their wedding date, had revelled in the brief flash of agony that flickered over the agents face because it meant that he was winning. It meant that he still had her and things were still on track to make her his forever.

After that he had thought he could handle things. While she might be content to fool around with Booth now he was convinced that she wouldn't once they were married, besides she couldn't, they were moving, it was all sorted, marriage, Montreal, the house and kids, happily ever after. It was sorted. What James hadn't banked on was the media. One of Brennan's most desirable attributes was her reputation. Of course thanks to the Davison incident and her questionable family background she was already damaged goods but having an affair splashed across every tabloid in the district was another thing all together. An affair would damage him, would ruin his reputation and that just wouldn't do, no that wouldn't do at all.

'James, look, I'm sorry, I really am but until this case is solved it has to be my first priority.'

She stood and moved away from the desk that had separated them throughout this argument and as she placed a hand on his arm it occurred to him that in the twenty minutes since he first entered the office with the objective of persuading her to take a long lunch this was the first time she had touched him.

'And where exactly do I fall in your list of priorities eh?'

She sighed dropping her arm.

'There isn't a list James. God, will you just stop being so ridiculous.'

'Ridiculous? Ridiculous! Forgive me for being concerned about our relationship, if I didn't know better I'd…'

'You'd what? Go on, say it.'

'I'd say you cared more about the dead than the living.'

She stared at him hard, her reply coming out loudly, bordering on a shout.

'When you act like this I do.'

He felt it coming and still couldn't stop it.

'Why, you…'

His arm raised of its own accord and paused as it was extended fully above him, ready to come down with full force on his girlfriends cheek. It quivered at the top and he squeezed his eyes tight shut trying to make the anger dissipate. The hand finally dropped, away from Brennan's face to his side, making her flinch, waiting for the contact that never came. He huffed out a breath but the damage was done and all too evident in her eyes. She was scared of him, and she was angry with him and he had caused that.

'I think you should leave now.'

He didn't even try to protest, just nodded slowly and headed for the door.

'I'll see you at home, we'll talk about this then.'

And with that he stalked away, not noticing the agent in the shadows…

_

* * *

_

**Five minutes earlier…**

Booth wasn't looking forward to seeing his partner. He hadn't been oblivious to the media storm surrounding them, that had been made impossible when he had spotted a reporter in his bushes thatmorning. What he wasn't sure of was how to handle it. This was one area where Brennan definitely had more experience. He also knew that these accusations, true or not, would not be making things easy for her and was worried that the Temperance Brennan he faced today would not be the same one he had seen the day before. James had to have seen the news report or read a magazine, they had to have talked about it. It was possible that it was all over, that she had left him or he had left her. For a moment Booths heart soared at the prospect of them being free but was quickly brought down to earthas he remembered the chat he had had with Cullen. That was something else he had to talk to her about. He suspected walking out on your boss was probably detrimental to your career. It also probably didnt count as discretion.

So, when he had entered the Jeffersonian that day he had not really known what to expect. However, he most definitely hadn't expected what he found. He had entered the lab, heading briskly in the direction of his lover's office, only to slow when he heard the shouting from within. He shifted to stand behind one of the white columns outside her office and found from his spot he could both hear the exchange between Temperance and James and see them through a gap in the blinds. The lab was unsurprisingly empty, most people on their lunch break, and no one seemed to care about the argument in their boss's office or the FBI agent hiding outside.

'… _to go to dinner with Booth and get the whole city talking but not to plan you're wedding with me?'_

'_You're being ridiculous, we've been through this.'_

They had to be talking about the current news story nothing else would fit the context and earn such a rise from James.

'_Yes, we have been through this.'_

'_Don't say it like that, I thought we cleared all this up. There's nothing going on.'_

'_I know, I know there isn't.'_

She had lied then, gone for the safe option and James had believed her. Booth felt his heart drop a little at the thought that she hadn't just left him but he could see why, this was hardly the most ideal of circumstances.

'_Look James, you cant keep bringing this up every time things don't go the way you want. You cant take the fact that the press are out to ruin me in any way possible and throw it in my face. If you believe me then stop bringing it up!'_

'_I do believe you ok…I'm just…I just wish …oh forget it…'_

'_You're just what?'_

There was a pause and Booth strained to hear James' reply.

'_I just…I just wish we could spend more time together. I cant wait for us to be married. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and the sooner that's a reality the better. I just want to marry you, to have the wedding and move to Montreal and have you all to myself, is that so bad?'_

As far as Booth was concerned it was worse than bad, the prospect of James moving away with Brennan and building a little life for them far from him.

'_James, look, I'm sorry, I really am but until this case is solved it has to be my first priority.'_

Booth watched as she stood, walking to James, and ground his teeth when she touched his arm, remembering the way her fingers felt on _**his**_ skin.

'_And where exactly do I fall in your list of priorities eh?'_

Booth watched her hand fall from his shoulder.

'_There isn't a list James. God, will you just stop being so ridiculous.'_

'_Ridiculous? Ridiculous! Forgive me for being concerned about our relationship, if I didn't know better I'd…'_

Something was 'off' and Booth saw it when it first manifested itself as a tightening of James' jaw.

'_You'd what? Go on, say it.'_

'_I'd say you cared more about the dead that the living.'_

'_When you act like this I do.'_

'Oh no'

Booth realisation of what was about to happen fell from his lips in a desperate whisper.

_'Why, you…'_

Booth stayed rooted to the spot, almost in fear, as he realised too late what he should have seen minutes ago. He'd seen it too many times not to know that James would inevitably raise his arm and bring it down flat again Brennan's cheek. He heaved a sigh of relief when his hand merely wavered slightly before dropping back to his side. He watched as his partner dismissed her fiancé and waited until James has left the lab before rushing from his hiding place and into her office much to her surprise.

'Booth!'

He grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into a hurried embrace before holding her at arms length, checking for himself that she was, physically at least, ok.

'You have to leave him.'

'Booth, what are you…'

He cut her off.

'Don't play that with me, I saw you both, just now, I saw you. He was going to hit you.'

She sighed, frowning, and turned her head away squirming against his hold.

'He didn't though.'

'That doesn't mean he wont next time.'

She tugged away from him.

'Stop it. Just stop it. When you act like this what makes you think you're any better than him. I'm sick and tired of men thinking they an tell me what to do, thinking they can push me around, so stop it.'

He hung his head in shame.

'Sorry. Really, I…God I'm sorry…I just…God this is so messed up.'

He raised his eyes to look at hers, they shone back crystal blue.

'I love you. That's as plain and simple as it gets. I love you and…and now I'm worried that if you stay with James you're going to get hurt and I wont be there for you…just like I wasn't last year…and I'll have let you down all over again.'

She was in his arms then, pressing her face to the hollow of his neck.

'I wont let him hurt me.'

'Then please Temperance, Bones,…please leave him.'

She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face.

'If only it were that easy.'

* * *

**Coming Up - Brennan thinks she's cracked the case, so why isnt she happy about it? And is it possible that James also has a secret?**


	42. Heroes

**Chapter 42**

**Heroes**

**The main platform, The Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab, Washington D.C., Friday 11th July 2008, 10:17am**

When Temperance Brennan finally made the breakthrough which unlocked the secrets to the life and death of Abigail Brown it was almost completely by accident. Her morning had been verging on stressful since the moment she woke up. James had already been awake and bustling around downstairs. A quick 'good morning' and he'd been gone, out the door and off to work. It had been like that for three days now, every time Brennan had finally had enough and set out to tell him she was leaving him he disappeared. Since the incident in her office he had been more distant than usual, a fact that normally would have spurred Brennan on to hasten their separation but something felt 'off'. His demeanor seemingly had nothing to do with the fact he had almost hit his fiance but rather something else entirely. Certainly neither one of them had brought up the incident again and Brennan was determined that if thats how James wanted to play the it was fine by her. Booth of course had other ideas...

Each of her brief meetings with Booth over the past couple of days had ended with him almost begging her to leave James, he was worried about her, she knew that but she also knew that leaving him had to be a decision she made for herself and herself alone. She wasn't about to leave the rigid cage of control James had placed her in only to have Booth cocoon her up in his own over-protection. She needed to be her own person again. To know that the man she was with didn't define her, that she could love someone, be in love with someone and not have her whole life depend on them. She had made that mistake twice now and it wasn't something she planned on repeating.

The first time it had happened she hadnt even realised. It wasnt until Booth left and she was consumed by a sense of loss and bewilderment that she realised just how much she had let Booth dictate her time. Even when she wasnt with him she was thinking about him, making choices that he had influenced and then, when he wasnt there she simply had no idea how to fill her time, no longer had the self proficiency to structure her day solely around herself. Then, in an attempt to regain control she had made her first properly personal choice in months and had started to date James, unintentionally leaning on him and letting him make all her hard decisions until eventually she found that once more she was entirely dependant on another person and even when she wanted to make her own choices she was unable to.

One choice she could make however was to work hard, to do what she once thought she did best, and to solve Abigail Brown's murder. She had already been bent over the steel platform table for almost two hours and she could already feel the familiar ache at the base of her spine. She ignored it. Abigail had already waited far too long for justice, her back could wait a while longer for a break. She moved her focus to the skull, one part of the remains that had been left largely untouched since the discovery of the blunt force trauma attributed as cause of death. At the time the evidence itself had shown nothing remarkable or extraordinary per say. Cause of death had been determined by the faded but still obvious staining to the inside of the skull suggesting inter-cranial bleeding, a classic indicator of blunt force trauma, although there was no obvious mark on the exterior surface of the skull and when Brennan had then assumed any blow to be simply glancing mapping fractured osteons had offered up no obvious pattern with which to match a murder weapon.

Brennan ran a gloved hand across the smooth exterior surface of the skull, enjoying the feel of it in her hands, the gentle weight, the sturdy fragility of it. She confirmed her earlier findings, no visible indicator of the murder weapon on the exterior surface. She tipped the skull upside down, balancing it in the palm of her hand. Peering in she quickly located the dark brownish stain roughly the size of a quarter contrasting against the pale yellow colour caused by the skulls underground interment. Pale tracks that once housed veins criss-crossed against the bone, fusion lines stood out as a permanent mark of Abigails age, the vein tracks zipped across the stain, ran over a suture line trickled away to the base. The stain fuzzed at the edges, blurring into the same yellow-white colour as the rest for the bone, a single pin-prick mark indicating the centre, indicating the start, indicating...

_'Oh God...'_

Brennan blinked to clear her vision but the skull didnt lie and the proof of her findings were still there. A cold chill washed over her, followed by a wash of something akin to relief mixed with fear and absolute dread.

_'Not again...'_

Brennan raised her head slowly, shaking her head as the realisation sank in. She looked back down to the skull in her hands then vaguely around the lab almost to check if she had been caught. Jack quirked an eye-brow at her and Brennan sighed shaking her head at him. Standing there wasnt going to help, the facts weren't going to change.

'Hannah?'

The grad student raised her head from the other end of the table.

'Yes Dr. Brennan?'

Brennan replaced the skull on the table and breathed deeply, her hands shaking slightly.

'Can you please make a call to Agent Booth. He'll most likely be in his office, the number's on my desk.'

Hannah looked confused but nodded slowly anyway.

'What...what shall I say?'

'Can you just tell him that I need to see him regarding the case and that I'll meet him at the diner in fifteen minutes. Tell him its urgent.'

'Ok'

Hannah turned and hopped down the steps of the platform heading for Brennan's office. Hodgins, who had watched the exchange, put down the sediment tray he had been examining and stepped towards Brennan.

'Doctor B.?

She looked at Jack with a heavy heart.

'Are you ok?'

'I think I've just solved this case but I don't think Booth's going to like it.'

'Why not? We've been working our asses off on this case, its been a nightmare, why wouldn't he be happy? So, who was it, who do you think killed her?'

Brennan pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in slight worry.

'That's the problem. I no longer believe anyone killed Abigail Brown.'

******************

****

The Diner, precisely 17 minutes later

'Come on ten Bones what was so important that you had Hannah practically begging me to come down here.'

Temperance took a deep breath and dove straight in.

'Abigail Brown wasn't murdered.'

Booth froze, his coffee cup halting on its path to his lips.

'What?'

'She wasn't murdered. We've been...she...I...'

Words failed Brennan and she lowered her gaze to stare at the tabletop. She'd done it again. She'd messed up. Just when she was starting to think that things were ok again, that she'd be ok with fieldwork this happens.

'I'm sorry Booth.'

It was barely a whisper, and it broke his heart. He reached across to grab her hand in his own.

'Hey, come on. Wait just a minute here, I mean you were so sure, so certain she was murdered. If she wasn't murdered then what did happen?'

She just mumbled at the table again.

'We have to call Cullen, the paperwork will need changing.'

'Temperance will you just tell me what's going on.'

She looked at him and he knew that look. She was angry but not at him.

'I got it wrong ok. Is that what you want to hear? I did the one thing I always say not to do. I jumped to a conclusion and it was the wrong one. I had one job at the beginning of this case, one lousy job: to determine cause of death, to decide if Abigail had been murdered and I got it wrong.'

She looked back down at the table as tears stung her eyes.

'Just tell me what happened Bones, cold hard facts that all we need for now.'

Temperance raised her head to look at him and recounted the information she had discovered minutes earlier.

'Abigal Brown died not due to a subdural haematoma caused by a cranial depression as was first thought but as the result of an arachnoid cyst.'

'Whats that?'

'Arachnoid cysts are pockets of cerebral fluid which develop on the brain. They can be the result of a genetic abnormality and judging by the apparent ill health of Abigails mother I'd say this was the likely cause in her case and I think that if we reviewed Abigails mothers medical records we'd find a family history of the condition. Most cases are minor and discovered in childhood but it can be onset until adolescence. There are next to no symptoms and any of the symptoms there are such as headaches are dismissed by most adults. If Abigail did feel ill she probably thought it was just stress. '

'She probably didn't even know she was ill. If that is what was wrong with her mom she was probably too young to remember.'

Brennan nodded sadly.

'Cysts in the centre of the brain, which is where hers was, have been shown by research to directly correlate to attention deficit hyperactivity disorder which is probably why people sometimes found Abigail difficult. It can also lead to behavioural changes and developmental problems. It makes sufferers struggle to express their emotions particularly towards certain individuals which is maybe why she never saw eye to eye with Dana.'

'How common is this thing?'

'4% of the population suffer from arachnoid cysts but most people never suffer symptoms. It only fatal in the most severe of cases.'

'I still don't get how it was fatal, does this cyst thing burst.'

Brennan sighed swirling her cup.

'No. In advanced cases if the cyst is left untreated they can cause a haemotoma.'

'And that's what happened with Abigail?'

Brennan nodded.

'Chances are Abigail did hit her head at some point and hard too, hard enough to deform the exterior surface of the skull but...but it didn't kill her. I saw the skull damage and the haemotoma and assumed that one was a result of the other. A haemotoma the size of Abigails had to have been growing for a while, years probably. One day she would have been fine and the next minute...well we know how it ends. God I cant believe I missed this!'

'Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I mean how hard is this thing to spot?'

'Its not easy, once all the soft tissue is gone there's none of the actual cyst left to see but still...there are histological factor, microscopic pressure indicators on the skull....I mean this is my job, this is what I'm supposed to do...this is....'

'Hey! Just stop ok. Just stop! This is not your fault. People make mistakes, people miss things, it happens.'

'Yeah well it seems to be happening to me just a little too often. Seriously, whats Cullen going to say this time? Maybe I'm just not cut out for this anymore.'

'Don't say that. If anything Cullen should be congratulating you on a job well done. I'm willing to bet there are plenty of people out there who wouldn't have spotted this.'

'Yeah but I should have spotted it weeks ago shouldn't I.'

'Look, the important thing is that you found it, we know now. Forget everything else. All that matters is that we get to the bottom of this. After all we still have a pretty little dead girl buried illegally on waste ground. We still have a crime here, still have a mystery and we are going to get to the bottom of it starting with Alex Simmons.'


End file.
